Fragments
by ladygodess
Summary: Claim approved. Challenge set! That means a collection of 100 experimental drabblefics of Bakura/Malik coming your way. See inside for Summary/Warnings/Ratings.
1. Sixth Sense

**Author's Notes:** I'm doing the _Fanfic100 Claim _of the _Big Damn Table_ site_. _I got the Claim approved and for this pairing, YAY! That means a collection of 100 experimental drabblefics of Bakura/Malik coming your way. I'll be posting elsewhere; links are in my profile. I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters mentioned. I'm only borrowing them for my twisted amusement.

**Fandom**: Yugioh  
**Characters**: Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar  
**Prompt**: #35, Sixth Sense  
**Word Count**: 1,968  
**Rating**: T

**Warning(s):** Yaoi, Supernatural themes.

**Summary**: Some things can't be explained unless you experience them first hand.

**Chapters: **1/100

**Chapter: Sixth Sense.**

* * *

Bakura ran as fast as he could to catch the train home that would have him walking through his apartment door on time. The last thing he wanted was to sit about and wait the forty-five minutes for the next train on a Friday afternoon. His backpack slipping from off his shoulder, and he let his slide to his hand as he rushed down the steps, trying not to bump into anyone on his way, throwing apologies over his shoulder in his hurry.

Card already in hand and swiped it and the gates automatically opened for him, he rushed forwards without stopping. He just may make it after all. He stepped down onto a platform, and there his train waited with doors open and practically jammed packed with every man, woman and child.

Rushing forward, side stepping around an old woman and a man, he was about to step on the train when the doors closed right in his face. "SHIT!" Bakura cursed loudly hitting the doors as the train pulled away down the tunnel. He took a few minutes to get his breath back, there was nothing he could do but sit and wait for the next one, he then glanced about for somewhere to sit.

Finding a seat where he could see the tracks and have a clear walk to the train when it came back. Come hell or high water, he wasn't going to miss it this time. The platform was well light up, _seemingly clean, _was almost empty and silent but for a few people waiting near the safety rails at the end of the platform where it met the tracks. The railings were placed up some years back due to keeping the public safe.

The sound of hurried footsteps echoed, and Bakura lent slight forward to see who had the privilege of sharing his misfortune. "Shit!" A curse made him smile and for some reason, he didn't feel all that angry in missing his ride. "Excuse me?" Bakura glanced up at the voice and the male before him literally took his breath away.

He was absolutely beautiful, about his age of eighteen maybe nineteen, possessing smooth sun-kissed tan, platinum-blonde hair that framed his face perfectly and the _odd_ but very flattering scars that ran below each of his eyes. His eyes had to have been the most stunning thing he had ever seen; they were like twin pools of liquid amethyst that sparkled brightly. He had a lithe, yet muscular body clad in a dark lavender hooded top, a pair of low slung black jeans and worn-out tennis shoes that were white at some point.

Bakura's heart for the first time pulsed with interest and happiness.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you? It appears that I missed my train." He gave a dazzling smile with a tilt of his head adding. "I don't like waiting down here on my own; thugs like to walk the platforms and mug those who are by themselves." Bakura still unable to form words just yet, slid himself across the bench seat making more room. "Thank you so much." He took the seat and kept his eyes forward.

"Sure." Bakura whispered out and tried to get a better look at him, though trying not to make it obvious, but he found the more he stared at the other, the more he liked what he saw. "I'm Bakura." He said clearing his throat; he wasn't sure what he was doing, though it beat sitting there and staring.

The other looked at him for a short moment as if contemplating that the other spoke to him. Everyone here just kept their heads down and said nothing, ignored everyone and tried not to attract the crazies… he seemed nice enough. "I'm Malik." He said finally while turning just a little in his seat.

_Malik_… the name rang so clear in Bakura's mind that he almost missed what Malik had said next.

"You are the first person I have come across in a long time that's here at this time of day to catch a train." Malik tucked a lock of his golden spun hair behind an ear, and that soft smile graced his lips once again.

If Malik had been here roughly about the same time each day to catch the train, then why hadn't Bakura noticed the stunning male before? Maybe he should pay more attention to what was going on around him from now on. "I'm here every day to catch the five-fifteen." Bakura replied.

"Oh, I catch the Five," Malik's smile widened and from there he had no qualms in talking to Bakura happily and randomly to pass the time.

Bakura listened with a small smile as Malik seemed to be the friendliest person he had met since moving to this city and a conversation between the two had started until the trains rolled in taking them on their separate paths.

* * *

Once again, Bakura was running late for his train due to work keeping him so damn busy, and he had wanted the chance to meet up with Malik, who he couldn't get out of his head since their first meeting a few days ago and now seemed routine. Bakura made sure to get to the station about half past four and sit with Malik to talk.

Malik, when it came the time to leave had a rather sad look to his otherwise beautiful face and left it to the last second to board the train giving Bakura that heart-stopping smile. Bakura always ended up boarding his train fifteen minutes later.

Bakura glanced at his watch and found it to be well after five and there would be no Malik to talk to, to help pass the time.

Bakura when he reached the platform glanced about and was surprised to see Malik standing out near the railing at the end of the track's waiting. Malik seemed to have known that he was there as he raised his head and glanced over his shoulder to give that smile upon seeing him. "Hey Bakura." He greeted happily and started to approach him. "It seems we are both on the late side."

Bakura was starting to think that running late wasn't such a bad thing and like the last few days the two fell into a conversation that one would have with a best friend. Malik talked openly and happily and thoroughly enjoyed Bakura's company that it was getting harder and harder to say good-bye every afternoon.

Bakura found that Malik laughed so easily at some things that didn't seem funny at all, until Malik pointed it out on what he had found so amusing, which ended up with Bakura laughing with him for not seeing it. Malik was definitely the type of person that Bakura called an easy lover, easy to please, easy to make him laugh, easy to talk too and easy to get along with. "All good things must come to an end." Malik said a little sadly, breaking Bakura from his thoughts as the shrill sound of brakes from the train echoed about them as it pulled to a stop, and then all the doors opened with a clutter.

Malik stood up and walked towards the train doors with his usual sad good-bye; Bakura was up and followed him snagging Malik by the hand and pulled him about to face him. "Could I see you again?" Bakura asked, though being rash as he didn't know how Malik would take it being hit on. This was something that Bakura had never done before in asking someone he just barely knew to be something more than what they had going… damn it! Bakura had never felt this way about anyone before, not even the ones he had dated in the past. "I mean not just meeting here every afternoon."

Malik's brows furrowed slightly as he studied Bakura closely and though his eyes seemed to shine a little brighter and his smile if possible a little happier as he asked, "Really? You want to see me again?" Malik sounded so surprised and excited, that Bakura had braced himself in hope that Malik would hug him.

"Really." Bakura said, taking a chance, he lifted up Malik's hand to his lips and while keeping eye contact, he lightly kissed Malik's fingers.

"All right, I'll see you where?" Malik asked, blushing at the affectionate gesture.

"Tomorrow here at the same time and we'll go from there." Bakura said as he let go of Malik's hand, he wasn't the type of person to let something go that he had a good feeling about, and he did have a good feeling about Malik.

"Tomorrow then," Malik soon stepped onto the train and as the doors closed he turned and gave Bakura one last heart-stopping smile, and then the train carried Malik from his sight.

"Wow." Bakura said after a good ten minutes of standing there like a love-struck school girl. The sound of his train pulling in snapped him back to reality, and he rushed aboard and took the first available seat he could find… was it possible to have fallen in love with someone whom he had only a few short meetings and an exchange of words with? Malik was nothing he had ever come across before, and it didn't matter how shitty his day had been, because once he laid eyes on Malik, who seemed to be always be waiting for him, the other lit up his whole night and day until they met again.

The woman from beside him stood up and rushed for the doors at a stop, and as she did, she had dropped a book at his feet by accident. Bakura picked it up and saw it was too late to call for her to come back as the train was once again on the move. He turned his dark eyes onto the book's title. _'The World's Top Ten Haunting.'_ Rolling his eyes and since he had nothing better to do he flipped open the book for something interesting to read. Page twenty had run a chill up and down Bakura's spine and pulled a small gasp from his lips as he read.

_The Golden Tunnel Train Station, there was a young man who was waiting for his train after visiting his only living relative at a local hospital, arrived late and missing his train. The young man hung about and waited. While waiting on the empty platform he was approached by a group of men in attempts to steal his money, to which a fight broke out. The young man was pushed off the platform and onto the train tracks, where he met his end._

_People still today have reported seeing the young man with the most stunning amethyst eyes and a smile standing out on the platform waiting for his train._

Bakura's hand shook as he glanced to the next page and there in a black-and-white picture was Malik, staring up at him from the page with that same stunning smile, and a small paragraph and at the bottom read.

'_Malik Ishtar, from 1962 to 1981.'_

"Malik," A few tears rolled down Bakura's cheeks as he hugged the open book to his chest… and smiled sadly as Malik had been too good to be true. When his stop came, Bakura tore out the photo of Malik and placed the book on to the seat next to him and left.

* * *

The months came and gone, and the large crowds of people stepped on and off the trains without a thought in their heads other than what they needed to get done… Malik still stood on the edge of the platform after so long watching the trains with heartbroken pools of liquid amethyst, now waiting for Bakura.

* * *

I think this would have to have to be the first straight forward one-shot I have ever down that hasn't the need to turn into a full blown-out story, go me! I'm hoping it was pretty clear and no confusion at all. **R&R** (Love and Marshmallows)


	2. Broken

**Author's Notes: **Watch out for scene change, as most of this is a flashback, umm, It is pretty straight forward story and reading, hoping, so enjoy.

**Fandom**: Yugioh  
**Characters**: Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar  
**Prompt**: #71, Broken  
**Word Count**: 2, 002  
**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Bakura arched an eyebrow. "It looked strong enough to me."

**Warning(s): **Mild Yaoi and really bad words.

**Chapters: **2/100

**Chapter 2: Broken.**

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Malik hissed to the taller male beside him.

"How was I meant to know?" Bakura arched an eyebrow. "It looked strong enough to me." He shrugged not really caring or saw what the big deal was.

"Does it look strong too you?!" Malik felt his right eye twitch and slapped a hand over it, making Bakura grin knowing just what he was doing and felt it best to leave out the teasing comments, for now. "If she notices what we have done she's going to kill me Jack the Ripper style and then I'm breaking up with you." Malik walked off deeper into the store, with a confused shop owner watching.

"Come now Malik. Everything will be alright as long as I get the more _useful parts_ of your body when your sister is through with you!" What could Bakura say? He loved seeing Malik all worked up and flustered and loved it even more watching him walk away. Bakura started to chuckle when Malik spat out a bunch of incoherent rants and on the occasion Bakura's name was surprisingly heard quite clearly through out the shop. "Malik!" Bakura walked after him.

A few words, just a few damn word summed Bakura right up, sexual deviate and a pervert and even after two years of being together… which was how Malik was in this mess of trouble and was always in trouble because of other people and Malik didn't like pointing the finger at anyone… well there were two people who he seemed to be in the most trouble with.

Number one: His sister Isis and her unhealthy obsession, was one of his reasons of being here was to save his own hide and possibly Bakura's as well.

Number two: Bakura and not keeping his hands to himself and his unhealthy obsession with Malik's body, was his second reason for being here. Well, once Isis finds out just what happened, Bakura was a dead man and Malik would be marked as a single hot guy up for grabs… that would make quite a few people's day a happy one.

Malik's trouble all started when he moved in with his sister and started dating Bakura. Isis didn't think much of Bakura to start with but was warming up to him fast, well as fast a sloth. Let's also add to the unfair beatings and the abuse thrown his way nearly every day.

* * *

_Whack! _Was the resounding hit to Malik's leg that made him jump and call out in fight and in slight pain, "How many times have I told you to keep your feet off my coffee table?!" His older sister scolded him with a rolled up news-paper in hand, like he was same damn puppy that did something wrong.

"I have socks on." Malik rubbed his abused leg as his sister pulled out a rag and wiped away any marks that might have been left behind on the highly polished old English oak wood finish.

She glared at him that made Malik recoil somewhat into the armchair. "My father made this with his own two hands for my mother, who gave this table to me when I moved out!" She growled. Malik wondered if the book he had been reading could pose as a possible shield or an escape of some sought from his rather pissed off sister.

"We have the same parents," Malik mumbled. Isis was so obsessed with her coffee table that Malik though it was unhealthy, no one he knew obsessed over a bit of furniture like she did. Isis kept a range of special rags for cleaning and a cupboard full of cleaning goods from waxes to polish that out did her make-up and shoe collection.

"I have had this table since I moved out; it has survived floods, wild parties, four building fires and almost got sold off in the last year's antique sale, no thanks to you." She stood up hands on hips eyeing for anymore marks. "I am making sure it's going to survive, you!"

"Oh I so feel the love." Malik rolled his eyes saying, "My dear sister you need a hobby or a cat. I personally lean towards you getting a hobby."

"Malik I catch your feet on my table again I'll cut them off and post them to you or gift wrap them. I personally lean towards posting them." With that she left the living room, Malik watched her as she vanished to another part of the house.

Placing his feet up onto the table and got comfy again in the armchair and reopened his book and settled in for a few more chapters.

* * *

"What do you think Malik?" Isis asked one afternoon, sitting back and admiring the new coat of polish on the table.

Malik sat on the couch hunched forward, bottom lip caught between pearly white teeth, a frown of concentration and controller in hand and fingers working over time. Bakura casually sat back in the couch a slight frown on his face and fingers moving every now and then, both males had their eyes and attentions glued onto the t.v screen… it was a matter of life and death. "Almost! Just a bit!" Malik mumbled, he was going to win.

"Malik!" Suddenly the screen was black and game console was powerless, both heads of sandy blond and white hair snapped to their right to see Isis had pulled out the plug for the vacuum cleaner. "I asked you, what do you think?" She pointed to the coffee table.

"You have no idea what you just did?!" Malik said with a shake of his head disbelieving what she had just done.

Bakura's smirk came all on its own as realization hit him that Malik had lost the game, _to him_. Oh happy day!

"My table?" Isis said more sternly this time.

"It's the same as it was last month and the month before that and the month before that one."

"I'm using a new polish!" She growled.

"Oh yeah." Malik lent forward a little pissed from losing the game, but maybe Bakura wouldn't have noticed and they could do a rematch. "I can see my reflection. Oh no!" Malik gasped in shock while leaning over the table his eyes wide. Isis jumped as well and lent over to try and see what Malik was looking at. "My kohl lines are running, quick fetch my make-up kit!"

_Whack! _She hit him upside the head,_ "_they're scar-tattoos you idiot! They don't run." She huffed walking out of the room mumbling under her breath about annoying little brothers, leaving Malik to rub at his head.

Bakura moved forward and getting his hand in under Malik's shirt and running it down his stomach, feeling Malik shudder at his touch… or was it because Bakura had such cold hands?

"You're mine now, kitten." Bakura purred in his ear and then taking a nibble, tearing a small moan from Malik's lips… maybe losing to Bakura wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Malik looked over the rows of coffee tables in the shop and he knew there wasn't going to be another one like it, and his sister was so going to killing him for sure. An image of Isis wearing a white hockey mask and wielding a revving chainsaw in her hands while screaming, _'MALIK ISHTAR! I'M GOING TO CUT YOU INTO A TABLE!' _

Malik jumped in fright and having the image of his now psycho sister flood away as Bakura said his name and wrapped his arms about his waist and rested his chin on top of Malik's head. "I don't know what I'm going to tell her if it can't be..."

"I'm sure the old guy can do something with it." Bakura said with a heavy sigh. "Hopefully nothing to expensive, 'cause I'm looking forward to our dinner date."

Malik turned about with narrowed lavender eyes that burned with irritation, instead of affection, "what makes you think I'm paying for this?" Malik hissed at him. "I'm not the one responsible for what happened."

"You're the one that said it wouldn't rain this morning." Bakura shot back and wished he hadn't said anything at all as Malik took a rather threatening step forward.

Growling out through clutched teeth asking, "Do I look like a damn meteorologist?"

Bakura shook his head no.

* * *

That morning Malik and Bakura burst in through the front doors of Malik's house soaking wet from the sudden storm that ruined their day out together. "Take off what you can and I'll get you a towel." Malik said to Bakura while taking off his shoes, socks and shirt, in that moment of the shirt being removed Malik found himself pressed against the wall of the hallway and lips ravaged his own and moved to his ear, then his neck. "Isis… might be… home." Malik gasped out as Bakura skillfully found all his sensitive spots.

Bakura stopped, pulling away from his fest of tanned skin to call out. "Hey wench! I took a chip out of your table!" Bakura gave it a second for her to reply, then returned back to his _Malik-meal._

Before Malik knew it they were both naked and he was being laid down on something hard with Bakura in his body, gripping his hips and thrusting. The creaking from under Malik was barley noticeable due to the distraction of pleasure that short through his body with every thrust.

The creaking incrusted as their rhythm sped up. The sound was ignored by the two males to reach their goal… for the final hooray of their climax and to Malik's horror the creaking stopped and was replaced by a loud cracking sound. Both Malik and Bakura found themselves on the floor among bits of wood that not moments ago resembled a highly polished English oak coffee table.

Malik had spent a good half an hour freaking out on what kind of painful and gruesome death his sister would have in mind for him… to save himself, Malik took Bakura in search for someone to repair it for him or replace it.

* * *

A few hours later Malik stood in the shop and was glaring at Bakura for his weather comment, like Malik could predict the weather, the dimwit on the t.v couldn't get it right most days. "I'm saying it was an accident." Bakura defended himself and hopefully put Malik at ease. "Damn, Malik it looked strong and being made out of English oak, it should have supported us better." Bakura grinned adding. "It had all those other times."

"That isn't going to stop you from attending my funeral." Malik shook his head and noticed the old shop owner approaching them.

"I'm sorry, I can't repair it." He said. "If I use what I have here it'll be all different kinds of wood even if I stain it, it would be noticeable." The shop own glanced about. "Maybe you could just buy a new one? It would be cheaper." He said trying to help.

"Thanks, but I think I'll just face my Executioner head on." Malik sighed, his sister was never going to forgive him for this and once she also found out that it hadn't been the first time Bakura and himself had had sex on her most treasured bit of furniture and the reason it had broken. She was definitely going to kill them both or pack him off to an all girls boarding school.

"Malik." Bakura wrapped his arms about him in a hug and Malik lent against him feeling drained from his search and the stress. "Some things my love can't be fixed." Placing a soft chaste kiss to Malik's lips, Bakura pulled back taking his boyfriend's hand in his and leading him out of the shop and towards the mall saying. "We'll cheer Isis up with buying her a new Nintendo Wii instead, because every girl's gotta have one."

Malik slapped a hand to his face and moaned out. "I'm fucking a moron."

* * *

**End Chapter.**

**Note: **Okay the theme here was broken, so yeah, broken coffee table came to mind as I couldn't really think of anything else, well I could have but it would have full on anguish and I'm sure there will be a few of those coming up. Anyway **Review** (love and marshmallows)


	3. Death

**Note: **Ok, this idea popped into my head… it's a little different and it is based on the 'what happens afterwards,' you'll get what I'm talking about, but I think you'll like it, so enjoy.

_Fanfic100 Claim_

**Fandom**: Yugioh  
**Characters**: Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar  
**Prompt**: # 30: Death.

**Word Count**: 2,783  
**Rating**: M

**Warning(s):** Watch out for time change/age, Yaoi, character death and a little supernatural.

**Summary**: "I still love you," Bakura whispered for the final time as he turned on his heels and walked away.

**Chapters: **3/100

**Chapter 3: Death.**

* * *

A soft knock came at the door. "Sir?" followed the aged voice. The sounds echoed about the almost empty room. A dresser, a bed and a wardrobe were covered with large white sheets; the large open windows were stripped of their drapes letting in the barely there sunlight and the wooden floors were bare, hard and as cold as the house now looked and felt. "Everything is packed." The seemingly young man nodded his head without turning to look at his loyal servant and continued to stare out the window. "I'll go give everything another once over." He gave a slight nod of his head and turned to leave.

"Yugi," He called not moving at all from his place.

"Sir?" Yugi stopped in the doorway glancing at his employer for the last fifty something years.

"Is _his_ room untouched?" He wished to leave that particular room as it was, as though the owner would being wanting to use it when he walked in through that front door.

"It is untouched as you ordered, Sir." Yugi replied and saw the black car pulling into their driveway. "I'll greet the driver." Yugi shuffled out of bedroom. Bakura wiped the stray tear from his cheek and followed Yugi downstairs.

He approached the car as Yugi held the umbrella over their heads and opened the door for him. "Where are we going again?" Bakura asked, it was the first time in so long that he was once again moving.

"To London, Sir." Yugi reminded him waiting patiently as always.

He glanced at his home for the past ninety eight years; the house was so full of memories and all of them were for the most part, happy ones. "Might I suggest a final goodbye?" Yugi said once they were both in the car.

Bakura nodded his head silently and watched his home until he could no longer see it.

The rain had started to fall once again as he entered the graveyard for the second time that month. He stood in front of a headstone with a red rose held in his long fingers. The smell of fresh soil and cut grass filled the air and mixed in with the rain. "We had a good full life, didn't we?" Bakura glanced down at the stone… he couldn't see how this justified something worth speaking to or how it resembled something of the person that lay beneath it. But, it was something at least. "Were you really happy with me?" He almost choked on his words and started to shake and fell to his knees. "I miss you." He gripped at the grass in his hands and bowed his head with his eyes shut. "I'm moving away, just thought you should know." A new wave of tears started to fall at the heavy feeling within his chest.

* * *

"Can I take this off now?" Malik whined from the passenger's side of the car, tugging a little at the blind fold.

"No, but feel free to remove anything else." Bakura chuckled but instantly stopped when Malik playfully hit him on the arm.

"Keep your eyes on the road and off my body." Malik titled his head towards the window when he felt the car stop and then glanced at the diver's side. "I'm not screwing you in the back seat so forget it." Malik blushed at that one incident of the police officer knocking on their car window. He had been so embarrassed where as Bakura didn't really seem to care and looked a little irritated that they had been interrupted and told to move on.

Malik jumped a little when his door was opened and hands on his arm and shoulder. "Watch your head." Bakura said guiding the barely twenty year old out of the car.

"My legs fell asleep." Malik laughed a little and stumbled on his feet, everything from his waist down was numb from the long drive and he was caught safely in Bakura's arms.

"Are you ready for this?" Bakura turned him about by the shoulders with a self satisfied grin and excitement.

"I'm not screwing you in the woods either." Malik shot down any perverted ideas Bakura may have had.

"Then, would you prefer to screwy me in there." Suddenly the blind fold fell away from Malik's eyes and he was staring at the most beautiful house he had ever seen. The double story house was something close to a cottage with full flowered gardens and creeping vines on the walls of the house.

"What is this?" Malik glanced at him confused.

"_Your_ new home," Bakura handed him the keys to the front door and stepped back a little, that grin still in place. "It's all yours to do with as you wish."

"I knew there was a reason why I love you," Malik jumped into his arms kissing Bakura and making the older male fall against his car.

"Good," Bakura purred when his lips were free, "I would hated if you loved me for my personality." He said and suddenly he slipped alongside the car, Malik yelped loudly in fight as he landed on top of Bakura on the ground.

"I think my ass broke," Bakura groaned out as he rubbed at his rear-end and Malik fell into a fit of laughter.

"That's a shame then," Malik pouted and both glanced over as the movers pulled up. Malik knew they were moving, but he had thought it was to that small two bedroom apartment in the city. "I guess I'll have to get my kicks at staring at their asses instead." Malik glanced at his lover who was still laying on the ground under him. "Since yours is broken and nothing is hotter than watching cute guys move stuff." Malik sighed very amused as he stood up.

Bakura was up on his feet and walking by Malik towards the truck glaring at the other men. Malik bit his lip and held in his laugh. His eyes glued to Bakura's rear end whenever the opportunity came up.

Five days it took them to unpack everything and Malik had the house, warm, welcoming and comfortable. Bakura was more than pleased as it was something he lacked with that touch when fixing up a place to live in.

Bakura glanced up as Malik slid onto his lap his knees digging into the back of the couch his fingers entangled into Bakura's white hair. "Let's see." Malik smirked wriggling a little on his lap and making Bakura purr. "It's late; the baby is fast asleep… and snoring." They both looked over to see their newly brought great dane puppy out cold by the fire to keep warm. "And I can at least think of four very good and pleasurable reasons on why you should come to bed."

"I can think of six," Bakura growled playfully as he shifted both of them onto the floor. Malik's happy and delightful laughs filled just about every corner of the house. The puppy opened his eyes and was met with his two Master's making out and playing about on the floor.

He got up with a wag of his tail and bounded over and stuck his noise where it wasn't welcome. "FUCKING HELL RUPERT!" Bakura yelped at the cold noise on his heated skin. "Out!" He growled in annoyance and Malik held in his chuckle. The dog Malik named Rupert from a favorite bedtime book.

* * *

Bakura cringed at the thought of Malik seeing what had become of his home, how cold and unlived it now looked and never again would there be life living within those walls. "I can't live there without you anymore, I tried too… but it hurts too much." Bakura sat on the damp grass and the rain fell a little heavier. The few people that had been there visiting loved ones long gone or just passed away, were starting to leaving for home.

Two young women started to argue, it brought a small smile to Bakura's lips. "Another thing I'll miss about you." It may have been odd but he missed the arguments they had and even more so on the making up parts afterwards.

* * *

Bakura ducked as the vase, book, two cups and even a boot that was thrown at him, all hitting the wall behind him. "How many times have I told you to stop pressuring me about it?!" A mid thirty year old Malik yelled enraged at having this very old and strenuous conversation. Rupert fled the room in fight and seeking protection and comfort from Yugi.

"It's nothing." Bakura yelled back holding onto his anger the best he could, not understanding completely on why Malik didn't want to or why he was so afraid of being changed. "I went through it." Bakura reminded him of what he was.

"And can you even remember what your personality was before your change?" Malik kept the coffee table and couch between them. Bakura was silent though his eyes and expression said no. "Thought so." Malik roughly ran both hands through his hair. "There is no guarantee that _**I**_ will be the same." Malik shot back.

"You always throw that into the conversation." Bakura hissed back.

"Because," Malik yelled holding back tears that had gathered in his eyes and had been there since Bakura brought it up, "I don't think you can understand!" Malik shot back hoping it would hit through that sometimes thick skull of his lover.

"Then why don't you explain it to me or are you just too chicken to go through with it." The words had barely left Bakura's mouth when he was ducking from a book flying his way.

"You're so stupid and arrogant!" Malik yelled at him infuriated, hurt and exhausted all at once. "I don't want to lose you over something you are being selfish about." Malik stormed from the living room… maybe one day he would explain it to his nine hundred year old lover.

"What the fuck is wrong with living forever?" Bakura yelled after him, he couldn't help it, Malik wasn't getting any younger. Bakura growled cursing himself and wanting to beat his head in for upsetting his Malik yet _again_.

* * *

Bakura was soaked right through as he sat before the stone tracing out the engraved black markings that formed Malik's name. "Sir?" Yugi called. "It's raining." Bakura didn't feel cold or uncomfortable from being wet as his mind remembered hot passion filled nights and a very playful and generally happy Malik. Yugi was worried for the other's health. "You might get sick." A new waved had came forth within him and tears refreshed the old tracks down his cheeks to be partly washed away by the rain, Thoughts he wished to forget came forward like a charging bull.

* * *

The quiet of the house was shattered by the shrill sound of the fire-alarm; Bakura dropped his book in the living room and ran through the house. "Yugi?!" He called for help just incase it was too big to handle on his own or if the older servant was cooking in the kitchen.

Yugi came in through the front door looking confused and worried as he followed Bakura into the kitchen to see the stove in flames and Malik standing to close as if he didn't see the fire or feel the heat. Yugi rushed for the fire-extinguisher. "Malik!" Bakura pulled him away as Yugi put the fire out. "Damn it!" Bakura growled at him holding Malik by the shoulders and looking him over for burns. Not seeing any he quested him, "What were you trying to do? Burn the house down?"

"I…" Malik glanced about as if seeing where he was for the first time and glanced at Bakura a little puzzled. "I was outside working on the motorbike." He lifted his oil-greased covered hands.

"It's alright." Bakura hugged him and thought nothing of it until it happened more and more. It was small things at first, like Malik forgetting what he was doing, where he was going, who he was talking to… but never once had Bakura been asked by Malik on who he was. Bakura put it down to Malik wasn't as young as he once was, as he was now in his late forties.

Everything went downhill, Rupert passed away from old age and Malik over the years became worse within the mind. Doctors called it Alzheimer's disease and Malik was never again to do anything or be on his own again. Time had its way with Malik, he got older and older by the year and Bakura still held his youth of a mid-twenty year old man.

Bakura lifted his head up as the door to his bed room swung open and a doctor stepped out into the hallway with a not so positive look. "There isn't any more we can do but make him as comfortable as possible."

Bakura swallowed around the hard and rather large lump in his throat. "Is he awake?" He asked.

"Yes, but keep it short he needs his rest." Bakura nodded his thanks and entered the dimly lit room. There on the bed Malik lay fragile and weak as time had ravaged his body. Malik's once strong beating heart was irregular, his hands that once could put any surgeon to shame shook with a slight case of Parkinson's. His hair hadn't changed much but for the colour, and his eyes were the same. His natural tan had faded somewhat from spending so much time indoors… oh but how Bakura still loved him.

"Malik?" Bakura sat on the bed taking the other's hand in his own, bright light lavender eyes slowly opened, they were the only visible things left of Malik that hadn't changed, they were bright and untouched by time unlike the rest of his body. "The doctor said you…"

"I still marvel at how you never aged," Malik's voice was soft and smooth, Bakura smiled as he took in the sight of his lover… no more was Malik's hair that odd sandy blonde, it was white and gray, his face held more wrinkles these days and he was less mobile and he slept most of his time away.

"That's the vampire in me," Bakura whispered back leaning his top half slightly over the other to look him in the eyes better. Bakura knew it was too late to change Malik into what he was. There were so any times he could have forced Malik and changed him into a Vampire by force… but his love for the Human respected his wishes no matter how much it affected him emotionally to forever keep his lover with him.

"It surprised me more that you never left me." Tears formed and rolled out from the corner of Malik's eyes and ran into his hair, not once had Bakura been unfaithful to him in the long years they had been together.

"No," Bakura shook his head. "There is no one out there that could replace you and I don't have the room in my heart for another." He brushed the white hair from Malik's eyes, there was still so much Bakura wanted to say and tell Malik, as the _'I love you.'_ that was so frequently spoken between to the two seemed that it hadn't been said enough. "There has only and always will be you."

"I'm old." Malik had a small awareness of what had been between Bakura and himself, and now he felt guilty as he had aged so much and how well Bakura had taken care of him for the most parts of his life and loved him to fill five life times.

"No," Bakura shook his head. "You're still that same boy I caught trying to steal my car and fell in love with." Malik gave a small smirk.

"I remember." An old spark flared up in Malik's eyes and for a moment he didn't feel his age upon him. "You couldn't keep your eyes off my ass as they arrested me."

Bakura laughed, "It was the cutest ass I had seen in a long time."

"But the look on the cop's face when you asked if you could keep the handcuffs and with me still locked in them." Malik gave a small laugh along with Bakura. "They were my happiest days." Malik told him with a sigh. A short pause of silence passed between them, "I'm so tired, Bakura." Malik whispered.

"Then sleep my love," Bakura said as he lent up and as he kissed Malik lovingly on the forehead, tears filled his eyes as his lover was drifting off into an endless sleep.

* * *

"I understand now Malik." Bakura placed down his rose at the base of the tombstone and stood up. This was what Malik had feared most, this sorrowful pain of outliving everyone around him. Bakura didn't resent him or nor did he see it as a weakness. "I still love you," Bakura whispered for the final time as he turned on his heels and walked away.

* * *

OMG -sniffs- this idea came to me a few days ago, I had written at least four of these death ones, but none came out as good as this one, anyway **Reviewing** makes a happy LadyGodess. (Love, Cookies and Cake)


	4. Birthday

**Fandom**: Yugioh  
**Characters**: Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar  
**Prompt**: # 91: Birthday

**Word Count**: 1, 224

**Rating**: T

**Warning(s):** Morbid and fluffy.

**Summary**: Malik has no idea what to get Bakura for his Birthday but one gift stands out more so then the rest.

**Chapters: **4/100

**Chapter 4: The Gift.**

* * *

Malik's light lavender eyes scanned the shelves of all kinds of objects. The store was dimly lit; the windows were covered in dust as was the inside. Scented candles were burning making his nose itch and twitch making him sneeze a few times.

Malik had been running about all day from shop to shop in search of a gift since the moment a certain someone by the name of Ryou whispered t it was Bakura's birthday, today!

Malik had looked at books as a gift and found that Bakura could open his own library with the endless supply of books that he already had. Besides, Yugi had given Bakura a book already much to Yami's horror and dissatisfaction of the friendly gesture.

Malik had never known such a large variety of knives existed until today. Yes, the idea of giving Bakura such a dangerous gift and knowing full well that Bakura would use the knife or dagger in ways a knife or dagger shouldn't be used. Well, whatever knife or dagger Malik would have bought wouldn't compare to the gold handle and silver blade, Marik had given him.

Malik had also thought of spending what cash he did have and buy Bakura a ticket to Egypt and back, as Bakura had spoken many times on wanting to see his homeland and what had become of it. Anzu and Honda presented that ticket with hotel accommodations for a week.

Jewellery, it screamed rather personal and spoke volumes of something that their relationship wasn't just yet. They were still in the _friend's _section. Malik didn't want Bakura thinking he wanted what they did have to be more on the committed side. That too had fallen through since Ryou had given Bakura a necklace. Ryou received in return a hug and kiss with a thank you, which was more than what everyone else got.

Suddenly, Malik's phone rang; he pulled it from his pocket with a soft _hello._ His eyes still glued on the shelves before him. '_Gift six has walked in the door,'_ came Ryou's voice. _'It's Mai.' _Malik could hear everyone talking in the background. _'Any luck on finding your gift for Bakura?' _Ryou asked.

"No," Malik sighed moving to look at the other side of isle he was in. This side looked like something out of a movie or close to what a pirate's booty would hold. Gold necklaces, gold goblets, old paintings, sliver knives and forks, silver candle holders and swords. What kind of shop was this?

'_They got Bakura a teddy bear…' _Ryou sounded confused and fell silent; Malik took the option to listen. He picked up a gold armband that was in the shape of a snake made of gold. He placed it back and moved on. _"Oh, it's a dagger.' _Ryou said finally.

"I thought it was a teddy bear?" Malik raised an eyebrow at the rather large spider that crawled over the items on the shelf.

'_It is, you pull its head off and there is a dagger attached to the inside of its head.' _Ryou's voice held something close to annoyance… then again; it wasn't like Bakura needed any more sharp objects to play with.

"Thanks Ryou," Malik said, thankful for the updates while he searched for a gift.

'_Good luck.' _Ryou said and hung up, Malik shoved the phone back into his pocket.

Would Bakura think of him as morbid? Never had Malik given such a gift like this to anyone before, though Bakura liked dark things and the abnormal side in everything. Well, if Bakura didn't want it, then he could always keep it himself… it was kinda cool.

Malik pulled it from the dust it sat in and the shelf and carried it to the front. "I'll take it." He said to the old man behind the counter.

* * *

Malik had cleaned the glass case and wrapped it up in paper when Bakura walked in through his door. Malik glanced up and stepped away from the gift and table. Bakura raised an eyebrow with an odd smirk. "So you decided to join everyone else and got me a gift.""

"It's what you do when it is someone's birthday." Malik turned away and made himself busy with getting a drink.

Bakura let out a soft _'hmm'_ sound as he walked towards the table. 'I have received books, clothes, knives, plane tickets and even a teddy." Bakura pulled at the blue ribbon that held a small card and read the only two words.

'_Happy Birthday!'_

"So what did little Malik get me?" Bakura watched as Malik shrugged and sat down in the chair. Though Bakura at first didn't want anyone to find out what today was, and he never liked being the centre of anything and the less attention paid towards him the better he felt. Though being given all these gifts from everyone he knew was enjoyable and his day had turned out quite well.

"Open it and find out." Malik stared back at him then at the gift and having second thoughts on letting Bakura open it.

Bakura's grin widened as he ripped off the paper. He paused once he saw what his gift was and glanced at Malik with a disbelieving look. "How did you… this is just… wow." There were no other words.

"I'll take it that you like it," Malik grinned.

"Like it," Bakura snorted, "I love it." He picked it up and held it at eye level. "No one has ever given me such a gift… it's always books or knives, mostly knives… but a shrunken head." The head in the glass case was small, with large ears, black thick hair held back with a bone and its eyes and mouth were closed up with black stitches. The skin was a dark brown, and it was held up by a stand on a polished wooden base and a square glass case. "It's just like the one's mamma used to make." Bakura said with a smile, Malik laughed, though his laughter died in his throat when Bakura tilted his chin up. "Thank you," He whispered and Malik's breath and heart just stopped when soft lips pressed to his own in a simple kiss.

"You're welcome," Malik squeaked out as Bakura picked up his shrunken head and walked out of the room.

* * *

Still lots more to come so **R&R** (Love and Cookies)


	5. Children

**Author's Notes:** This idea came while writing a chapter for one of my fics. One pairing in particular here I fully blame and hold completely responsible for is Strange Liou, yes I blame you... Enjoy.

**Fandom:** Yugioh  
**Characters:** Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar  
**Prompt:** #28: Children

**Word Count:** 3, 253  
**Rating:** M

**Summary: **There aren't enough pages or time in the world to write everything there is to know about them. So I'll start with what should help you.

**Warning(s):** AU. M. Yaoi. Het. Mutable pairings. No spoilers... I own nothing but the plots...._**Fanfic100 Claim**_

**Chapters:** 5/100

**Chapter 4:** **Children.**

**

* * *

**

The harsh sounds of knocking broke throughout the quite of the house. It sounded like a thousand drums beating right next to his ear. "What the fuck did I drink last night?" Bakura growled pulling the pillow about his ears and rolled over and unconsciously wrapped his arms and a leg about his very frequent lover.

"What is that?" Yami lifted his head up looking about the room confused, then asked. "Where am I?" suddenly the shorter of the two found himself in an entanglement of blankets and sheet on the floor.

"You're a bed hog." Bakura scoffed at him and rolled over to get more comfy now that his double bed had more room... for him.

"Someone's at your door." Yami got up pooling the blankets about his naked body. "Where the hell are my clothes?"

"You threw them out the window last night." Bakura pushed himself up, "Said you'd never need them again." A smirk came to his pale lips.

Yami snorted. "You're not that good." He plucked up a pair of Bakura's jeans from the floor. They looked clean and smelt ok. He pulled them on, doing up the belt to keep them up.

"That hurt." Bakura pouted.

Snatching a shirt that was also not his, he left the room.

He ran his fingers through his hair to look kinda decent as he walked down the hallway to the front door and opened it. "Yeah?" Yami eyed a tall busty, blue eyed, brunet that was standing on his doorstep.

"I'm Anzu Mazaki from Child Services. I'm here..."

Yami cut in over her. "I think you have the wrong house, no children here." He went to shut the door. She held it open by placing her hand on it.

"Is there a Bakura..." Yami cut in over her by calling Bakura's name the instant he heard her ask for him.

"As I was saying." She didn't seem put off by the treatment as she so often dealt with difficult people from time to time. "I'm from Child Services."

"You said that already." Yami rubbed at his head, he shouldn't have drunken so much last night. Damn Seto and his drinking monopoly game. How that game came about he would never know, or the fact that Bakura won the twisted game. Yami was sure that he cheated somehow.

"These two are his." She stepped aside and gently pushed forward two small boys of the same age.

Yami was frozen on the spot; he couldn't find the words to call out to the other. "Who is it?" Bakura asked stopping just behind him. He eyed off the two boys who seemed to cling to each other. "Not interested in buying cookies." He went to shut the door on them.

"She's from child Services." Yami said gesturing for her to enter. Anzu took each of the boy's hands and lead them inside. Bakura was at a loss of words and followed them silently into the kitchen, his eyes on the boy that so closely resembled himself. Short white hair, pale skin and wide doe brown eyes. The other had natural tan skin, an off colour of blond hair and light lilac eyes.

"Would you like something to drink?" Yami asked going right for the cupboards.

"No thank you." She said, though it didn't stop him from making Bakura and himself one. The two small boys huddled together looking about. "I have all legal documents of the boys to say that you are their biological father..." Before a word could be said a tune was heard and Anzu excused herself instantly to answer the call, holding up a finger to indicate them to wait for her and that she wouldn't be long. She remained out of earshot but could still see the boys in her care.

"So," Bakura cleared his throat and grabbed a seat turned it about and sat down. Both children had their eyes on him. He couldn't for the life of him remember ever sleeping with a woman or if the world had become twisted and the gods were having a damn good laugh and knocked-up one of his past boyfriends, he just didn't see how those two could even be his. There had to be some kind of mistake.

"What's your names?" Yami asked approaching the two with cups in each hand. The boys backed up eying him warily. He placed down to cups of warm hot chocolate onto the table and stepped back.

The pale boy that looked so much like Bakura was about to speak up until the other spoke over him. "We aren't meant to talk to strangers." He scowled them both with a hard glare and silencing the other that clung to him.

"But Malik, mommy said we were coming to live with our daddy." The pale one blurted out tugging on the other's sleeve. Yami smirked and Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Ryou," Malik scowled him, "If mommy doesn't know them then they're strangers." By now both older males knew the two little ones were twins, though not identical.

"What's your mother's name?" Bakura asked wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Mommy," Ryou said hiding himself timidly behind Malik a little, his eyes on the drinks.

"What did everyone else call her?" He tried again, the two looked lost not sure how to answer.

"Sorry about that." Anzu walked back into the room pocketing her phone. "These two boys are Malik and Ryou Ishtar, both six years old." She dug about in her briefcase and pulled out an envelope. "We had such a hard time tracking you down." She glanced at Bakura while handing him the envelope. "The poor dears have been in one court hearing after another. You have full custody." The name Ishtar didn't ring a bell at all.

She turned to the twins placing down a backpack. "You two behave and enjoy your new home. I'll came back to check on you later." She turned about to face the older males. "I must go." She turned once more and left the room.

Bakura was up out of his chair and followed her. Ryou started to cry. "That's it?" He stopped her at the front door. "You drop off two kids to my house and leave."

"Bakura. Can I call you Bakura? Their mother left you a detailed letter explaining everything. My job was to pick them up and bring them to you. That's it." She turned to leave again.

"Isn't there someone else who could take them?" Bakura followed her again.

"No there isn't, you are their only family left." She opened her car door and stopped to look at him. "If you don't want them give me a call after the weekend and I'll pick them up and take them to the nearest orphanage. My number is on that envelope." She got into her car and drove away.

Bakura walked into the house and into the kitchen. Malik was hugging Ryou while he cried and mumbled, Yami was trying to calm them both down.

It took hours for them to get the little ones tucked away into bed in the guest bedroom. "Any idea on who the mother is?" Yami asked with a tired sigh, sitting next to Bakura on the living room couch.

"Not a clue..." he trailed off, getting up and walking out of the room for a few moments and then walked back into the room with the envelope Anzu had given him. He tore it open as he sat down. He skipped all the writing to the bottom to find out who it was and it all came back to him in a flash.

**

* * *

**_**Flashback.**_

The shrill sound of the phone cut through the dark room waking the sleeping form that was covered over with blankets. A tan hand groped about the nightstand before landing on the receiver of the phone and brought it under the covers to an ear. "Hel-hello?" Asked a sleepy soft voice.

'_Are you alone?' _Came the husky voice that sent all kinds of shivers throughout her body.

"Y-yes." The blankets were pulled away to reveal long black hair, tan skin and cobalt eyes. She reached over and turned on the lamp and picked up her watch. 2:46 am. "Of course I am alone."

'_Do you want to be?' _

She was soon opening the door to let her pale, tall, dark eyed... she couldn't finish it. She blushed looking away when he grinned at her. Not waiting for an invitation, he pushed off the doorframe and kissed her on the lips briefly on his way past, letting himself in. "It's been awhile since I saw you last." She was shaking and her heart was racing in her chest... he had come even though it had been a month, he was here.

As soon as she had locked the front door, she was pressed against it face first and every inch of his body was pressed against hers. "Did you think I had forgotten?" She was turned about and this time her back was pressed against that cold hard wood of the door. "How have you been, Isis?" he wasn't after pleasantries when he tugged at the belt that held her pink robe on and covered her naked body. It fell to the ground leaving her bare before him, she tried to cover herself up with her hands and arms even crossed her legs.

"Bakura." She gasped when he lifted her up, forcing her to hold onto him, wrapping her legs about his waist as he carried her to the bed.

Magically so to speak, his clothes were gone by the time her back hit the mattress and Bakura was on top of her. He was far more experienced then her and she was grateful for it. Bakura had had many lovers but all of the male gender. "You want to skip right to it or get into some foreplay?" He asked voice smooth and low.

"Foreplay?" She questioned trying to control her breathing and shaking body. No warning he was moving down her body, stopping once he was between her legs. She slapped a hand over her mouth to contain a cry.

Bakura had told his brothers that he was going on a two to three day trip to see their mother. He had booked this room in a cockroach infested hotel for the night.

It hadn't been easy for her to lie to her father that she was going to stay with her older adopted brother for awhile. Well she would stay with him but she wasn't going there right away. Her father would kill her if he found out what she was really doing, since his plans for her would be ruined in marring some rich guy's son to improve and expand his company, which in turn would be hers one day.

This wasn't done for the cheap thrill of sneaking about behind everyone's backs or the fact that what would happen to her if they were found out... it was to ease her fears. Isis had after all gone after Bakura with nothing more than needing someone to talk too and he had been there with open arms to ease her worries.

She was terrified when she found out that she was betrothed and her father had arranged it. There had been no way out for her and she didn't dare go against her father's wishes. He wasn't the kind of man you said no to and lived. She had met her fiancé. He was so much older than her and by far not that appealing, he was cold and ruthless in business meetings. When they were together he eyed her off like she was some kind of meat. It terrified her on would it would be like on their wedding night. Would he be so cutthroat with her like he was to his business partners, she didn't know and didn't want to find out. She had gathered up all the courage she had to ask Bakura to be her first.

Her frightened feelings and thoughts had turned into lust filled wants the more her pale friend paid attention to her body. Bakura whispered words of comfort into her ear as he spread her thighs more apart and pressed forward into her body slowly. Her pain filled cries filled the room for a few moments when Bakura could go no further. She panted and tightly griped the sheets, her eyes scrunched tightly closed. "Keep your eyes on me, it'll pass." He reassured her and slowly at first he thrusted into her over and over again. The bedsprings squeaked lightly with every movement they made.

Soon enough she was moaning and digging her nails into his back and she wrapped her legs about him tightly.

She rode the waves of an orgasm, crying out Bakura's name as she met him thrust for thrust after a good few moments he followed her for his own climax. His limbs were shaky as was her own. He rolled off her and laid beside her, hand on her hip rubbing slightly to help comfort her a little, after all he did just deflower her. "I think you'll be fine." He wiped her black strands of hair from her sweat covered forehead.

He held her for a bit in his arms until he had thought that she might have fallen asleep. He moved out from under her and was soon dressing; Isis now sat on the bed with the pink robe wrapped about her body tightly, covering everything she wished him not to see. "Thank you." She glanced at him reaching out to take his hand. Bakura stopped and glanced down at her. "I know this may have caused some trouble for you and..." she couldn't remember the person's name he was going out with.

"Fuck him!" Bakura hissed angrily. "Otogi dumped me last night for some guy he just met." He slumped down next to her on the bed. "I think I may cool it on having attachments for awhile." He looked at her with a grin. "It's going to be hard getting over you." He nudged her a little. She knew he was joking and laughed thankful for the light mood. "Good luck." He said kissing her on the cheek and got up to leave.

"Will you come if I send you an invitation? It's going to be held four months from now." She asked.

"Make it a guest-plus-one and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"What happened to no attachments?" She smiled at him.

"It's four months from now." Bakura complained with a pout. "Do you except me to stay single for that long?" she knew that he longed for someone he could hold onto for more than a fling.

They said their goodbyes with promises of seeing each other again on her big day.

**

* * *

  
**

"What's it say?" Yami asked breaking him from his thoughts.

Bakura's eyes refocused on the letter as he looked over the words, some of the page had water marks on it as if Isis had been crying while writing it. He went back to the top and started to read it out.

_Dear Bakura. _

_I'm cutting out the pleasantries and getting to the point. If you are reading this then I'm dead. My heart finally gave in the battle and you have both my, our sons with you now. Oh god I'm hoping they are with you. In case you may be pissed at me or have completely forgotten me. We had that one-nightstand together some years ago. The wedding didn't go through as my father had planed due to the fact that I was pregnant with twins. My father disowned me as soon as he found out. How could I hide it from him? I was huge. And I heard you had found someone so I thought it best to raise them on my own. _

_There aren't enough pages or time in the world to write everything there is to know about them. So I'll start with what should help you. My eldest Malik, so brave, fearless and so protective of Ryou. If Malik is standoffish, which I know he is. You can break him down with creampuffs. Books of the Discworld, we are half way through __Mort. Talk to him if he is in the room, let him know that you are there for him and I'm sure after that he'll be on his way to warming up to you. _

_My youngest Ryou, by seven and half minutes, will go nowhere without Malik at his side. Ryou will warm up to you in no time and help Malik to do the same. Loves pancakes, I make them for him every weekend, we go to the park every Sunday, don't forget that. Oh how he looks just like you. He is thoughtful of others, shy and very protective of Malik. _This doesn't mean they do not fight between each other._ Make sure that Ryou has his bear at bedtime. It'll be the headless one. It was ripped off in a fight between the two. I never found the head. _

_There is still so much I want to say. I left all you need for them in this envelope to get them into school and doctors if they need to go. Malik is known to getting sick in winter so make sure to bundle him up a little extra and don't keep them out too late if it's really cold. I leave them in your care Bakura; they have no one else but you. _

_Love Isis Ishtar. _

Bakura remembered everything and understood why he had never heard from her again, they had been the best of friends up until that night and he had completely placed her out of his mind when she never contacted him again. He folded up the letter and placed it onto the coffee table. "So are you going to keep them here with you?" Yami asked.

"I need to sleep on it." Bakura said standing up leaving the room.

He soon walked into the guest room, finding both little ones in the same bed fast asleep. Bakura picked up the backpack and rummaged through it for a moment pushing aside clothing and found the headless teddy bear at the bottom of the bag.

He pulled it out and walked over to the bed and tucked the bear under Ryou's arm and then pulled the covers up over Malik. He stopped and lightly caressed the boy's cheek, he looked so much like his mother, the tan smooth skin, nose, the hair he guessed it _might_ have been the mix of his white and her black hair. The eyes were something new, but that glare Malik had thrown his way when he tried to get them into the bath was all Isis. All his own looks he could see in Ryou so clearly.

"Looks like the two of us just became four." Yami said softly from the doorway, the decision to keep the boys wasn't going to be an easy one for his pale lover.

"I'm not that good, remember." Bakura snorted sounding a little hurt as he left the bedroom door open slightly and headed into his own room across the hall.

Yami smirked as he followed the other knowing Bakura was after a distraction for the night and beside he did always say that things looked ten times better in the morning.

**

* * *

**

If you haven't guessed it yet but I'm doing short mini stories for this 100fanfic challenge. This post would have been a lot longer than this, but I thought what I posted here was ok. **Review** (love and cookies).


	6. What?

**Fandom:** Yugioh  
**Characters:** Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar  
**Prompt:** #77: What?

**Word Count:** 584  
**Rating:** M

**Chapters:** 6/100

**Summary: **Most of the time it left Malik feeling angry or upset for unknown reasons.

**Warning(s):** M for Mature. Yaoi, no spoilers here.

**Chapter 6: What?**

**

* * *

**

Malik's devil always wore tight black jeans and tight tops, white hair and that damn smirk that would have any man or woman dropping their pants for a little piece of action. Yes, Bakura had what it took to have someone new in his bed every night of the week. Well that had been the rumour that Malik took no notice of but at the same time bothered him.

It was like Bakura had his own damn secret fan-club. Anzu followed him about as if he was the latest hot hit rock-star with a bad-boy attitude. Yugi, Jou, Otogi stared dreamily when talking to him or even just watching him. All of them took the opportunity to touch him in what they hoped looked _innocent _enough but to get the message of what they really wanted across.

Malik saw right through it. Yes Bakura may have rejected them, but it didn't make _him_ feel any better about it and it had most of the time it left Malik feeling angry or upset for unknown reasons. He soon enough found himself caught in the Devil's Snare late Tuesday afternoon.

Malik had been invited over by Ryou for dinner and a few drinks. It was Ryou who had announced innocently enough in general conversation. "My car is in the Garage."

"Don't worry I'll take you shopping." Marik grinned and pulled Ryou from the house before anything else was said. No one had mentioned the need for groceries or the fact that they hadn't started on the meal that was on the table.

So Malik and the Devil himself were left alone. Bakura was himself and in one moment of weakness Malik had let his guard down and one thing lead to another.

He woke the next morning, naked and in Bakura's bed, his clothing just about torn up and all over the floor. Malik got to his feet and gathered up his clothing, getting dressed, he soon made his way downstairs. He passed Ryou on his way down as the other was coming up."Are you just getting in?" Malik asked seeing as Ryou was still in the same clothing as yesterday.

Ryou blushed. "It was a really long shopping list."

Malik continued on his way down to give Bakura a piece of his mind, when his breath caught in his throat at seeing the half-dressed Bakura blocking his way. "I had an assumption about you." Bakura grinned approaching him. Malik couldn't look away, his pants felt so tight suddenly.

"And what is that?" Malik tried to sound angry, but it wasn't working not while Bakura was this close to him and his heart was beating fast enough for the world to hear.

"That you always had a crush on me." He grinned reaching out to brush a bit of messy hair from Malik's face.

"I do not!" Malik hissed batting his hand away, Bakura circled him, that grin still in place.

"You don't, huh?" He purred in Malik's ear softly while taking a soft nibble and slid his hands down Malik's sides and into his pants and grabbed his almost hard member. He melted and a moan escaped his lips as his head fell back onto Bakura's shoulder and slid his eyes closed. "You were moaning my name a _lot_ last night that would have said otherwise." Bakura suddenly pulled away adding, "pity, because I have one on you." He shrugged walking away.

It took a few seconds for it to register in Malik's mind… "What?"

**

* * *

**


	7. Green

_Fanfic100 Claim_

**Fandom**: Yugioh  
**Characters**: Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar  
**Prompt**: #14: Green

**Word Count**: 2,136  
**Rating**: M

**Chapters:** 4/100

**Summary**: "Stay as long as you need too, I really don't mine." He offered, Bakura gave a soft smile and started to drift off to sleep.

**Warning(s)**: M. Language. AU. No spoilers.

**

* * *

**

The dawn was almost here and the light fall of snow came down, he exited the factory he worked in. He spent his hours here making wooden and metal crate boxes for overseas shipment for eleven hours, then he would go home sleep for a few hours and be back doing it all over again.

The sun peeked over the horizon making the already frigid air even colder, if that was possible. He staggered on his feet while he coughed into his gloved hand for a few moments. His body ached like never before, his chest felt as though someone had hit him with a sledgehammer and his brain felt four times too big for his head… more to the point he just felt like crap… "Bakura!" He stopped walking and groaned, it was too much effort to turn about to listen to some bullshit complaint his Forman had about him.

He turned about anyway, pain shot through his body like a million small knives stabbing him in his joints and head. It was the boss-man himself, he had managed to pull himself out of his nice heated office to mingle with the slaves of his factory. He was standing here, by the large doors. Gloved hands tucked under his arms, a jacket that made him look four times bigger, a woollen hat, a scarf that covered his neck and half his face… the boss reminded him of Malik, who didn't like the cold at all and wrapped himself up the same way. The boss had a rather unhappy look on his round flushed face. "If you don't pull your weight tomorrow, you can forget about coming back." He snarled then turned finding another target to threaten. He was on a power trip, again.

Bakura just walked off, he couldn't give a shit, he was over worked and underpaid, trying to keep a roof over his head, not that it was much of a roof, but it kept him from living on the streets. The sudden coldness hit his feet making them numb and causing him to shiver. The puddle of melted snow got through the hole in his shoe.

He growled irritably and kept on walking, hearing the sounds of police or ambulance sirens somewhere close by. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets even more and hunched his shoulders to help block out the cold wind. Home wasn't that far, only a few blocks away. In this neighborhood a walk at this hour was like throwing raw meat into prana infested waters.

Two blocks later and all he could think about was curling up and going to sleep once he got home, or better yet, curling up with his boyfriend and going to sleep, even better would be a mild brake-in into his boyfriend's apartment and sleep a few hours in a real bed with heating. Besides all that, Malik was away overseas attending some family thing that he wasn't invited too. Bakura coughed once again into his hand making him feel dizzy and the throbbing in his head worsened along with his chest. Besides Malik lived on the other side of town in a luxury apartment building and the security there would have him arrested if caught.

It was just better to go home since it was closer and sleep.

Bakura walked into the lobby of his building, passing the wall of mail-boxes that were over stuffed with unread junk mail. The walls were a dark green and needed a repaint, the holes in the floors and carpets. Women sat about on worn out couches or lent against the walls. A few boys were among them and Bakura doubted they were of legal age. They all talked with each other as they too were returning home from a night of work. The small caged room the Super sat in glaring at everyone that was coming and going, barking for rent to be paid even if it wasn't due.

"C'monHiroto." A tall brunet pleaded, leaning on the counter giving a good full view of her breasts in the one-size to small corset top. "You'll have fun, I guarantee it." This argument wasn't anything new, the girl was interested, but the guy was too dense to notice and they spent more time arguing like an old married couple then being civil to each other.

Bakura walked by them. "Hey Anzu, Honda!"

"Bakura," She smiled generally happy to see him, though it was quickly replaced with a frowned of worry. "You look like shit! In fact the thing my cat dragged in looked better then you." She said not moving from her spot and Hiroto wasn't taking any notice of her flirting like always.

"Are you alright?" She asked moving away from the counter, her high heel boots clipped dully against the rotting floor.

"Nothing a few hours of sleep won't cure." He said over his shoulder as he vanished through the stairwell door since the lifts were death-tarps.

Anzu shot her boyfriend-to-be a worried look. "Leave it alone," He warned her, he could hear her mind ticking over.

"I wasn't going to do anything." Anzu protested, before looking once more over her shoulder. "Maybe I might take some soup up to him later."

* * *

Malik sighed heavily as the call he was making rang out with no answer and went onto voice mail. "Still nothing?" Seto asked placing down two cups of hot coffee.

"Nothing," He sighed placing down the cell and picking up the coffee. "He was meant to be here. When was the last time you saw him?" Malik asked. Seto pulled a slight face of disgust at the question, everyone knew that he didn't care much for the almost homeless-guy.

"I haven't." Seto pulled off his black leather gloves.

Malik sighed as he tried calling again; he had bought Bakura a new cell-phone a few months back and he kept finding it somewhere in his apartment after the other had left, all Bakura could say was that he had forgotten it…damn he was so stubborn. He would never accept any form of help or gifts for that matter. Hell, Malik had even offered for the older male to move in with him. Bakura ended up in one of his _moods_, saying that he could make his own way in the world. Malik admired him for it, since he had come from a very wealthy family and was attending the best collage the city had to offer and he was living independently so it was no big deal for him to help the other out.

"I knew if I didn't stay he would work himself to death." Malik hissed, Seto just raised an eyebrow. Ishizu had dragged him away for a few weeks back to Egypt to visit family members, truly a boring and uneventful trip that sadly forced him to leave Bakura behind.

"I don't know why you don't ditch the vagabond lover and find someone who's…"

"Of our class?" Malik jumped in, eyes narrowing as he started to shake out of anger.

"Well, I was going to say me… you can't do better than me." Seto smirked smugly. "But then I would think, everyone is of better class then Bakura. And your family would have given me an open invitation if we were dating."

"Stick it Kaiba." Jou said sitting down, before Malik could react. "A relationship with you would be like watching paint dry. Sex would be pencilled in with your daily manicures and massagers and appointments with clients."

"Says the guy that would fuck anything in a back alley." Seto sneered.

"At least it would be fun." Jou threw back and then said to Malik. "I saw Bakura about a week ago. He looked alright. He said that there was no point in hanging about if you weren't. But if you ask me he just didn't want to put up with, _him_." Jou nodded towards Kaiba.

"Why don't you two see him for the little gold-digger that he is?" Seto took a sip of his hot coffee. "It wouldn't surprise me if you ended up being murdered by him." Seto gasped standing up when Malik deliberately knocked the hot cup coffee into his lap.

"Why I'm still friends with you is behind me." Malik stood up; he was so tired of always defending his lover against the always jealous driven Seto. "I don't want to see _you_ again." He took his hot drink and left while pocketing his cell phone. Jou in the mean time was doubled over with laughter.

"Shut up Jounouchi!" Seto huffed turning and leaving as well, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed in a number that he had been saving for such an occasion. Let's see how Malik would still like Bakura after he had no job at all.

**

* * *

**

Malik was seething; it didn't matter to anyone that Bakura had saved him that night almost a year ago. He had gotten lost and ended up getting mugged. The next thing Malik remembered was waking up on a beat up couch with a serious concussion and that his rescuer had been looking after him for four days. Still unable to move he spent another two days on that couch being watched over … He had learnt so much about the other in that time as well and Malik had fallen hard for the blunt, though still shy Bakura. In a whim he had giving himself to Bakura who had taken him on that couch in an almost caveman like fashion; damn it had been the best two days of his life. He would never have experienced anything like that in his proper world of etiquette.

The few people that stood outside the almost condemned apartment building didn't even look twice as the black stylish sports car pulled up to a stop and Malik got out of the driver's side. He ignored the comments for a _good-time _from the new girls to the building.

Honda spotted the male entering his lobby and rushed over as Malik made his way to the stairwell. "Just so you know that Bakura is behind on his rent by four months, I'm issuing an eviction today."

Malik stopped walking he was so used to Honda trying to get money out of him by using his lover. "Bakura always pays his rent on time… but if you wish to take it further I'll have my lawyer contact you."

Honda backed off, "I was kidding," he laughed it off.

"I wasn't." Malik snapped.

"Hello Malik," Anzu greeted approaching. "I'm glad you're here, Bakura looked so horrible that I'm even worried about him." He turned and pushed the door open to the stairs.

Malik had to step over a few residences that were passed out in the hallway, either from alcohol or drugs. It made him all the more determined to get Bakura out of here. He knocked on the apartment door rather hard and called out his name… no answer came from inside. So Malik pulled out his cell phone and dialed Bakura's number again, he glanced at the door when he heard the ringing from inside. He sighed, whether Bakura was sick or not he might have gone back to work… Anzu's comment made him more anxious to find him. Satisfied that Bakura wasn't home Malik left, leaving instructions for Anzu to call if his lover turned up.

* * *

Malik was soon walking into his apartment, he would shower and change and go back to Bakura's apartment and wait there. What Malik didn't expect upon walking in through his front door was to see Bakura's beat up boots laying before the door for anyone to trip over and his jacket was thrown over the counter. Malik sighed as he kicked the boots out of the way and headed down the hallway.

Malik pushed open the door to his bedroom and approached the bed; Bakura slumbered so soundly, tissues littered the bed and floor along with their empty boxes. Malik crawled onto the bed pushing aside the crumbled tissues. "I broke in, hope you didn't mind." Bakura opened an eye; his cheeks were flushed with a fever.

"Not at all," Malik whispered brushing the hair from the other's face.

"I'll be gone by morning."

"Stay as long as you need too, I really don't mine." He offered, Bakura gave a soft smile and started to drift off to sleep. Malik would keep his lover here as long as he could.

* * *

Well, it didn't turn out as what I was hoping it would. Seto I don't think came off as the very stuck up girly rich-boy –shrugs- I donno, I might pull it down and give it a better go some other time. Review, (Love and Cookies)


	8. Writer’s choice

**Fandom:** Yugioh  
**Characters:** Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar  
**Prompt:** #100: Writer's choice

**Word Count:** 4,867  
**Rating:** M

**Chapters:** 8/100

**Summary:** Bakura the thief trying to keep ahead of the pharaoh's guards. Malik trying to keep himself and Bakura out of trouble.

**Warning(s):** Yaoi. Some spoilers are lightly mentioned, names mostly. Tormenting and Fluff ahead with a twist of humour. _Fanfic100 Claim_

**Author's Notes:** Once again just watch out for time changes, I haven't really marked them, but each break is a time change, it's not important. This one is the longest on I have done yet, I think. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

The market was rather busy, noisy, dusty and hot for this time of the morning. He had been knocked to the ground quite a few times. He had a scrape on his knee that bled a little and was slightly painful. Though he wouldn't complain for the others would laugh at him and he didn't want to be called a baby. "Wait here," The oldest boy hissed and they shoved him between a wall and a camel out of view of the palace guards that walked by.

Once the guards were gone they all huddled around and hissed out in whispers of getting the food they needed for home. They drew everything in the sand with excited enthusiasm, where they would come in from, how they would escape, where they would meet if they got separated. The youngest and smallest of them all watched it all with wide eyes... "Remember," The eldest stood up. "No one gets left behind."

"Right!" The five others said in unison and rushed off swiftly through the crowds of people in different directions. The youngest went to rush after them, not wanting to be left behind or left out, he wondered how he was going to keep up with them all.

"Not you Bakura." He was pushed against the wall again, not hard, but enough to get his attention. "I have something special for you to do." A bag was thrusted into his chest, "Your job is to get gold. From the crowds or the venders."

"… that's, that's the grownups job." Bakura stared wide eyed at the large bag then at the boy before him.

"Don't have to fill the whole bag, just a few coins. For the training." He ruffled Bakura's hair before he turned and walked off. "I'll be watching." He called back with a wave.

Bakura huffed a little, this was his father's doing… always pushing him to be that one step better than the others. No one his age was out in the pharaoh's market place stealing money. No they were stealing rocks from the villagers at home for their training. They were safe from harm, safe from the pharaoh's guards.

With a sigh, Bakura pushed off the wall, he had to get some money before returning home, he didn't want to be laughed at or his father to become mad. He kicked a rock that was in his path. Why did his father have to be the ruler of the village or the king of thieves. Everyone expected so much of him. He scanned the area for an easy target… it was best to get the job done fast and leave before seen.

There she was, a few feet away and bent over a table, transfixed with all the jewelery, her pouch was hanging from her hip and slightly open that even he could see the coins from all the way over where he stood. He ducked through the people swiftly; no one took any notice of one's as young as him. He crawled under the table, from the side so not to be seen. He could hear them haggling over a price. Bakura moved the cloth only to have it fall on his white locks, he pulled a knife from his belt and made a reach for the pouch… he paused as he saw a few of his friends running like their lives depended on it.

"THIEVES!" Came a scream over the market and guards were in chase. Bakura's heart froze up and his mind shut down, they had been spotted and it would make it hard for them to escape, some of them Bakura knew that he would never see again, but such was the fate of a thief in the pharaoh's kingdom.

"THIIEEEF!" Came the scream that priced his ears making him wince, he jerked his head up and saw the woman screaming at him, pointing and popping from one foot to the other while holding her pouch. Four of the guards slid to a stop and changed direction and came after him. In the hurry to escape Bakura knocked over the table, causing the guards and the woman to fall over it as he made a run for his own escape. The merchant was yelling at them angrily for the damages done to his stock.

Bakura glanced back and the guards were after him… he ducked and weaved through people and a few times the guards almost had him, almost. Bakura crawled through a wooden fence and ducked under the bellies and legs of camels and horses. The animals made their protests nosily and stooped their hooves in the sand. Twice Bakura almost got trampled on. He reached the other side unharmed on his hands and knees. The guards were fighting the animals to get through. Bakura found himself at a dead end, he turned about to find the guards were nearly upon him. "Give up boy." The leader sneered, panting and sweating from the chase. "There's nowhere else to run."

The boy had let slip the cheekiest of grins, "You don't have me yet." He kicked the latch on the pen, the frightened and panicked animals charged taking out the guards. Bakura ran with them successfully escaping. Once turning a corner he slowed to a walk, glancing over his shoulder just to be sure and as luck would have it he walked right into the pharaoh himself and his royal court that were out for a daily walk through the market. 'Oh mother of Isis…' Suddenly the back of his knee was kicked and Bakura was face first in the mud and a weight was on his back.

"Found you!" Was the ridiculously happy voice above him, Bakura glanced up to see the Pharaoh, his son and his royal court move on without so much as a second glance. "Let's go," That voice hissed and Bakura glanced over to see the guards looking for him again.

Bakura let himself be pulled into an alleyway and shoved within the shadows. "Wait here," The other said rushing back to the entrance only to shout. "THIEF! THIEF!" Bakura wide eyed didn't know what to do, there were solid stone walls all around him… he was done for. How could he have let his happen? A good thief was meant to get _himself _out of trouble. The guards stopped for a moment as the other told them what happened and pointed them in a different direction. "He stole all my money."

"This way!" The leader of the guards shouted. "Towards the river." The all rushed by in a hurry.

Bakura slumped against the wall. "They are… gone." The other turned about and walked towards him. "You were lucky that I had been watching. They would have taken your hand and your head for what you did. I'm Malik by the way."

"I had everything under control." Bakura scoffed sliding to the floor in relief that he could relax for a moment to get his breath back, ignoring the fact that the other introduced himself.

"Sure you did." Malik placed his hands on his hips. "Though I have never seen thieves run into the pharaoh himself like that before."

"I am the great thief and I never do anything that isn't on purpose." Bakura waved off.

"I think you're great at trying to get yourself killed… I think maybe you should pick something else to make a living from. Like breeding cows… or in your case, sheep."

Bakura stood up dusting himself off. "You think too much." He moved forward a little only stopping a few inches from Malik. "What is it that _you _do?" Bakura poked him in the chest, staring into the brightest of lavender eyes he had ever seen. The boy before him was a little younger by a few years, but he was dressed rather well for just a commoner or a slave.

"I make parchments and scrolls for the palace with my father." Malik said rather proudly.

Bakura just scoffed again. "So you're one of those learn people. Bet you can read and stuff."

"Rather well." He added, "Learned."

"What?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"It's pronounced learned." Malik said, though his voice lacked the smug tone. Bakura rolled his eyes and walked around him to leave now that it was safe enough. He had to get home so his father and mother wouldn't worry. "Indebted."

Bakura froze and glanced back over his shoulder. "What?"

"It's pardon or excuse me." Malik huffed. "And you are indebted to me because I saved your life."

"No I'm not." Bakura said, never had he heard of anything so stupid. Sure his grandpa talked about something like this once or twice, but he didn't really listen to the old man.

"You owe me." Malik grinned.

"I owe you nothing." Bakura snapped back, this was going to go down so well when his father finds out, who had this uncanny ability to know things that no one else did.

"I saved your life." He hissed.

"No you didn't." Bakura hissed back.

"Yes I did."

"Did not."

"Did."

"Did not."

"Did."

"FINE!" Bakura snapped at the end of his patients, "You saved my life!" He was never going to live this down when the other's find out, he'll be the laughing stock of his village. "Can I go now?"

Malik wasn't sure on where this was meant to lead; he had no clue on what to do now. "Sure." He didn't know what else to say. Bakura walked swiftly to the entrance of the alleyway and glanced about to make sure it was clear for him to move. "Wait!" Malik called out, taking a bag from off his shoulder and held it out. "It holds food, water and a few coins. Not much though, but enough." He pressed it into Bakura's hands and walked by him out into the street looking about before hissing back. "Go, now." He waved the other out.

Bakura rushed up to Malik and kissed his cheek, "Thank you." He whispered out, he had been helped out in more ways than one. Bakura disappeared among the people of the market. Malik smiled and turned about to walk home. Unknowing to him that it wouldn't be the last time he would see the thief.

**

* * *

**

The palace court yard and the village below were packed with everyone that came from all over to celebrate the seventeenth birthday of the pharaoh's only son. Malik walked the dusty streets with an arm full of scrolls. "Did you hear? The king of thieves is on the move again."

"Best we take extra care at night." Another woman whispered back."Or it might be one of us he steals."

Malik's heart sunk a little, his poor thief only got that title after his family was murdered. Malik had been out that night getting water when the thief stumbled upon him, injured and bleeding. Malik's father had patched up the thief the best he could and left the boy in Malik's charge to feed him and keep an eye on him. In the days of recovery Bakura never once mentioned what happened to him, but the only thing that was a reminder of that night was a scar over Bakura's right eye and cheek.

The thief was back on his feet and stole everything that wasn't tied down or under the watchful eyed of the palace guards. One night Bakura never showed up. Malik's father tried to ease him by telling him that a thief's life wasn't an easy one. Malik though heartbroken when days turned into weeks and weeks into months and no sight of the thief anywhere. And then just as suddenly as Bakura vanished he would reappear as if nothing happened. Malik soon got used to the thief's ways.

Bakura had become the most wanted man in all of Egypt within a year. Though at times it was hard to get any time at all together since Malik was watched closely most of the time and now living within the palace walls did provide difficulties for the thief to find him.

"Is that the pharaoh's report?" Malik was snapped out of his thoughts and before he could react the scroll was taken from his arms and Bakura walked by him unrolling it, the ends of his red cloak flapped loosely as he walked by, his hair hidden by a tan hood.

"Bakura!" Malik hissed lowly making sure no one over heard him. "Bakura, give it back!" he followed the older male. "I'll not be placed up on charges for treason for associating with you."

"How else am I to know what's going on in this place?" Bakura squinted his eyes at the scroll while turning it this way and that.

"You can't even read." Malik said, still walking after the thief.

"Not the point… the little pictures help." Bakura turned it upside down.

"Their hieroglyphs and you need to be able to read to understand them." Malik followed him through the crowd that seemed to busy doing their own thing to notice them.

Bakura stopped suddenly holding out the scroll, "then read it too me."

Malik's eyes narrowed at the bit of rolled up paper. "No."

"Malik." Bakura growled, the real threatening tone was lacking that he had witnessed the thief use on so many others. However, he still took Bakura seriously for this was still a serious matter.

"I won't do it." He was refusing only because the thief would get himself hurt by doing something stupid. "I won't have your death on my conscious." Malik snapped. "My answer is no." He turned to walk away, but Bakura blocked his path.

"Read it!" Bakura demanded.

"No!"

"Read!" He narrowed his eyes.

"No." Malik hissed and started walking; the thief stayed a few feet ahead of him, walking backwards, the scroll behind his back and a wicked grin stretched across his lips. "That's not what you were saying the other night in the pharaoh's treasury." Bakura said in a sing-song tone.

Malik stumbled on his own feet and flushed furiously, gasping, "Do not..?!"

Bakura said in a lust filled tone mimicking the same little gasps and pants that Malik always made. "Yes, yes. H, harder… oh, Bakura, Yes, I'm going too, yes, I'm…"

"THEIF!" He shouted at the top of his lunges, the guards nearby stopped and started to run towards them. The few women and men about gathered their children and hurried from area. Bakura's eyes widened not believing that Malik had just done what he did.

"How dare you, I'm the king of thieves!" Bakura hissed dangerously, his eyes however shone with excitement, Malik did always know how to keep him on his toes.

"Please, you can barely steal yourself a goat." Malik growled back with a smirk, Bakura lent in and placed a kiss to Malik's lips, his fingers tangled in gold spun hair and his other hand at the younger one's backside, both enjoying the unique tender moment. A moan escaped Malik and then Bakura whispered. "I'll see you tonight." He turned away fleeing.

The guards stopped a few feet from the blushing young man wondering if there was something more going on between the two and what they should do about it. "Did you see what he did?!" Malik suddenly screeched at them, trying to look horrified. "He violated me! The pervert!" The guards stumbled over themselves and ran after the thief. Malik gathered up his scrolls knowing that Bakura would escape them easily enough.

**

* * *

**

"Cut him down!" Atem screamed outraged at seeing the corps of his father hanging in his great hall for all to see. Yet again another tomb was robbed and no one knew the whereabouts of the thief. Yes, he knew who was responsible for this. This Bakura was a thorn in his side and had been for years now. He sent out mass numbers of guards to hunt down the king of thieves and always found that he was one step ahead of them.

"I want anyone that knows this thief, friends, family, lovers, dogs, _anything_ that will give us his location! Then they too will share the same fate. Offer them gold if you have too. Place a bounty on _his_ head" He yelled storming from the room.

Malik shook his head, if only Atem knew that all those things had been taken from Bakura years ago… the thief had only himself to look out for.

**

* * *

**

Bakura always made sure to keep his life as a thief separate from Malik's life. His lover didn't know anything about him. Not what happened to his parents and his village or where he went for months on end. Malik didn't even know why he was so driven to kill the pharaoh. Malik didn't even know of his small village he had spent years building up. He had picked up anyone that would make it as a thief and took in anyone who was on the run from the pharaoh. And by the time his nineteenth birthday came about, Bakura had a good size village that was full of families, people young and old and even some he had pulled right out of the palace dungeons.

There were times where Bakura's world and Malik's clashed, when Bakura used what information he got out of Malik to stay ahead of the pharaoh and kept his new village safe from harm. This also meant that it kept him away from his secret love for weeks and sometimes months on end. Bakura thought many times to never go back, to simply fade from Malik's life completely. Though his lover was so good at keeping secrets, but there would be one day were they would be caught out, and they would use Malik in the worst ways possible to get to him… it scared him that he would give himself up to save the other.

"The last tent is packed and everyone is waiting." A tall male approached him, half eaten apple in one hand.

"Thanks Jou." Bakura turned away from his view of the town that kept Malik so safe within its walls. They were moving to the next town, it would be a good full fours day travel back if he wanted to see the other. It was getting harder and harder to see Malik to the point that it would become impossible… maybe he would have to give Malik up.

"Whatever's keeping you coming back here, bring it along." Jou mumbled around the bit of fruit.

"He doesn't belong here." Bakura jumped down off the large rock and started down the hill.

"He," Jou mumbled to himself with a grin and followed the other down the hill.

**

* * *

**

The only way that Malik could keep track of Bakura was by listening to the visitors and travellers that spoke about a white haired thief at dinner in the hall. How the thief came out of the shadows like a ghost and robbed them with his minions and would leave without a trace. "So if you don't mind, another monthly recount of my treasury." The pharaoh said in his demanded way.

"I'll get started today." Malik smiled as the key to the great treasury was handed to him. He bowed as the pharaoh walked by followed by many others. A personal guard named Mahaado stood before him, with an expressionless mask. Great, Malik was going to be stuck with him until the job was done.

Half way through the worship ceremony, Malik was on his knees, just like everyone else and his face almost touched the floor and his rear-end in the air, his hands beside his head and his eyes lightly closed as he listened to the priests give their offerings to the god. "Now, this is a position I'm yet to have you in. could we try it later?" Malik choked on the air he was breathing and glanced to his left. Bakura was in the same position as him and the rest of room, the thief grinning at him from under pale hooded robes.

He stole them from the temple, no doubt. Malik thought displeased that nothing escaped Bakura's light fingers. "What are you doing here?!" He hissed glaring at him. "It's been four months. I thought you might have been killed."

"Awwee." Bakura looked genuinely pleased. "You care about me that much?"

"No." Malik said bluntly. "I hate worrying and you are still a poor thief." Bakura's smile fell. "What are you doing here?" Malik asked again placing his head a little lower to the floor, hoping to not get noticed and pulled his own hood over his head a little more. If Bakura was caught here and now he would be done for.

"Stealing." Bakura said honestly shrugging in his non caring way.

"Atem is planning to place a price on your head." Malik hissed back, then taking a glance at everyone else to see them all with their heads down. Mahaado looked as though he had fallen asleep; his mouth was slightly open and drooling on the floor.

"How much?" Bakura whispered back completely interested now.

"Be serious." Malik growled, both of them ducking their heads as a priest walked by. "You've angered him too much. He'll kill you if he gets his hands on you and anyone else close to you… not that you have anyone close to you for you to worry about that, now do you?"

Bakura moved in close enough to tilt Malik's chin up to face him and kissed him soundly on the lips. Malik was only starting to enjoy the slow yet passionate kiss when Bakura pulled back. "Only you." Before Malik could ask what he meant the thief spoke up again. "Well, I came here to steal something. Want to help me? Sure you do." Once again before Malik could react he was pulled to his feet and a knife placed at his throat. "Sorry to interrupt Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted, people scurried away crying out in fear, as Atem stood with his guards and priests.

"What do you want thief!" Atem growled hatred laced his voice.

"Just one thing," He grinned moving back towards the wall and stopped a few feet from it. The pharaoh's guards circled around him their weapons pointed at him. Bakura just grinned as he ran his hand slowly down Malik's chest over his bare stomach and headed south.

"Bakura," Malik gasped and flushed red and squirmed. "I'll make you pay for this!" He hissed out. "You're still a pathetic thief." He snapped angrily at having a knife pulled on him.

"I'll look forward to it and it's the king of thieves to you." He then licked up the side of Malik's neck to his ear, before whispering, "I'm leaving and I don't know if I'll be coming back this way." His eyes still locked on the pharaoh's guards as he grabbed hold of the key under his clothing and a bit of scroll shoved down the front of his pants. Tears filled Malik's eyes and his heart sunk. "I can't offer you the comfort of a palace life. Though, it would be a life with me." To anyone else it looked as though Malik was crying over what the thief was doing to him.

"You're sick!" Atem yelled disgusted wanting to kill him where he stood.

"I know!" Bakura pulled the key and turned Malik about to face him.

"If you're supposed to be the king of thieves then why do you need a key?" Malik said annoyed and worried at the same time that Bakura would risk his own life to ask him something like this… But then again Bakura did nothing by halves.

"You know I can't resist the temptations of _your_ flesh." Bakura kissed him again soundly on the lips; Atem hissed furiously and barked his order to kill the thief. Bakura dashed off, up the pillars like a skilled cat rather than a man, then along the thin stone railing and out the window, all while avoiding arrows and spears that were aimed and thrown at him.

Malik fell to his knees and breathed out shakily, Atem was at his side. "You'll be fine Malik; he was just after the key." The pharaoh reassured. "Get him, I want his head!" Atem screamed standing up and stormed by Malik. "AND GET THAT KEY BACK!"

Malik waited until he was alone in the temple before he pulled out the bit of paper, reading it over. It told him where he could meet the thief if he could make up his mind before the sun went down. Malik's mind was made up almost instantly and it broke his heart on what he was giving up.

**

* * *

**

The sun was setting when Jou approached him. "It's time to leave. It'll take us a day to catch up to the others."

"Just a few more moments," Bakura said desperately hoping; not taking his eyes off the pebble path Malik should be walking long any moment… now.

"Bakura." Jou sighed placing a hand on his shoulder. "We have to go… he isn't coming."

"Maybe I asked too much of him?" Bakura started to walk away. Really he didn't want to admit to himself that Malik might not have loved him as he had led on to believe. They mounted the horses and with a heavy heart Bakura left Malik and the town behind.

**

* * *

**

Bakura picked up a large bag of treasure and slung it over his shoulder and started for the exit of the tomb. He had finally become the king of thieves. He had his village. He had his thieves. He had a bounty on his head. He had everything that his father had when he was alive… the only thing that he didn't have, that his heart yearned for and that was Malik. He wondered if Malik ever thought of him. If he was missed as much as he missed Malik. Bakura trudged through the tunnels, his head down his thoughts a million miles away. He did think of Malik often over the months, especially on those cold nights.

Suddenly a rumble came and the floor gave way under his footing and he fell, the loot slipped off his shoulder and he caught it in his hand as the other hand grabbed onto the ledge and he hung there. "Damn it!" Bakura hissed unable to pull himself up without dropping his treasure.

"You're still that pathetic thief." Came a voice from above him.

Bakura's eyes widened and he glanced up. "Malik?!" He couldn't see anything but a stone ceiling and suddenly the brightest lavender eyes came into his view. "How did you find me?" Bakura asked bewildered.

"Like I said, you're a pathetic thief."

"That's king of thieves to you." Bakura growled still hanging from one hand and his loot in the other. "Help me up." He ordered.

"Not so fast." Malik said, not moving at all to help. "I am making some demands of my own. If I stay, you have to stop teasing me all the time."

"Only if you stop calling me a pathetic thief." Bakura threw back.

"You also have to stop vanishing on me for months on end or at least tell me before you leave."

"Fine." Bakura sighed, feeling his grip starting to slip.

"I also want you to teach me how to steal."

"You don't want to do that for a living… you're a, reader." Bakura scoffed.

"I do too want to learn." Malik snapped back.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes. I. Do!"

"FINE!" Bakura snapped he never did get anywhere when Malik was like this. "You're so stubborn." He grounded out.

"I also want to apologise if I made you worry about me." He bit his lip.

"Malik, I'm going to fall." Bakura said, watching his fingers lose their grip on the stone flooring. "Save it for when we are out of here."

"I want you to hear me out first and this is the only way I'm sure you'll listen to me. It wasn't that I didn't want to go with you."

"Malik, I'm hanging by my nails." Bakura cut over him.

"I couldn't leave because the pharaoh was watching me after you attacked me in the temple. By the gods that was the most stupidest thing you have ever done." Malik shook his head remembering how much trouble he had escaping his own personal guards the pharaoh had assigned to him.

"I'M GOING TO DIE HERE, MALIK!" Bakura yelled at him, still not wanting to drop the loot.

"I'm just so sorry it took so long. I had to search every cave, oasis, village and town and then I had to make sure that I wasn't being followed."

"Yes, I was worried about you. Yes, I was hurt that you took so long. Yes, I still feel the same about you. No, it wasn't the stupidest thing I have done. Yes, you did the right thing." Bakura's eyes widened as his fingers slipped a little more.

"I knew you'd see things my way." Malik grinned as he reached down and pulled the thief up.

**

* * *

**

Well, not sure what I could have placed this under; there were a few to pick from. And this kinda came to me so I just wrote it –shrugs- kinda long, but I had fun writing it. If you wanted a theme then I guess I would have placed this as Thief. **Review **(love and cookies)


	9. Why?

**Fandom**: Yugioh  
**Characters**: Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar  
**Prompt**: #80, Why?  
**Word Count**: 1,159  
**Rating**: M

**Warning(s):** Yaoi, No spoilers here. A little smut.

**Summary**: Bakura wakes to find himself handcuffed to a bed, but confessions seems to be the order of the day.

**Chapters: **9/100

**Chapter: Why?**

**

* * *

**

Bakura slowly opened an eye, hissing as the bright light of the late morning came through a crack in the drapes, getting him full in the face. Shutting his eyes again for a moment, there was a weight on him. Correction, there was someone laying on him. A head on his chest, his skin tingled and itched by his partner's hair. Hips pressed rather comfortably against his own and with the right movement caused an unbelievable pleasurable friction that made him purr. Arms pressed against his sides in a half lazy hug, legs wrapped about his own… all tell tale signs that the other was still sleeping.

Bakura twitched a little; his arms ached somewhat and were suspended above his head. He moved his arms trying to pull them down, finding warm metal digging into tender raw flesh of his wrists making him hiss. He couldn't move. He had been captured last night and his captor was no doubt the weight on him.

Not panicked at all Bakura tried once again to open his eyes, hoping they would adjust better now that he was a little more awake. They stung a little bit but he got a rough idea on where he was. A bedroom and by the looks of it, it wasn't his. He didn't quite remember on how he got bounded to a bed… did someone slip something into his drink when he wasn't looking? Would explain his lack of knowledge on how he ended up handcuffed to this bed.

Bakura tore his eyes away from his surroundings to the person laying on him. Off blond hair, tan skin, thing… He choked on his own breath, it wasn't, it couldn't be! Suddenly pools of liquidlilac were blinking at him. "Malik?!" Bakura gaped in shock; never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that he would get the blond above him into his bed.

"Hmmm…" The tan youth rubbed sleepily at one eye, before a predatory smirk spread across those full kissable lips and those lilac eyes were suddenly half-lidded with a mix of sleep and desire. "You wore me out so much that I fell asleep." He wriggled his hips making Bakura's head fall back onto the pillow with a moan, and shockingly realizing that they were both naked under the light covers.

"How did I end up here?" Bakura asked after he gathered himself from the jolt of pleasure, his mind still foggy and heavy from his sleep.

"You don't… you don't remember?" The other sounded hurt and pouted.

"Would I ask if I did?" Bakura snapped again, the cuffs clunked against the headboard when he moved his arms.

"Well, you were pretty plastered last night. So plastered in fact that you duck-taped Yami upside down to the tree in his front yard, _naked_. You stole his puzzle and kidnapped his little Yugi with promises to deflower him by morning."

"Oh shit," Bakura gave a self suffering groan; Yami would be after his hide with vengeance to which the world had never seen. He was dead with no chance of coming back. Suddenly he felt nauseated and whatever he had to drink or eaten, now sat in his throat as he asked. "I didn't do it, did I? Yugi, Yugi's still the…"

"Anal-retentive little bastard, that thinks his virginity is too good for anyone." Malik cut in for him, he now circled Bakura's left nipple with a finger while his chin rested in his other hand, his upper arm rested over Bakura's chest. "Don't worry, Ryou diffused the situation by giving you to me and Marik threatened Yami that if he touched _you_ in anyway shape or form and made Ryou upset. He would castrate Yami with a spoon, or was it chopsticks?"

"So after all that, you take me home and chain me to your bed." Bakura bared his teeth in a growl at getting a glimpse of white dried flecks on his body. He wasn't stupid he knew what it was and it placed him in a bad mood almost instantly.

"Well, yeah." Malik frowned sounding like what had happened last night was obvious to anyone.

"Why?" Bakura asked.

So, for the slow-witted thief under him, Malik spoke as if it was meant for a child. "Ryou. Gave. You. To. Me."

"It was only meant to get me out of trouble." Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"No," Malik lazily waved the finger that had been circling Bakura's nipple, at him in a negative way. "Ryou's precise words were, _'I give Bakura to you to hold on to,'_" He tapped his chin for a second. "I was drunk as well you know." His tone now became an accusing one. "I can't be held responsible for what happened last night."

He suddenly remembered last night, it came in flashes. He shed Malik's clothing while pushing him backwards to the bed. Bakura shoved him down onto the soft mattress, taking a moment to rip off his own clothing before lips met again, roughly.

Bakura wasn't known to be gentle, but not in a harmful way. With blinding passion and aching desire nothing was held back. Nails raking over and down skin, teeth biting at lips and flesh and fingers, mouth latching onto neck and nipples and sucking hard enough to leave bruises behind. It left them both breathless.

Bakura shuddered in a good way, how could he have almost forgotten the best lay, _ever_. He had been trying to get Malik's attention for a good six months now… nothing he ever tried worked and all it took were a few simple words from his former Host. "I'm not Ryou's possession that he can just give away to anybody." Bakura again pulled at the handcuffs that bound him to the headboard, hearing the heavy clunk of metal on wood. "And _why_ am I handcuffed to your bed?!"

"Because," Malik gave a dejected sigh.

"Because is the reason you handcuffed me to your bed and _had your way with me_," Bakura's tone wasn't of shock or disgust, in fact it was husky and low as if the walls were listening in on them. "Why?" Bakura asked again, he wanted something, anything from the other that would be something more than one night-stand.

"I…" Malik averted his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip.

"Why?" Bakura asked again, his voice louder, damn he was so tired of working so hard to get Malik to open up to him just a little.

"… Because I." Malik yelped as he was bucked off and the legs of the thief instantly wrapped about him, trapping him on his side, Bakura's arms were twisted up in the cuffs and he was half sitting up.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me why you cuffed me… _Why_?" Bakura growled as he tightened his hold, squeezing Malik's ribs.

"I love you!" Malik yelped out, "I have for the longest time."

**

* * *

**

Fanfic100. Review, (love and cookies)


	10. Light

_Fanfic100 Claim_

**Fandom**: Yugioh  
**Characters**: Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar  
**Prompt**: #73: Light

**Word Count**: 911  
**Rating**: T

**Chapters:** 10/100

**Summary**: A light shone through the dark cold gloom like a beacon, warm and inviting, it always made him stop.

**Warning(s)**: M. Language. AU. No spoilers.

**

* * *

**

"GET HIM!" The call rang out through the dark filled street, followed by hasty heavy foot falls. Too many. He had put up a damn good fight. He had taken out their leader and three of his cronies. He supported a few cuts, bruise and a broken rib. Then like a plague of rats, the rest of the street gang swarmed in as if he was a meal. Too many of them to stay and fight. So he did the only thing that he could think of. He fled. "We're going to teach you a lesson!" The leader picked himself up and gave to the chase falling behind his comrades.

He hurried as fast as he could, leaping over trash cans, ducking into alleyways, over chain-link fences and through car-parks. It seemed that they weren't as nimble as he was, hearing them falling over, running into each other and even ran right into the side of a building. Holding in his side and gritting his teeth against the pain, he glanced back, he may have lost one or two, but there was still too many of them. "This is our turf!" They shouted after him.

He scaled up the fence and dropped down on the other side backing up and watching as they struggled to get over it. "C'mon guys," He gave his most charming dazzling smile he could muster. "All this hostility over a little night-time thievery."

"It was our target for tonight and you ruined it!" The leader sneered back.

Grin still in place, he held up the small bag of his stolen loot. "Have a heart for a little charity, it's my two year anniversary and I'm fresh out of cash." The group of thugs fell to the ground hard and gasped and withered in pain. Before they could get to their feet, he was fleeing again.

The rain fell and with it the fog blew in and he was soaked right to the bone within seconds. For forty-five minutes they had chased him through the dark gloomy night. He raced passed abandon warehouses, through the old shipping docks and through a hole in the fence. He stopped and turned back to see who was left. No sounds of feet hitting the wood plank dock, no calls rang out to find him... nothing but the rain falling and the chilly wind.

He grinned mischievously knowing he had lost every one of those thugs, his lover always said he had phenomenal stamina. He caught his breath back in those few moments and the pain of his injurers started to be notable. He turned limping the rest of the way home.

Soon he was walking down a dark street, all the houses were lined up and stood as dark as the night. They all looked the same to him. He glanced up ahead to the small house right at the end of the street. A light shone through the dark cold gloom like a beacon, warm and inviting, it always made him stop. It never seemed to amaze him that no matter how late or if he even showed up at all, that light would always be on just for him like a guide through the darkness.

**

* * *

**

Bakura's eyes flattered open when he felt the mattress dip and the glasses he was wearing were gently pulled off and the book that lay open on his chest was removed and put aside. A grin crept across his lips, "My stray kitten has come home, finally." It was true; his lover of two years was just like a cat. He just shows up at times so unexpectedly, half starved and beaten. He would hang about for a day or two or even a week while Bakura fed him up, clean his wounds and enjoy his company while it lasted. Malik would also leave without a word and nothing left behind to say that he had even been in the house, except for the remains of his natural scent on the pillows and bed sheets.

Malik's natural tan skin and lilac eyes glowed in the candle light of the bedroom and Bakura found himself caressing the bare shoulder and running his fingers down the other's arm. "Couldn't stay away on a night like this," Malik laid himself down on his lover's chest, folding up Bakura's glasses and holding them in his long fingers. Bakura shivered, Malik's skin was still partly wet and warm from the shower. "Besides." Malik pouted, "I wanted to see you. You've been working all week and my roof leaks and the powers out." They had many conversations about Malik moving in with him, but the other had refused saying he liked how things were going. Bakura didn't even know where Malik lived.

"You've been fighting again." Bakura remarked.

"I don't fight... I defend myself. Oh I got you something." Malik grinned as he lent over the side of the bed and held up a small bag. Bakura took it and sat up and pulled out a small bedside lamp. Bakura raised an eyebrow, it looked expensive. "I got sick of watching you trying to read by stupid candle light. Now you have a lamp." Malik got up setting it down on the bedside table and plugged it in. The room was instantly filled with a much warmer brighter light.

Yes, Malik grinned this lamp would serve as a better light to guide his way back to Bakura every time.

**

* * *

**

I'm having so much fun writing these little one-shots, couldn't help but making at least one of these 100shots where Malik is the thief, anyway Review. (Love and Cookies)


	11. Strangers

_Fanfic100 Claim_  
**Fandom**: Yugioh  
**Characters**: Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar  
**Prompt**: # 25: Strangers  
**Rating: **M

**Warning(s):** Adult themes. Yaoi. No Spoilers here. AU

**Summary**: Malik wakes to find himself in a stranger's bed.

**Chapter 11: **Strangers.

**

* * *

**

Malik slowly blinked open his eyes, the cobwebs of sleep seemed harder to clear this morning then it usually did. His body ached in places he never knew he had and he still felt incredibly exhausted. A faint buzzing sound filled the shadowed room. With a groan Malik rolled over and stretched his arm out for his cell phone, placing it to his ear. _'We were meeting at noon today, it's almost one…." _Malik gasped as he had answered the wrong phone and hung up glancing beside him with wide eyes.

Memorise were hard to pull forth as a hang-over he currently had wouldn't let him think straight. All he did remember was being lead somewhere and then so much pleasure, as his body had been caressed and touched and taken in ways that had never been done. Malik's hand trembled as he reached for the lump of blankest that concealed his current bed partner. What did he look like? How old was he? Was it even a he? Malik hoped that it wasn't some guy that was old enough to be his father or some virgin that would now and forever be claiming to be in love with him, Malik had enough stalkers he didn't need to add one more to the list. Malik had nothing against wanting to be in love, only if it was with the right person who'd return his affections… and virgins… Well, he had been there and all it led to was hurt, humiliation and heartbreak.

It was _his_ hurt, humiliation and heartbreak that had him out last night, looking for someone that didn't know him or could use what they had done against him the very next day. So many now saw him as a whore; someone when asked would fall to his knees and give them what they wanted. It was a vicious circle, for had he not done just that last night with some stranger? He give up control and let the other do as he pleased with his body… this time was different, this time there would be no consequences and gossip following him about the school the following day. Damn high school could be a bitch.

Last night came back to him. Fake I.D, the alcohol was flowing; the music was laud enough to vibrate though everyone's body… a good night out that was funded by selling last year's test exams to the freshman or seniors who wanted to pass. If his over controlling sister had known what he was up to, she'd make it damn near imposable for him to use the bathroom without her knowing or to even breathe without her permission.

Malik drowned all his thoughts with a drink he had never heard of before, it was bitter and burned on its way down and then leaving a sweet taste afterwards. That's when he saw him, tussled white hair like it had never been brushed or cut, dark eyes and a lithered but still muscular body. He danced like no one else was on the floor with him or even in the room, running his hands over his body; nicely timed to the beat and all suggestive moves were all aimed at Malik. By the end of the song, he waved Malik over on a new song. They couldn't hear each other speak so they let their bodies to it for them on the dance floor and before Malik knew it, they were stumbling through the streets grabbing handfuls of ass and teasing touches and soon they were shedding clothes and tumbled onto a bed.

Malik gently pulled back the covers to find the man, with white hair and pale skin fast asleep on his stomach. He had been forceful and wild and at the same time gentle, the man truly knew what he wanted out of his partner. Malik slid from the bed and gathered up his clothes that were sprawled about the floor. Pulling on his jeans and his boots and his shirt, while glancing at the lump mass of blankets hoping not to wake him.

Boots and jacket in hand Malik tip-toed to the bedroom door and pulled it open, wincing when it squeaked from rusty hinges. The light of day flooded over the bed. "You don't need to sneak out. I'll make you breakfast!" The voice was husky, slurred with sleep and it sent a pleasant shiver down Malik's back, he remembered that voice and the sounds that had fallen from those lips.

"Thank you but no." Malik stepped from the room feeling suddenly nervous as the other sat up and the blankets fell away to reveal his naked body. Malik swallowed hard, he remembered that pale body thrusting against into him… would it hurt if he climbed back into the bed for the rest of the day?... "I have to go." It came out strained as Malik fought to keep his arousal in check.

"Suit yourself." He flopped back to the bed with a groan and pulled the blankets over his head. "Just lock the door on your way out."

Malik hurried down the stairs and out of the building while putting on his jacket. He had never done anything like it before in his life, so frighting and yet so thrilling. All he was left with was the memories of a male who had taken away his breath and stopped his heart and given him what he wanted in one night.

Pity Malik thought sadly as he opened his front door some time later that morning, he would have liked to have gotten to know the man. Suddenly his cell phone went off with a message; Malik pulled it out of his pocket and realized it wasn't his but the one that had woken him. He flipped it open and read the message.

'_Cutie, you left me in such a hurry that I didn't even get your name, if you want your cell phone back you're going to have to call me. Bakura.'_

Malik smiled as he rushed upstairs for a fast shower before calling back Bakura to get his cell phone back.


	12. Choices

_Fanfic100 Claim_  
Fandom: Yugioh  
Characters: Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar  
Prompt: # 86: Choices.  
Word Count: 1, 742  
Rating: M for safety.

Warning(s): Au. Yaoi. No spoilers here.

Summary: Malik seeks the help from the King of Thieves, only to be given choices on payment.

Chapters: 12/100

**Chapter 12: Choices.**

**

* * *

**

Malik pulled the hood over his head, his body covered by a dark cloak. A bag held tightly in his hand and close to his body. It was sad to know that everything that his family owned, that was of value sat in this small bag. He grabbed at the reins of a random horse. "Malik," his name called out from within the shadows of the stable.

Malik whipped around and instantly his dagger was drawn, holding it tightly in his hand ready to kill whoever saw him. "Come out." He hissed the order.

A young girl was suddenly before him, clutching her hands in his cloak, giving him a pleading look. "Please don't go, Malik." She begged breaking into tears, resting her head against his chest. "It's so dangerous. I fear that you'll never came back."

Malik placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mana, I'll be back before Ra has awakened." His cousin was the only one that knew what he had done.

Mana pulled back and shook her head, "If the Pharaoh knew..."

"Please," Malik snorted. "The Pharaoh is most likely drunk and consorting with his harem for night." Malik put away his dagger. "He's the only one that can help me."

"Don't you listen to the stories?" Mana pulled back wiping at her eyes. "There is a demon that kills everyone that comes asking for his help, leaving the bodies for the buzzards to pick at, taking their gold and awaiting his next foolish victims." Mana grabbed at his arm. "You're that foolish victim Malik. Monsters prey on such people like yourself."

Malik knew she was only trying to frighten him out of what he was doing. "I'll return unharmed." Malik muttered as he grabbed at the reins again and pulled himself up. The horse stopped its front hooves and gnawed on the bit in its mouth, wanting to get out of its confined stall.

"Don't go!" Mana cried out going for her cousin to pull him off the horse. "You won't find the help you seek. It's your own death that awaits you in the desert!"

"I have to try." The horse reared up at the firm kick to his side's and the shouting from the girl, Malik gave a second kick and he was lunched forward as the beast took off out of the stables and into the night.

Malik had gathered what little money he had and headed for the most dangerous of taverns where murders and thieves hang out. He had to find anyone that could help him get back what had been taken from him.

A man had sat down at his table, knowing of someone who could help at the right price. They both talked long into the night. The man got up to leave taking what gold Malik had on him at the time with a promise that someone would contact him.

Malik had just about lost hope when days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Until last night, a small note stuck to the wall of his bed chamber with a knife.

Malik had a meeting place and time.

He glanced back over his shoulder, the glowing lights of the town was now far behind him. His mind wavered on second thoughts.... Malik shook his mind clear and gathered up his courage and forced the horse to speed up.

**

* * *

**

"Here she is!" A woman, bound hand and food, hit the desert ground with a thud. The group of men laughed from their mounted positions on horseback.

An older man cried out as he made to dive for the woman to help her or to soften her fall. He stopped, falling to the sand on his hands and knees as a tall dark figure of the Thief King loomed over the woman, his foot on her back two scimitars in each hand.

The Thief King lacked to see the humour of the fallen woman like his men did. His interests lay on a more important matter that was yet to be _'given' _over. "I got your wife just as you asked." The Thief King growled.

The man trembled as he fumbled about his robes. The Thief King watched, with eager anticipation for the gold that would soon be in his hands.

"My King." One of his men approached and bowed down on one knee at his side. "The boy is here."

"Well then, don't leave our guest waiting. Bring him." The man rose swiftly to his feet at the order and walked away. He returned moments later with the _guest_.

"My payment," The sound of coins hitting the sand filled the area and brought everyone's attention back to the older man and his wife.

The Thief King's brows furrowed at the bag, he sliced it open with his sword, spiling gold and silver coins onto the sand. "What is this?!" The Thief growled unpleased. "There was a price for me getting your wife back."

"Please," The man cried throwing himself at the Thief's feet, grabbing at his long red cloak. "It's all I own. I sold everything, my home, my...." He yelped when the Thief King kicked him away, his gagged wife cried out as well, helpless to do anything. "I have nothing else." The older man said getting to his knees again.

"You have three daughters. If you had brought them along with your payment your wife would still be with us in the land of the living."

"What?!" The older man called out in confusion. The Thief King turned as all his men dismounted from their horses.

"Kill the woman; gather the coins, round up his daughters. I don't run a charity." The Thief King ordered.

"Please don't." The man had gotten up and lunged at the Thief grabbing him about the waist and fell to his knees. "You would take everything from me. I'd have nothing to live for." The older man was sobbing.

"Then you shouldn't have asked for my help if you couldn't pay me!" The Thief growled back, knocking the man onto his back.

"Now." The Thief King stood before his new _guest_ as if nothing had happened. "You are Ishtar, am I correct?" Malik didn't answer him as he watched the men surround the woman; her muffled scream rang out for a second before it stopped. The only sound was the crying of the man as he gathered his now dead wife in his arms. He however dropped her, leaving her in the sand as he raced after the men on horseback to save his draughters. "Answer me!"

"M-Malik Ishtar." He trembled clutching at the bad in his arms, wondering if he had the right amount. Mana was right, death awaited him out here, that poor man had paid and he still lost everything to this monster.

"Ah yes, the boy who's looking for his sister," The Thief moved in a little closer, removing the hood Malik wore on his head and titled his chin up, the Thief gave a predatory grin. "Information is what you are after, right?"

Malik nodded his head staring into dark brown eyes, "Yes." A chill ran through his body as he realized they were all alone and that grin held other intentions then what they were talking about. "Do, do you know where she is?"

"I do. Black hair, blue eyes, tattoo on her left shoulder blade, around the age of twenty, Ishizu Ishtar." Tears gathered in Malik's eyes at the news that his sister had been found. He knew because he never gave them the tattoo or her name. "The slave traders picked her up just outside of Thebes, took her to Cairo and then up to Alexandria, where they sold her off in the slave traders market." The Thief King circled Malik a moment, taking in every inch of the boy.

Tears ran down Malik's face, he'd never get her back now since he would have to give everything he owned to this Thief. A man on a horse rode up to them and dropped someone onto the sand. "I bought your sister." The Thief grinned.

"Ishizu!" Malik called out and rushed forward; she lifted her head at his voice and tried to call back, but unable due to the gag in her mouth. He fell to his knees before her and helped her to sit up, he removed the gag. "I thought I would never see you again!" He hugged her tightly trying to free her hands. "Are you hurt? Are you well?"

"I don't understand." She was grabbed from Malik's arms and the gag put back into her mouth and she was thrown onto the back of the horse.

"What are you doing?" Malik got to his feet and threw the bag at the Thief's feet. "I've paid you, now let her go!" He demanded. Coins and gems spilled out over the sand. The Thief let out a low whistle. "It's all there." Malik turned to the man on the horse's back. "Let her go!"

"I changed my mind about the payment." The King of Thieves muttered, ignoring the gold and gems, this was something that he hadn't had in such a long time... He couldn't even remember the last time someone warmed his bed. To pass on anything that appealed to him wasn't something he was known for doing.

"It's what the agreement was. I have nothing else..." Malik paled, these were the same words the other man had said and he still lost everything. How could this lowly Thief be so damn picky?

"That's not true." The King of Thieves said as Malik turned back around and came face to face with him, a feral grin stretched over the Thief's lips and Malik recoiled and all his insides froze up. "I'll give you a choice... I'll take the gold and kill your sister." He shrugged. "Or, you willingly spend the night with me and your sister arrives in your home town unharmed." The Thief tilted Malik's chin up. "By the way, the names Bakura, you'll need to know it since you'll need something to scream later." With that same grin Bakura turned away and mounted his horse and waited. "The choice isn't going to be on offer for long." He held out his hand.

They weren't really choices he could pick from. Malik had to force himself to approach that horse and take the others hand, "You'll return me home unharmed?"

"Promise."

**

* * *

**

**TBC. **

Over the next few days I'll be doing a lot of posting... **Review** (Love and Cookies)


	13. Food

_Fanfic100 Claim_  
**Fandom:** Yugioh  
**Characters:** Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar  
**Prompt: #** 59: Food

**Word Count:** 624  
**Rating:** M for safety.

**Warning(s):** Au. Yaoi. No spoilers here.

**Summary:** "Kitchen's closed!" Bakura called over his shoulder, not taking any notice as he continued to work.

**Chapters:** 13/100

**Chapter 13: Food. **

**

* * *

**

Malik stepped out of the small cafe, pulling his jacket about his body to keep warm against the chilly night. He rubbed his gloved hands together and started down the steps. Stopping as he glanced across the street into the large windows, Malik could see him perfectly.

Bakura.

The pale older male was carrying a tray full of dirty dishes and wiping down tables. His hair pulled up into a high pony-tail, his shirt was rumbled from working, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his apron was stained. Bakura turned from the table, his arms full and vanished from sight.

Malik pouted, he liked nothing more than watching the older male. Bakura was always the best thing Malik had seen all day and it was always an added bonus to be able to see him at the end of every shift, through coincidence only that they both worked across the street from each other.

Malik had always fantasized about a little lunch time rendezvous at the hotel just five minutes down the street. His fear of being rejected or laughed at gave him the option to play a stalker.

Malik crossed the street, walking by the restaurant and stopped at the alleyway, passed the chiefs that were standing about outside talking and smoking, through the back door... there was Bakura, hunched over a sink full of hot water, scrubbing at pots and pans; steam rose up making his normally wild hair limp and lifeless.

Malik took one long last look, to keep him going until he could see the other again. He turned and walked away, "Bakura." Malik stopped at hearing the name and turned back around. "Need you to close up." Ordered a man as he exited the kitchen, everyone else followed in a large group, talking happily and joking.

Malik frowned as they walked around him, over hearing the group talking about a strip bar. Malik yelped as one of them slapped his backside rather hard followed by a few low vulgar comments.

Malik rubbing his rear-end walked away, heading down the street.

**

* * *

**

Bakura wiped the sweat from his brow and the back of his neck, glancing at his watch that just turned two am, sighing as he turned around and headed for the kitchen. He still had about an hour's worth of work before he could think about going home. The bastards left him to do their work; they knew he needed the money and wouldn't say anything or turn down anything they threw his way.

There was a soft knock on the back door that was just behind him, "Kitchen's closed!" Bakura called over his shoulder, not taking any notice as he continued to work, mopping the floors. Late night visitors often knocked for leftovers, but tonight there wasn't any to give out, Monday nights were always slow.

"It's a good thing then." Bakura turned about to see Malik standing in the doorway. "I found a kitchen that was open." Malik held up a bag of hot food. "Which is hard for this time of night or should I say morning."

"I don't really have the time to..."

"Eat." Malik finished for him. "Please, what are you running on, air?"

Malik approached him forcing Bakura to back up; he was stopped by a counter. Malik stood before him and rather close, that Bakura could smell not only the food but the male before him. Malik reached up pulling down two plates.

"Table for two please," Malik asked with a soft grin.

Bakura turned about pulling out to glasses and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine and a few candles. "This way, Sir," Bakura grinned, leading Malik out into the empty dining area.

**

* * *

**

Yeah, Food wasn't the easiest to come up with. I'm updating Fragments to keep all of your going until I can get the others posted. **Review **(love and cookies)


	14. Moon

**Authors Notes**: Don't look too much into this theme, ok? This is a result of watching too many Werewolf/Vampire flicks.

_Fanfic100 Claim_

**Fandom:** Yugioh  
**Characters:** Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar  
**Prompt:** # 45: Moon  
**Word Count:** 1,506  
**Rating:** M

**Warning (s)**: Au. Yaoi. No spoilers here. Violence. Fantasy/Supernatural.

**Summary:** The moon was at her full glory for most of the night; the beast was on the move and very active.

**Chapter:** 14/100

* * *

The tavern was mostly packed with the villagers huddled together for their evening meal. "It took out old Perkin's flock." A man at the bar mumbled into his drink; everyone around him fell silent to hear.

"Be thankful it was the sheep and not one of us." A man next to him spoke up; the conversation riled up most of the locals as each wanted to have their say.

Bakura ate his meal in the poorly lit corner, listening to the angry stories and the fearful comments. It wasn't the local's stories that brought Bakura into this hovel of an Inn tonight... or the food. He pushed away his bowl and the days old bread roll. It was the small group of nine men who made Bakura concerned.

"It's that time of the month again," The vampire muttered from across the table Bakura sat at. "How troublesome," Marik muttered crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing the drink that was placed before him with disgust.

"Do you think tonight is something to worry about?" Marik's sire spoke up leaning against him. "I would not want to cross these men anytime soon." Ryou gave the room a quick once over biting at his lip and pulling his hood up over his head, most of the men carried weapons Ryou did not wish to see up close or be around.

"You would have nothing to worry about Elf, if you took better company." Marik's dark eyes glowed in the low lighting as he raised them to meet Bakura's darker ones.

"There's nothing wrong with him." Bakura muttered then scoffed. "You call yourself better company Vampire?"

"Better than sharing my bed with a dog every night," Marik only growled back; his voice and body lacked any irritation.

"You want to take this outside bloodsucker," Bakura said as if he was pointing out a sudden rain.

"Fear not good people!" A burly man stood up, broad shoulders and chest, well muscled arms, a body that belonged to no farmer but something else. A mug in hand, he raised it to everyone in the tavern. "My men and I will take down this beast this very night and free you of its hellish nightmare." Everyone cheered around them bursting their morale. "I'll take his pelt and hang it on my wall!" The cheers roared drowning out Bakura's angry growl.

"A mob, fantastic, just fantastic," Ryou grabbed Marik's arm tightly as he stood. "We are taking our leave, now." Marik rose to his feet, wrapping an arm about his small sire. "An angry mob is a dangerous mob. Take care tonight Bakura." Ryou warned.

"See you in the next village Elf, if you survive." Marik said over his shoulder as they walked out of the tavern.

Bakura glanced out the window, to see the full moon rising in the clear night sky. Suddenly, there was a pained, frightened long drawn-out howl that shattered the night and made everyone quiver in fear; some fled the tavern rushing to the safety of their homes.

Another howl, this time it sounded like a warning that it was finally free and on the move just on the outskirts of the village.

Bakura rose gracefully to his feet, tugged his cloak about himself tightly, checked his weapons as he pulled his hood up over his head and walked out into the cold dark night, muttering to himself. "I hear you."

* * *

Bakura was the natural hunter, skilful and silent on his feet. He rushed through the forest outside the village. The moon was at her full glory for most of the night; the beast was on the move and very active. Bakura made sure to stay out of the way and unseen.

The group of nine men set bear traps and pits with spikes at the bottom; Bakura came in behind them and disarmed every trap they had set up and moved on. Destroying whatever they placed down to capture the Werewolf.

It was the bleating of a sheep, which got Bakura's attention and the smell of fresh blood on the downwind. The Elf turned cursing them angrily. The villages often set up traps to keep the beast away, but never had anyone used a live animal before.

Bakura was suddenly knocked off his feet and hit the ground hard; he glanced up to see the werewolf mindlessly bounding at full speed towards the sheep and most certainly his end. "MALIK STOP!" Bakura called out; it was too late.

The Werewolf slid; claws and jaws snatched up the lamb, and both fell through the ground into a pit. The group of men moved in swiftly crossbows aimed blindly into the pit and one after another, they shot arrows into the dark hole.

Bakura rushed in drawing his dagger and cut every man who stood in his way. The men turned their weapons from the pit to him. Suddenly, humans were being thrown left and right. "I told you he was troublesome." Marik remarked as he snatched up a human and retreated into the shadows.

Ryou leapt from one fallen man onto another, easily tackling the human that was twice his size to the ground. "Moon has almost set!" Ryou growled out. "The sunrise is upon us." Bakura running at such a speed fell to his side and slid between a man's feet and down into the hole as Ryou tackled the man.

If the Werewolf was too injured and retreated for the night along with the full moon, then the human... no, his Malik wouldn't survive.

Bakura hit the ground in a rain of dirt, levees and sticks. He knelt up, throwing his cloak off his back as well as the foliage and looked about for the beast. Spikes with sliver tips stood upright; each one a good six feet long. How did he miss this? It would have taken a few days to dig up, and he had patrolled the forest for the past few days to make sure nothing like this would be a threat.

A whine like grunt sounded on the other side of the man-made pit. Bakura rushed over; the Werewolf lay with a spike through his hind leg, shoulder and side. "Malik." Bakura whispered moving closer, only to leap back when the Werewolf lashed out with snapping jaws and growling.

Bakura backed up even more as the Werewolf lumbered up, standing at the full height of six and a half feet, with swinging claws it tore down every spike, before it turned on Bakura, towering over him and Bakura pined himself to the dirt.

Bakura didn't move; he didn't breathe. He had a few months ago got a full taste of those claws and fangs. A fight he almost lost to a confused Werewolf looking to mate with him. The Werewolf's ears flattened back as it lowered its head to sniff at the Elf. On full moon nights, Bakura not only set out to disarm traps, but kept the Werewolf from attacking the villagers.

The Werewolf was always hunting him, confused on why he smelt the Elf all over him and all through the forest. Bakura had to always keep moving on such moonlit nights. The last thing anyone wanted and that was to be... Bakura cried out as he was roughly grabbed and wrestled to the ground, razor-sharp fangs and claws tearing at his clothing cutting into his skin. "Get off!" Bakura grabbed at the spike still embedded in the Werewolf's leg and twisted it.

The beast howled and threw himself away, huddled on the ground licking its wound for a few moments. "Up here!" Marik reached down as far as he could to help the Elf out of the pit.

The Werewolf growled and lunged at Bakura again, only to fall to the ground in a heap and gave the most painful, horrific screams. The snapping of bones and the tearing of flesh, organs shifted and moved within as the larger body resized itself right before Bakura's eyes. Within moments, a naked, trembling body of smooth tan skin whimpered out soft sobs into the dirt as the pain ebbed away.

"The moon is gone." Bakura heard Ryou say above him. "The sun rises."

Bakura snatched up his cloak and rushed to his lover, falling to his knees and wrapping the younger up in his arms. "Bakura?" Malik opened light lavender eyes that were swimming in unshed tears. "Did I... Did I hurt you?"

"No," Bakura shook his head; he had a few minor scratches, and a few bites, but nothing would come of it since Bakura was a full-blooded Elf, he wouldn't turn into a beast like the one that hunted in the forest every month. Malik was so exhausted that he was already drifting off to sleep.

Bakura stood with Malik in his arms; he would be better prepared for the next full moon.

* * *

Malik is based on the old-style Werewolf, big, nasty and fast. Like I said, don't look too much into it, it was just something I came up for the Theme. **R&R** (love and cookies)


	15. Lovers

**Author's note:** Finally got that idea for this theme, which I'm very happy about, enjoy.

_Fanfic100 Claim_

**Fandom**: Yugioh  
**Characters**: Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar  
**Prompt**: #23: Lovers.  
**Word Count**: 8, 572  
**Rating**: M

15/100

**Warning(s):** M. Yaoi, sexual themes, coarse language. AU. No spoilers here.

**Summary**: Not all Lovers are the caring kind and the ones that are, are often overlooked. Malik struggles with his love for Bakura and can only standby as Bakura is trapped in an abusive relationship.

**Chapter: Lovers.**

**

* * *

**

He pressed his face into the mattress and gritted his teeth and gripped the pillow so tightly that his knuckles turned white... Bakura needed a moment, he always did right after. The weight lifted off his back with a grunt and the bed moved as the other got up and walked away.

The shower started to run in the joint bathroom and his body earned for the relief that the hot water would bring. He sat up slowly and winched at the pain, blood on the sheet... how the other made this happen was beyond him, but then again the bruising on his body from being gripped, tugged and pulled too roughly. His pale skin showed everything too easily.

"I'm not going to be there this weekend." Kaiba muttered as he walked out of the bathroom, adjusting his tie. Bakura just grunted still trying to collect himself. "I'm hoping you'll be waiting Monday night when I return."

"Is it her again?" Bakura sighed, knowing he was losing but didn't quite want to let go.

"I'm _engaged_ to her." Kaiba sat on the bed rather close and pulled Bakura to him in a hug and held him for a moment and whispered in his ear. It was these tender very rare moments that Bakura did love and the other wasn't so bad. "You're the only one I want... she is just for show."

The funny thing was that Serenity Wheeler was now an heiress of a multimillion dollar company, through her father. Who would have thought that the drunken bastard would have pulled his sorry ass out of the gutter long enough to have invented a new product that took the world by storm over night.

Seto Kaiba on the other hand, burned through his money and when one liked to live like a god rock-star and brought up everything from cars to shoes. The money was eventually going to run out sooner or later. "No, I'm not seeing her this weekend." Kaiba said getting off the bed and going downstairs.

A short time later, Bakura walked into the kitchen showered and fully dressed and dosed up on painkillers. "Morning Bakura!" Mokuba greeted him with a hug and a big grin.

"Hey kid." He muttered back, eyes landing on the young CEO already at the table eating, his nose in a news-paper.

Mokuba hurried about the kitchen and made a place for Bakura at the table. "Oh yeah!" The boy gushed. "We are going away for the weekend to see our aunt and uncle and they would love to meet you." He sat down beside the other.

Bakura raised an eyebrow and he would have been lying if he said he wasn't interested in meeting the Kaiba family. He had already met their Grandmother and she had liked Bakura right off the mark. "Mokuba." Kaiba said evenly in that tone that was his way of graciously telling the boy to 'shut up.'

"I've been talking to my aunt about you and she would love to meet to you and you should come, right big bro?" Mokuba stopped talking, waiting for his older sibling to say something anything. "Everyone is going to be there… well our family." The boy frowned continuing to talk. "Do you think it's about time that Bakura met the fam?" Mokuba glanced at his older brother still waiting.

"Yes." Kaiba snapped his news-paper and folded it giving the boy a level stare. "You are going to be late for school."

"Right," Mokuba let out a small giggle as he left the table and rushed off. Bakura stared at Kaiba not sure what to think.

Mokuba rushed back into the kitchen. "Bye." He hugged Bakura and then his brother and rushed to the door, stopping a moment. "Be sure to give Bakura the address." With that the boy was gone.

Kaiba sighed and wrote down the address on bit of paper. "Dinner is at seven pm tonight." He held out the paper for the other.

"You're inviting me?" Bakura stated in disbelief, in their awkward and _every_ rocky relationship, Kaiba hadn't so much as invited him out to dinner or anything for that matter that didn't involve a bed, let alone meeting his family.

"Sure, I did say you were the only guy for me." Kaiba got up. "I have to go." He moved from the table, taking up his briefcase and left the house.

Bakura was stunned as he stared down at the address and time in his hand... this was... excellent! It was the break he was looking for. He could show Kaiba over the weekend just how great they are together and how much his family would like him and Kaiba was sure to forget about Serenity.

**

* * *

**

The small cafe was packed with people trying to escape the frigid air and snow for a little comfort in the warmth and something hot to drink. "C'mon Malik. It wouldn't hurt, would it?" A girl pleaded batting her eyes at him.

"We know you're single." The guy grinned.

"It's half the reason we come in here." Spoke up another guy.

"I'm not interested in dating at the moment." Malik added before the guy could speak up. "Tell me your orders or leave." Malik rolled his eyes as the table he was severing suddenly made him feel like a stripper as they shoved bits of paper with their phone numbers on them into his pockets of his pants and apron and sat back down. "Fine, lattés it is." Malik walked off going back to the counter.

"Rough day?" Ryou grinned at him and laughed as Malik was cornered again by three girls who shoved their numbers into the pockets of his apron and jeans, with added winks and whispers of 'call me' before they left.

"I get more numbers then orders!" Malik growled throwing them all into the bin. He approached Ryou and spun him about and brushed his hair from his face and asked. "Is there a neon-sign on my forehead that says 'I'm single and ready for a good-time?"

"No, but look who just sat down." Ryou nodded in the direction of the windows, his look turned into a concerned one when he saw his former dark spirit.

"Shit! I got this." Malik hissed at Ryou, who only nodded his head.

Malik approached the table, his eyes taking in every inch of the other and upon reaching the table, Malik lent on it and rather close to the other. "Besides your usual, it looks as though you've been dragged half way across the world and left rather unsatisfied about it."

Bakura grinned shyly, unable to move himself back, Malik with his blonde silk hair of his and the luxuriance of his long lashes. A knock-'em-dead smile complete with full kissable lips. Eyes that anyone could lose themselves in if caught looking too long. A thin though toned body that needed to come with a warning label. "I only dropped by to see Ryou." Bakura looked around Malik as Ryou approached with a look, not mentioning any names of a certain Righteous bastard with his magical ability to make sure life was miserable, all their shadow powers were restrained. Ryou and Bakura seemed still very connected to each other... which was absurd to think because... there was nothing there anymore.

"With _him_?" Ryou growled in disgust and loathing and Malik's mind was racing to keep up, as did most when these two were talking to each other.

"Only the weekend."

"No." Ryou just about stomped his foot like a child. "Don't go!"

"Ryou." Bakura gave him a tone that just didn't have the same seme-darkness or threat it used too... every disappointing on Malik's behalf.

"Don't make me threaten you!" Ryou slammed his hands down on the table.

"I'm going." Bakura said and Malik took a step back as Ryou exploded, in his own way.

"If you go, I'll have Yami render you back to spirit form and have him bind you to a... to a toilet for eternity." Ryou huffed and added. "For punishment." He then stormed off back to his counter and customers.

Malik's brain caught up, because there was one person in this whole wide world that could rile Ryou up like no other and it wasn't Marik. "You're going away with _him. _Damn it, Bakura." Malik was now just plain angry. "You don't even call him by his first name. Out of everyone you could have picked from, you chose him."

Malik roped in his anger and sighed, it didn't matter how much he voiced on his reasons, Bakura wouldn't listen. "You know I wouldn't treat you like that." Malik lent in more, so they were even closer and Bakura blushed. Bakura blushed and it made Malik sick, ever since he had dated Kaiba his personality had done a one-eighty. Bakura was no longer throwing witty crude comments or throwing that smirk that said _'I could fuck the world over and drive it into the deepest darkest pits of hell and you'd still love me.'_ and the way he dressed brought men and women to their knees wanting him.

Now, Bakura covered every inch of himself in clothing, as if hiding his body. "I wouldn't leave you waiting in my bed for me to return and then kick you out at three in the morning when I'm done with you. I wouldn't hide you from my family or the world. I wouldn't make you wait for me and never turn up." Malik stopped talking as his eyes landed on a bruise on Bakura's neck and his light lavender eyes darked with a barely contained anger, which was frightening; it was close to what his dark half often gave.

"I'm well aware of how you'd treat me." Bakura hissed back, he froze up as Malik reached in brushing the hair from Bakura's face and cupped his cheek leaning in even more so that his breath washed over the other's lips as he whispered out.

"With respect, love and a damn good time." Malik only got out as Bakura pulled away and rose to his feet before Malik could kiss him. "You know where I live Bakura; my door's always open for you!" Malik called to him.

"Hopefully me too." A guy shoved a bit of paper into Malik's apron on his way past.

Malik watched as Bakura talked to Ryou, who looked angry and close to tears. He smiled softly before wrapping his arms about Bakura and buried his head in the other's chest. Bakura returned the hug and kissed his former host on the forehead and left.

Malik approached watching Bakura's back all the way to the door. "He's changed so much since dating that bastard!" Ryou hissed throwing his towel down. "If I could... I'd make Kaiba, I'd make him."

"Pay in a bloody gruesome way that would have him leave town forever." Malik offered.

"Yes, that's what I would do." Ryou wiped the counter with a little too much enthusiasm. Malik laughed, Ryou truly didn't have a mean bone in his body, but that's how all hosts were _meant_ to be. Ryou glanced up at the sound of the small chime and smiled at who walked in. "Umm." Ryou fixed his hair, dusted off his apron and straightened his shirt real quick. "I have this one." He walked to the counter as Marik lent on it, looking at the menu-board with a grin.

"I'll have you with a touch of a dinner date, _tonight_, followed by a movie on my couch." Marik looked at him pointy and grinned. "With a side order of a personal guide of how good my bed is and maybe breakfast the next morning?"

"Maybe breakfast?" Ryou asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"For now." Marik winked at him and then looked at his former host and called out. "Coffee!"

"Yeah, whatever," Malik shot back irritated, "But you're paying this time, ya cheapskate."

"What got your apron in a knot?" Marik frowned looking at Ryou who silently mouthed _'Bakura,'_ He understood right away and shook his head.

**

* * *

**

Kaiba sat at his family's large dinner table, the room was full of his relatives who were talking to each other happily and excitedly to see each other again. The food on the table could put any thanks giving meal to shame and the soft music played in the back ground. "Seto?" Mokuba called worriedly with a frown, looking at his watch. "Bakura should have been here by now."

"Maybe he's running late." Kaiba spoke and went back to his meal and the conversation with Serenity. Mokuba walked back to the front windows and gazed out into the dark snowy night, unaware of what was really going on.

**

* * *

**

Bakura frowned as he pulled into an empty driveway. The double story house stood dark and silent. It didn't look like a house that was holding a party. He glanced at the time that read 7:34 pm. He got out of the car anyway and approached the door and rang the bell, he straightened up his clothes and waited.

An older woman answered with a smile on her lips. Bakura took in on how everything inside was awash with shadows of one gray or another. "I'm after Seto Kaiba?"

"Oh. I wasn't expecting Mr. Kaiba to be here until next month." She waited for him to say more.

"Thank you." Bakura muttered and she spoke a soft goodbye before closing the door. He pulled out his cell and punched in Kaiba's number and placed it to his ear, it rung a little before it was picked up. He was surprised to hear Kaiba's voice in the background asking for his cell back, a tone he only used when he was being playful with Mokuba. _'Hello?... No stop it honey! Hello?'_ Serenity's giggling voice came over the line... Bakura sighed and hung up without a word. _'Hello...'_

It was so clear that Kaiba would never hold the same feelings for him and that he had chosen Serenity over him. Bakura took the three and half hours trip back home, they'd talk when Kaiba got back and this time, he wasn't getting himself out of this one.

**

* * *

**

Malik was laying on his couch, the phone in his hand ready with Bakura's number dialled in, wondering if Bakura ever thought of him at all. Half a bottle of whisky consumed and such thoughts flooded his mind and pulled him in a downward spiral of depression that was slowly being drowned out with every mouthful. He rolled onto his back and dropped the phone. Ryou seemed to know more on what was going on with Kaiba and Bakura and it didn't matter how they were best friends, every time Malik asked, Ryou got a look and would walk away. When it came to those two the world was always left to catch up on what was going on... what he wouldn't give just too have that same connection to Bakura and have him in his arms and away from that bastard.

He got up at the soft knock on his front door, feeling a little lightheaded from drinking, but not drunk. "Yeah?" Malik pulled open the door... _he's here! _His mind screamed in delight as his body froze up.

"I umm... couldn't think of any excuses to come up with on why I would turn up on your doorstep at such an hour." Bakura fiddled with the hem of his jack. _'I didn't want to be alone, I wanted to see you.'_ Bakura wanted to say and shifted on his feet for a moment and then turned to leave, he was grabbed by the arm.

"Stay." Malik pleaded, when the other looked down at him. "I'd never turn you away no matter the time of night or day." Bakura nodded and barely kept his balance as Malik threw himself in his arms and lips attached to his in a needy passionate kiss.

"Malik," Bakura pulled back trying to get the other off him half-heartily. He always had a small secret crush on Malik since the first day he had laid eyes on him.

"Please." Malik whispered against his lips, nibbling on them between words. "I don't care if you leave in the morning. Just... Just be mine tonight." He pulled Malik to him and kissed him while carrying him into the apartment.

Malik pulled off Bakura's jacket, dropping it to the floor as he pulled the taller male towards his bedroom. Malik hated winter, so many items of clothing to remove. Lips, nips and licks are they hungrily and passionately ravaged the other. Malik moved making their hips grind against the other, it pulled a moan from Bakura.

Malik reached up and pulled to remove the long sleeve top, "Stop!" Bakura jerked away, pulling his top down. Malik was trying to get his breath back, frowning as he sat up, eyeing Bakura over. "This wasn't such a..." Before he could finish what he was saying, Malik was right in front of him, eyes in a deadlock as Malik reached down and removed his top... upon seeing the blemishes on such perfect pale skin, Malik closed his eyes to hold back tears and his rage.

_What had Kaiba being doing to him? _There were finger marks from where Bakura had been grabbed too tightly, nail marks down his arms and over his shoulders and other marks that Malik couldn't tell what had made them, it all summed up in Malik's mind... Kaiba was abusing him.

Bakura went to pull away again; this wasn't like him at all... but he felt so damn lost, Kaiba his own _'keep it in the closet under locks and chains'_ boyfriend didn't want him... to Malik who wanted him so badly he was willing to give his heart and soul to him. It wasn't right, because Bakura right now couldn't return those feeling at this moment. "Malik, I should go..."

"Shh." Malik cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips and moving to straddle and sit on his lap. "What has he done to you?" Malik felt his heart just about break when Bakura looked way... Bakura was nothing but a shadow of his former self. "I would never hurt you." Malik whispered against his lips.

"I know." Bakura muttered back, moving and laying Malik out on his back.

"Then leave him and be mine." Malik _was _pleading as he patted Bakura's white hair, skimming his fingers down Bakura's cheek, neck and shoulder.

"I can't." Bakura was hovering over him, on his hands and knees and Malik... oh gods, the way the other was splayed out under him waiting and wanting, Bakura almost came undone. "I love..."

"Don't say that!" Malik growled at him, becoming angry once more. "It's not love." Malik spat out viciously, he couldn't help himself, it disgusted him that Bakura thought that way. "Have you seen yourself lately?" Bakura went to pull away to get up and leave. Malik reached up and cupped his face in both hands, tears filling his eyes and threatened to fall. "Why can't you see that I..." Malik trailed off bitting his lip as tears fell, he couldn't say it. He wanted to so desperately but he feared Bakura would only leave upon hearing the words. "Please just stay." He gently pulled Bakura back down to his lips and body.

**

* * *

**

Bakura had left before drawn; it had been so hard for him to leave the other like that. Malik had been snuggled up to his side, Malik's head on his shoulder and a leg over of his and an arm wrapped about his chest and so contently sleeping.

Bakura flushed at how Malik's touches had been warm and gentle and the way the other had wrapped about him, whimpered and groaned under him and called out his name... Bakura had forgotten and missed having someone that actually wanted _him _so much as Malik did that night.

Bakura had been transfixed on the way Malik had been under him, how much he had enjoyed being with him... Bakura couldn't remember the last time Kaiba had made _him_ writhe like that. But Malik had been a sight to behold; it was something Bakura would remember for years to come.

His phone rang for... he had lost count as the ID flashed Malik's name and he picked it up and placed it to his ear. Bakura wandered what life would be like with Malik... The midday phone calls of short messages of _'I love you'_ and then hung up or dropping by the cafe to see Malik and watch him get pissed off at being hit on or lazy weekends in bed and to be welcomed home by someone as warm as Malik, having him throw his arms about him and a kiss for a greeting.

'_Please talk me.' _Malik's voice came over the line, snapping Bakura from his thoughts and he smiled at hearing Malik's voice. _'Please, just say something, anything. I just want to know that you're ok. That we're still friends.' _Bakura slid down the wall hiding his face in his knees as he pulled them to his chest. The line went silent for a few moments, before Malik spoke up again; his voice seemed softer, sadder and it twisted up Bakura's chest heavily. _'I don't regret what we did that night... I only hope that we could have more like that...'_ Bakura hung up before Malik could finish what he was saying, fearing that he would once again cave in under Malik's advances, because once had been too much.

He hadn't seen Malik since that night but he got a lot of phone calls and messages. It didn't matter what he did he wasn't able to get the other out of his mind.

**

* * *

**

"Suck face elsewhere!" Malik growled with a note of jealousy towards Marik and Ryou, not because he wanted Ryou or Marik for himself, but for the simple fact that they were together and happy and free to do what they wanted with each other. Ryou had really stepped out of his shy shell since being with Marik... Malik was happy for them, he really was... he just wanted what they had but between Bakura and himself. Besides that, Marik was abusing Ryou's good nature and taking free food and coffee when he wanted without paying.

The chimes rang and Malik growled as Kaiba walked in and took a seat. "What does he want?" Marik said, looking over his shoulder at the young CEO.

"He never comes here without Bakura." Ryou muttered stepping away from Marik and looking towards Malik.

"I got this." Malik plated up a small stack of pancakes and a plain coffee and walked over to the table and slammed it all down before Kaiba.

"I didn't order this." He sneered in disgust as if the food was rotten.

"I don't give a fuck." Malik spat back crossing his arms over his chest. "You're going to eat it and leave, but hopefully chock on it."

"So hostile," Kaiba grinned at him.

"What are you doing here?" Malik hissed.

"I thought Bakura might have been hiding out here with the other lower forms of life." He muttered looking directly at Malik.

"What reason did you give him to hide from you?" Malik asked leaning on the table, his voice was deadly serious as was the dark look on his face. "I thought that internal tracking device you implanted in Bakura would have told you exactly where he is or is your company now making flawed goods."

"Are you implying that I watch over Bakura to closely?" That arrogant grin fell from Kaiba's lips as he gave his ice cold glare.

"The last time I looked Bakura was a free man to do as he pleased and you follow his footsteps too closely for anyone's liking."

"Someone like you would think that. But then again _you_ would know all of Bakura's moves and whereabouts since you've been after him like a cat in heat." Kaiba took a sip of his coffee.

"It may be known that I'm after Bakura, but I'd treat him a damn-site better than you ever would." Malik was seething to the point of slaughtering Kaiba were he sat.

"You can case Bakura all you like." Kaiba sighed, his hard glare turned from his hot drink to Malik once more. "I have money and power and Bakura knows his place. I've shaped and trained him to how _**I**_ like him... completely submissive and to the point of almost broken. He'll never leave me nor will he ever be yours." Suddenly the hot drink was over Kaiba's chest, hand and lap. The cup smashed to bits on the floor as Malik slapped it from his hand and grabbed Kaiba about the collar and pulled him forward. Kaiba grinned and added. "Whatever feelings you have for Bakura, I suggest you bury them in some deep dark corner of your twisted mind and find something else more to your style, _streetwalker_." Kaiba rose to his feet.

Malik growled as he pulled back and threw his fist, Kaiba caught it in his hand and twisted Malik's arm about behind his back and held him by the throat. Suddenly five knives flew past Kaiba's head and body, hitting the wall behind him. "The next one goes between your eyes Kaiba... let him go." Marik hadn't moved from his seat, but he was one-handed flipping said knife casually while taking a sip of his coffee.

Kaiba released Malik with a hard shave forward; he would have hit the ground if it hadn't been for Marik catching him. Kaiba walked by them and stopped as Ryou stood in his path a glare that could once rival that of Bakura.

"I may not know exactly what you're doing to my darker half." Ryou growled out taking small steps towards Kaiba. "But I do not like it nor do I like you." Ryou stopped at the last possible second glaring up at the other. "Seto Kaiba, a dark soul such as Bakura is not something for you to play with. I warn you to not continue mistreating _my_ soul." Kaiba took a step backwards at the look Ryou was giving him; it sent chills down his spine… Ryou had always been an odd one.

Kaiba pushed by Ryou and headed for the door, stopping once more as Yami, Yugi, Anzu, Honda and Mai approached. "Receiving a warning from a Hikari," Yami spoke up as he passed by Kaiba.

"Is not something anyone should ignore." Yugi spoke up and with a serious look he added. "We do not give them out lightly."

Kaiba snorted and left the café, ignoring them all, what he did with Bakura was his own business and no one else's.

**

* * *

**

It had been almost a week when Kaiba came pounding on his door. "Where the hell have you been?" He walked in without being invited, which wasn't unusual. "Instead you make me come all the way down here to find, _you_." How Kaiba hated coming to the commoner's side of town and Bakura knew it. "This place is lower than a hovel." He remarked to Bakura's well kept apartment.

"I was sick." Bakura said flatly, but he realized that he had to face the other at some point and could no longer hide. Bakura walked by him, heading back to the living room, only to be stopped and shoved against the wall, the back of his head it and the air from his lungs forced out, his hair grabbed and head pulled back, not a sound came from his lips at the pain the other was inflicting on him.

"I went to Ryou's café and got ganged up on." He roughly tugged Bakura's hair, titling his head back. "Just what have you been telling them?"

"I cannot control what they do or say." Bakura stared back, so used to it that he no longer fought back.

He pressed his body against Bakura's and his other cold hand found its way under his top. "You're sulking and avoiding me, why?" Kaiba wanted to know, wanted to see if he still had his hold over the other… The long road of a married life to a woman and pretending to be straight all the time was going to do him in, if he didn't have someone like Bakura moulded and obedient to his every whim, he'd go insane.

"You were with her this weekend and so conveniently gave me the wrong address, when you just could have come out and say you didn't want me to come with you." Bakura shoved him away angry at being stood up. "So sorry, that I'm a little pissy with you right now and didn't want to see you."

The look in Kaiba's eyes almost made Bakura recoil, having once before been on the receiving end of that anger, "I got you something." Kaiba stepped back digging about in his pockets and pulled out a small velvet box. "I called off our engagement."

"Liar!" Bakura knew better, Kaiba would do anything to take over that new company from the inside and if he had to marry a girl like Serenity, he would. The thing was, Kaiba always wanted to have things his way. He would have Serenity as his wife and Bakura; well he would be waiting on the sidelines to be used whenever Kaiba felt like it.

Kaiba's eye twitched as he opened the box to reveal a diamond ring, it was something close to what Bakura would have stolen in his past and sold it to a pawn-shop for cash. "I did. That's why I didn't want you with me." He removed the ring from the box and held it up. "I told you, you're the only guy for me." Bakura just stared at the ring; he didn't move or look as though he would accept it.

Kaiba seethed through his grit teeth as it didn't play out how he thought it should have. "Do you know how easily it would be for me to call in a few inspectors and have Ryou's little dive of a café closed down? Or have the bank pull out of any further funding; Ryou will be turned away for his little upgrade, the place would be closed down." Bakura narrowed his eyes at the other; Ryou loved his shop so much.

"You wouldn't dare!" Bakura growled back angry that Kaiba would use such threats on his former host.

"You know me, by the time I'm done with him, Ryou will be homeless." Kaiba grinned.

Marik would tear Kaiba apart if he ever found out... Bakura still made no move to accept the ring.

Kaiba's grin fell and changed his approach on the matter. "You'll never be in need of anything. I'll take care of you. I'll get you a nice new apartment closer to my mansion. Ryou too, I'll pay out his Uni fees, because I know it must be weighting him down, I'll buy him a place of his own as well, get him out of that side of town." Bakura bit his lip, Ryou did live in a dangerous neighbourhood, no matter how many nights Marik stayed with him, he wasn't always able to be around to protect Ryou. Plus his former Host was also a struggling student... Bakura took the ring from him and put it on.

Kaiba grabbed Bakura's arm tightly and dragged him towards the bedroom.

Bakura lay panting and gasping on the bed, the pain that had flooding his senses left his body trembling all over. He was okay with a little bit of masochistic pain… but this time it had felt like rape, which he always categorized with woman who walked down dark streets asking for it. It didn't happen in a relationship, did it?

"Next time don't make me wait for you." Kaiba growled doing up his pants and left the other on the bed. Bakura didn't think he had enough painkillers in his bathroom to cover this amount of pain let alone reach his bathroom... at least he wasn't on the cold floor, he thought before passing out.

**

* * *

**

"It's fine." Malik said, placing down a tray of used plates and cups onto the counter. "Marik's waiting for you. I'll close up tonight."

"If you're sure," Ryou bit his lip.

"Yes, I'm sure, go." Malik gently pushed him towards Marik as further indication to leave.

"Thank you, Malik." Ryou said, taking of his apron and left.

Malik had gotten through with all the cleaning in no time, he gathered up the aprons to take home and wash when Ryou's cell phone fell from the pocket onto the floor. Malik picked it up; Ryou would get it in the morning. He placed the cell phone down onto the counter and turned to leave for the night, when the cell started to ring. Malik was going to ignore it until he saw the caller ID that read Bakura.

Malik answered it, placing it to his ear; he didn't speak as Bakura's raspy voice gasped over the line first. _'Ryou.' _ There was a heavy clunk like he had dropped the phone followed by uneven breathing.

_Something was very wrong._ "Bakura." His name fell from Malik's lips and he slapped his hand over his mouth, the line went silent for a long moment before the dead tone came over the line. Malik hung up as he rushed out of the cafe, stopping only for a moment to lock the shop up.

It wasn't long when Malik was pounding on Bakura's apartment door, Ryou's cell against his ear and the phone was rang in his ear as well as inside the apartment. He had tried Bakura's cell on the way over and it just rang.

"Open the door I'm outside!" Malik called down the line and at the door as he still pounded on it. The way Bakura had said Ryou's name like that had left him chilled on his inside. Nothing happened, no movement or sound. Malik stepped back and kicked the door in. He would pay for damages later. He rushed inside searching the apartment and found Bakura laying on the floor in the hallway, half naked. "Bakura?" Malik fell to his knees and rolled the other over. "I'm here." He held Bakura in his arms holding back his tears... Kaiba was a dead man.

It took a little time to get Bakura up off the floor and into the shower since it was the only thing he was asking for. Malik helped him get cleaned up and onto the couch; he wrapped the other up in a blanket and sat himself on the small coffee table in front of the other. Malik passed Bakura a hot drink and held himself back from throwing his arms about him.

Bakura looked away, his already death grip on the blanket and cup tightened. "I can't stay here." He muttered. "He'll come back." Bakura didn't have it in him to go and face Kaiba again, not after what he just did to him and if he didn't show up at the mansion, Kaiba would come looking for him and Bakura feared that he would be worse off again. "Help me escape him."

"Just tell him you want nothing more to do with him." Malik suggested, bitting at his lip as Bakura still looked to be a wreck.

"I can't." Bakura muttered into the blanket, hiding his face.

"What hold does he have over you?" Malik asked shocked, but knowing the kind of man Kaiba was, because Malik had dated a few here and there. The bastard would be using personal blackmail and threats to keep what he wanted.

A door slammed out in the hallway and Bakura launched to his feet and backed up. "I have to get out."

Malik followed him standing before the frightened other, he reached up and tilted Bakura's chin downward gently, wiping away a few tears. "Stay with me." Malik offered. "I have a spare room; you are most welcome to have it. Kaiba doesn't know where I live and you'll be safe and have all the quiet and time you need to work yourself out."

"I don't... I don't want Ryou to see me like this." Bakura finally tore his gaze from his front door to Malik's eyes.

"You don't have to see anyone you don't want to."

Tears willed up in Bakura's dark eyes and fell down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Malik; I fucked up." Malik moved closer and wrapped his arms about Bakura as he broke down letting it all out for the months he had been with Kaiba.

**

* * *

**

The days rolled by slowly and Malik came and went from his apartment for work and errands. Bakura did nothing but lay in bed, the drapes drawn shut blocking out all sunlight, the t.v on and turned down low as he blankly stared at it. Malik brought him food, to which Bakura didn't touch.

How Malik missed Bakura's old mischievous, reckless, crude and carefree ways... but he was determined to see Bakura back on his feet and back to his old ways in time. For now, Malik let him be and do whatever he wanted that would help him to feel better.

A knock on his front door and Ryou's voice flowed over it. Malik opened the bedroom door. "Ryou is here, do you wish to see him?" Malik sighed when Bakura pulled the covers over his head.

Malik opened the front door to have a news paper practically shoved in his face. "Have you seen this?" The headlines of Kaiba and Joey Wheeler's wedding complete with picture of the happy _bride and groom_. Malik was shocked speechless; at the bottom was a picture of Serenity in tears.

Malik dropped the news paper and followed Ryou as he rushed to the guest bedroom. The t.v was showing the same thing Malik had just been shown. Ryou turned it off hoping in same way that Bakura hadn't seen or heard any of it. "It was just me." Bakura muttered a few times over and over again to himself.

It seemed to all click together for Ryou, he knew at that moment what Kaiba had done. "Bakura it wasn't you." Ryou said sitting on the bed and slowly revealing his darker half from under the sheets and blankets. "Kaiba was using everyone he could." Bakura reached out and pulled Ryou into his arms to lay down beside him on the bed.

Malik left the room so the two could talk.

**

* * *

**

Few weeks passed by and Ryou had never been happier to know that Bakura was pulling out of the relationship with Kaiba and that was all Bakura wished for him to know. Ryou was disappointed that Bakura hadn't made any moves on Malik, he kept his fingers crossed that they would hook up; knowing Malik would be good for his dark half.

Malik once again dumped a bunch of phone numbers into the trash along with a news-paper that seemed to be following Kaiba and Joey's every move. He sighed and glanced over to see Ryou, standing between Marik's parted knees, giggling at whatever the taller male was saying. "Are those two always like this?" Bakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well since Ryou got his attention for more than five seconds, Marik's kinda settled down." Malik shrugged. "You get used to it." Bakura hadn't liked the thought of his host going out with a complete psychopath, who turned out to be rather good for Ryou and who was he talk, when he ended up with someone so much worse.

"Ryou give it a break you're making us sick!" Bakura threw a handful of coffee beans at them, Marik growled with a comment of kicking his ass as he stood up. Bakura retorted with I can take you. It seemed the more Marik hung about Bakura, the more his old self was coming out again.

This was a good time to for Malik to prove to all that Marik was a bad influence and the only time he would admit, he was grateful for it.

The chimes went off and Kaiba walked in, Bakura hit the floor as if someone had taken out his legs. He pressed his back against the counter.

Malik caressed his cheek with a reassuring smile that he would take care of this for him. Malik didn't blame Bakura for wanting to hide or thought any less of him. Over the weeks of staying at his apartment, Malik had gotten in all the deep information about what Kaiba was like and what Bakura had been through. Poor Joey, he had no idea what he was in for... Malik was glad to know that Serenity had been practically shoved out of Kaiba's life.

Ryou pecked Marik on the lips and moved away and stood in Kaiba's path. "You are no longer welcome here." Ryou growled at him.

"I'm surprised you're still in business." Kaiba snorted back, looking around, this should have been closed by now.

"Oh yes, I got your health inspectors and the call from the bank manager, unlucky for you the health inspectors that you bribed is a friend of my father and the bank manager calling me saying that you tried to stop any further funding. Sad to say that this building was given to me by Ryuji Otogi, who funds this place as a thank you to me for getting him in with Pegasus who launched Otogi's new game a few months back. You didn't really look into your information to well." Ryou growled and drew back his fist and punched Kaiba square in the face, knocking the taller male his ass. "Don't you dare, ever use me as a threat!"

"So, Bakura's not man enough to face me, instead he's hiding behind you." He got up and was about to deal the same hit, until Marik stood up.

"I don't blame him for not wanting to see you." Malik stood beside Marik and added. "He dumped your ass rich-boy, let it go." and he had, Bakura had been a nervous wreck when he showed up at the park, a neutral place with Ryou and Marik, just in case, and Kaiba had taken it badly.

Kaiba had threatened Bakura's life and had tried to shut down Ryou's cafe to make Bakura regret leaving him. "Didn't know that Bakura would lower himself to fuck a common street whore, but then again, your standards Malik aren't that high to being with." Marik lunged up at him slamming Kaiba up against the wall with his pocket knife at his throat.

"You insult him, you insult me." A few of the customer's gasped moving away, a few ran out the door. "The thing is, I'm not afraid of you, I would be happy to remove your head and keep it for the sake of it." Kaiba gulped, out all he had dealt with in the past, Marik was the one person he always avoided.

"Marik." Ryou called out to him, hoping to get the other to back off, not because he would hurt or kill Kaiba. Ryou just didn't want Marik getting the blame or doing it in front of so many wittinesses.

"Your bitch is calling you." Kaiba smirked at the other.

Marik just glared at him for a moment. "The thing is." Marik pulled back and punched Kaiba in the stomach, who bent over gasping for air, Marik added. "I'm his." He backed off watching as Kaiba just about crumbled to the floor holding his midsection.

"You!" He straightened up a little glaring at Malik. "You convinced him to leave me! Turned him against me! Bakura loved me!" Kaiba yelled at him, Malik met his wild look with a level stare. It was pathetic to see Kaiba in a fit over something he couldn't have.

"No Kaiba." Bakura said approaching them, Malik wanted to reach out and stop him from getting any closer, but let him by knowing Bakura had to do this, to make it sink into Kaiba's head or the other would never leave him in piece. "What we had wasn't even close to love. I thought I loved you, thought you loved me, it was a lot of things, but that night, you helped make my mind up."

"I forgive you." Kaiba muttered getting up and taking a step back with each of Bakura's forwards ones.

"YOU FORGIVE ME!" Bakura exploded with anger. "Malik was the one to pick me up off the floor, where you had left me."

"What did you do to him, you son of bitch!" Ryou went for Kaiba; Marik only grabbed onto him and held him in place, letting Bakura deal with this.

"You were controlling, so violently abusive. I've told you once and I'll tell you again... it's over." Kaiba stumbled out the cafe doors into the street, Bakura stayed in the doorway. "Go home to your wife, I don't do married men."

"Bakura, wait it wasn't what I wanted, I married him... because I missed you, I needed a replacement until you came back to me... it's you I."

Bakura cut him off. "Keep coming after me or Ryou or anyone I care for I'll make sure those pictures of you find their way to the right people. I particularly like the one where you got that kid to wear that black leather teddy and high heels, he did look under age."

Kaiba paled and thought on it for a moment, that photo had gone missing. "Fuck you!" He spat, he wouldn't risk it. "You aren't worth it." He turned and walked away.

"You are to me." Malik said standing behind Bakura with a soft smile, who returned it with a grin and walked back inside to see Ryou giving apologies to everyone.

**

* * *

**

One night a thunderstorm broke with a flash of lightening. Kaiba wasn't sure what had woken him from his sound slumber... but something wasn't right. He reached out and flicked on the bedside lamp. The darkness gave way and he glanced about the room. "Who's here?" He called out to a figure standing within the shadows; he fished out his gun from the draw and aimed it.

Whoever it was started to laugh there was an insane sound to it and softly spoke up. "You were given a warning, Seto Kaiba. You like to use people for your own personal use, like dolls. Therefore you shall be a puppet." The figure moved swiftly towards him and Kaiba shot off a few rounds before his world went black.

Joey Wheeler didn't even move in his sleep at all.

The figure reached down and plucked up the small doll from the bed.

**

* * *

**

Bakura flicked through the t.v channels as Malik sat down beside him rather unnecessarily close; Bakura was now used to it and welcomed it. They had been living under the same roof for a month now and whenever he returned home, Malik always greeted him with a kiss to his cheek and a hug or would hug and kiss him with a bye as Malik rushed out the door for work. Bakura even received those small _'I'm thinking of you'_ messages on his cell phone from Malik through the day.

Bakura was slowly becoming his old self which Malik was more than happy to see and deal with... but it still hurt that Bakura still didn't return his affections and it didn't matter how nice and understanding Malik was, he doubted Bakura would see him as anything more than a friend. Maybe that's all that they were from the start and Malik was seeing and hoping for something that just wasn't there. "What is that?" Bakura asked, eyeing off a bit of paper in Malik's hand that read.

'_I have not over looked you or the longing looks glanced my way. I'm uncertain if I'm ready for this but I'm willing to try, with you. Call me anytime, day or night.'_

"It was left for me a work." Malik bit his lip and glanced at Bakura.

"Are you going to call?" Bakura asked, his eyes back on the t.v still searching for something worthwhile to watch.

"I don't know." Malik placed it down onto the coffee table and snuggled up to Bakura's side.

"If you don't call them then I will." Bakura said reaching for the note and held it out to Malik.

"But I." Malik didn't want to go out with anyone if it wasn't Bakura and if his life was going to be like this from now on, huddled up on the couch and the fleeting touches... what the hell, he would call as it was most likely that girl that hung about the cafe watching him.

Malik got up, taking the bit of paper and pulled out his cell phone and dialled the number and waited... suddenly a tone rang out from behind him.

"About time, thought you'd never call." Bakura's voice sounded from behind him and over the line.

Malik wide eyed whipped about. "This... this was you?" He held up the note talking into his cell and at Bakura.

"Didn't know how to ask you," Bakura hung up his phone and put it aside.

"But you never showed any interest and I was giving you the space you wanted and you... to hell with it!" Malik dropped his cell phone and the bit of paper and threw himself into Bakura's waiting arms and kissed him passionately... Malik didn't care to find out why Bakura didn't ask him straight up; the fact was Bakura was finally his.

**

* * *

**

'_The billionaire Seto Kaiba still remains in his mysterious coma. Joey Kaiba remains close to... ' _

"They'll pull the plug on you in about eight months." Ryouturned off the t.v and opened his hand, arms wrapped about him and a chin upon his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Marik asked looking down into Ryou's opened hand as well. "New doll?" Marik never mentioned Ryou's odd obsession with dolls.

"No." Ryou stepped away from him and placed the doll that had a bizarre similarity to Seto Kaiba, only in his pyjamas, on a shelf with a dozen more dolls. "He was in the making for a long time." Ryou stepped back from the shelf and was engulfed in Marik's arms yet again. "I'll get ready." Ryou pulled away and walked to the bedroom.

Marik approached the shelf and pulled down the doll looking it over, shadow magic surrounded it. "Doll on my boyfriend's shelf that has shocking resemblance to Seto Kaiba who's in a coma," Marik smirked. "A host's warning is something not even I would have the guts to ignore... but you'll be a perfect reminder for me not to piss Ryou off in the near future, right Kaiba?" Marik placed the doll back as Ryou came out of the bedroom.

"I'm ready." Ryou smiled and then chuckled as Marik took his hand and kissed his fingers.

"You are wickedly evil my love." His eyes darted to the doll and then back to Ryou.

"Ah, you're being sentimental again." Ryou tugged Marik out the door.

"I always am when I'm with you." Marik muttered as he followed Ryou down the hallway.

**

* * *

**

Lengthy I know, but I had so much fun with this one ^.^ I tried to squeeze in couples where I could, you know that little extra bit for Lovers ^.^ **R&R **(love and cookies)


	16. Rain

**Fandom:** Yugioh  
**Characters:** Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar  
**Prompt:** # 66: Rain  
**Word Count:** 1,112  
**Rating:** M

**Warning (s)**: Au. Yaoi. Good deeds. No spoilers here.

**Summary:** Bakura loses something he had been wanting months for, but ends up with a victim of a rainy night.

**Chapter:** Rain

**

* * *

**

Damn it! Out of all the nights Bakura walked by this bookstore and had thought of getting something new to read, it had to be tonight... he had already finished the four books he was reading at the same time and knew the power would be out in his building on such a night and spending his evening reading something he had been waiting for was so much better than sitting in his apartment watching the candles burn away.

Dark clouds had been hovering over the city for the past two days and when Bakura had taken a step into the bookstore, the rain came down with a vengeance to drown the city. Bakura had waited inside hoping to wait out the rain until it stopped or lightened up, however he was asked to leave as the store was closing for the night.

So, without an umbrella and a new book Bakura stood on the footpath watching the river that rushed in the gutter and down the street to the already overflowing storm-drain. "Can I get a bag?" Bakura asked the old woman as she was locking the doors.

She gave him a funny look and didn't hear him over the roar of the rain hitting the awnings, she waved at him in dismissal and popped her umbrella and walked away.

Bakura shoved his book under his jacket with a growl and headed off into the same direction as the old woman. He hadn't even made it half a block and he was already soaked through. The old woman though having pulled out of a car park drive by fast enough to cover Bakura in a wave of dirty water, obviously in a hurry to get home and dry... but still, "Fucking damn it!" Bakura seethed, wiping what dirt he could off himself.

He did care about getting wet, he just hated being wet with his clothes on, they stuck to him and weighted him down and his clothing felt horrible on his body. Was he the only one being affected by this rain at this time of night? It would seem so as the streets were empty as well as the footpath, he got glimpse of people running into restraints, laughing happily once inside at getting a little wet from the car to the door.

Twenty minutes later, his building came into view and he hadn't bothered keeping his hair or the rain out of his eyes. Suddenly small squeaks of distressed cries got Bakura's attention and he watched as a small kitten was being washed away by the large amount of water in the gutter towards a storm-drain. The small thing was losing the fight fast to keep its head out of water.

Already wet through and the cries from the kitten were getting louder, Bakura rushed forward, in his strides he was off the footpath and into the gutter, throwing himself onto his hand and knees he snagged the kitten by the scruff of the neck and pulled it from the a curtain death of the storm-drain... A heavy splash and Bakura got a glimpse of his new book going down the drain.

"Well I hope you're happy." Bakura snapped at the kitten, completely blaming it. "I've been waiting for that book for over two months." The kitten gave a pitiful cry still in distress. Bakura plopped the small kitten on the path and walked off. He needed to get home and dried off, the chill of the rainy night and his wet clothing was starting to take its toll on him and Bakura was starting to shiver. The kitten shook itself off uselessly and wobbled after him with a cry. "That book was worth more than you." Bakura ignored it for a few more minutes before it got to him. "Alright!" He snapped picking it up by the scruff of the neck, much like its mother would have done if it even had one. "I'll take you home if you just shut up and it's only for tonight." He shoved the kitten in under his jacket and moved on.

Was it possible that the rain had gotten even heaver in his last few minutes of walking into his building? Well it did, it wasn't as if Bakura wasn't soaked enough, it would seem that the weather had it in for him and wanted to see his bones just as wet as everything else on the outside.

He didn't get a chance to get his key in the lock as the door was already opening and his boyfriend stood in the threshold looking at him worriedly, Bakura's eyes were on Malik's body rather than on that pretty face, Malik was only dressed in one of Bakura's t-shirts that fell off one shoulder and the hem ended just mid thigh. "What happened to you?" Malik grabbed onto Bakura and pulled him inside and lifted his hand, a cut on his palm and his pants torn up at the knees and the skin grazed and bleeding. "Were you mugged? You're freezing?" Bakura hadn't felt it when he cut his hand; his body was numb all over due to being so damn cold... oh but he was sure he would be feeling it by morning.

"I wasn't mugged." Bakura reassured, Malik relaxed with a sigh of relief and moved in closer to the other.

"Well, then." Malik pressed himself up against his boyfriend. "I'll have to warm you up." Malik lent up and pressed to his lips to Bakura's and slipped his arms into his jack to coil around him. "What the hell is that?" Malik yelped and lept backwards after touching something he wasn't expecting.

"A victim of the rain," Bakura presented the kitten. "It's only staying until morning... and you." He turned the kitten about to face him. "Don't get all cute with my boyfriend, got it." Bakura growled and his words were ignored as Malik snatched up the kitten and headed towards the bathroom, muttering about getting it dried up, warmed up, feed and how comfy their bed is. "Oh, I got you a gift, it's on the table." Malik called out from down the hallway.

Damn it, it took Bakura months to get that kind of reaction of Malik when they started dating and it just one glance upon a half drowned looking furball... that thing was going to get all cute with Malik and he'd be forced to keep it.

Still in his rain soaked clothes, he glanced towards the table and saw that same book that had started his worst evening ever... Bakura needed to treat his wounds and see what his rain-victim was up too.

**

* * *

**

Would have to say that kitten did get all cute with Malik and lives a very happy life sleeping on their bed and couch –laughs- I'm so tired right now and couldn't sleep until I got this out first. Any mistakes, I'll fix tomorrow **R&R** (love and cookies)


	17. Parents

_Fanfic100 Claim_  
**Fandom:** Yugioh  
**Characters:** Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar  
**Prompt:** # 27: Parents

**Word Count:** 7,003  
**Rating:** M for safety.

**Warning(s):** Au. Yaoi. No spoilers here. Adult themes.

**Summary:** Bakura struggles being a single parent and holding relationships. Malik a new arrival in town, what happens when the two met.

Chapters: 17/100

**Chapter 17: Parents. **

**

* * *

**

Bakura stumbled backwards through his front door, pulling his partner for the night in with him. Lips crushed with his as they stripped each other of their jackets. Bakura toed off his shoes. The guy pulled back panting and about to saying something.

A throat cleared behind them, both males turned their heads. "I have to go home now." The teenage girl said, gathering up her jacket.

"I'm sorry Anzu." Bakura dug about his pockets for his wallet.

"I need a drink." The shorter male muttered, "Kitchen?" Bakura pointed down the hallway. He passed the girl giving her a distasteful glance.

"Wow, frostbite." Anzu muttered taking the offered money for her nights work.

"I'm sorry for being so late." Bakura had opened the door for her. "Got held up."

"Oh my god!" Anzu squealed with delight when the other was out of earshot. "It has to be a good sign if you brought someone home with you. Is he the guy you've been dating for the last two months? Is that Devlin?" She was more excited then he was.

"Yeah." Bakura bit his lip having second thoughts as he glanced over his shoulder; the other was looking the apartment over. "You think maybe too soon?"

"Hell no. You're a good guy. If you weren't gay I would so stalk you. Let's hope this one's a keeper. Good luck." She gave him a wink and left.

"I hope so too." Bakura muttered closing the door and as he did he was instantly pressed to the wall.

"Thought she would never leave," Devlin scoffed; Bakura ignored it as lips attacked his neck. He wasn't about to ruin the mood. "What is she, you sister? Cleaner?"

"My neighbour," Bakura grunted as he pulled them both down the hallway. Both locked into a heated kiss, they stumbled down the hallway. The male tugged Bakura to the first door they came across, so egger to get started.

Bakura broke the kiss and grabbed the doorhandle, stopping the door from swinging open any further then what it was, he whispered. "Not in there."

Devlin raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you want," He shrugged, grinning seductively as he headed for the other door across the small hallway. Putting his back to the door he waited for Bakura, his pose screamed pure lust, with a smirk he entered the bedroom.

With acute hearing, Bakura listened for a moment... nothing but silence from within the room. Maybe for the first time in months Bakura would have his night. He softly closed the door and turned to his own bedroom.

The other male was reclined on his elbows on the bed, shirt missing and his pants open. Oh yeah, this was going to be a very good night. Swiftly Bakura shut his door with the back of his heel as he removed his own shirt, dropping it to the floor as he walked across the room in a few steps.

His fingers instantly tangled in Devlin's hair and lips met once again as Bakura pushed the other male back onto the bed. Devlin moved himself with a grunt as Bakura shoved him further up the bed, his hand going straight down into Bakura's pants and cupped his member pulling a small groan from him. "Well, I'm pleased to know that I'm not going to be disappointed in tonight." Devlin grinned adding. "The last guy that did me was sooo disappointing."

Bakura would have been flattered by the complement if he wasn't being judged against other men. Devlin flipped them over, pinning Bakura to the bed and trailing a line of kisses down his neck and chest, Devlin headed south on the pale body under him.

Bakura's groan died in his throat at hearing the creaking of his door. He bolted upright and shoved Devlin off him, "Daddy." Came small soft voice accompanied with heart-wrenching sobs and heavying breathes and hiccups. His now open doorway was occupied by his four year old son.

Devlin instantly hit the floor beside the bed rather hard with a yelp. "What is wrong with you?" He screeched getting up on his knees by the bed.

Bakura straightened himself up the best he could as he got off the bed and approached his son. "Hey, it's so late for you to be out of bed." Bakura picked up his son who was almost a miniature version of himself. The boy was usually dead to the world at this time of night.

"I got scared," Was another soft sniffle, "It's all rumbling outside." Bakura glanced out his window and the gray clouds that had been hanging over the city for the past two days had now turned into a storm and thunder rumbled softly with flashes of lightening.

"What the hell is _that_!" Devlin growled rather annoyed, Bakura shot him such a glare that the male recoiled. "You never mentioned you had a kid." He snapped.

This was by fair nothing new. "I think we are done." Bakura pulled open his bedroom door, bending down to pick up a shirt and threw it at Devlin hitting him in the chest.

"To think I was about to sleep with _you_." He sounded disgusted, gathering up the rest of his clothes. "How old are you?" Devlin's eyes swept over Bakura's body and face and then onto the small child in his arms with disgust as if Bakura had turned into some eighty year old man right before his eyes. Devlin made a sound from the back of his throat and stormed from the apartment.

Bakura sighed heavily; his nights always ended the same. They'd date for a while and everything seemed so great, but once he brought them back here for the night and once they laid eyes on his son they'd always run out the door making up some poor excuse to leave and avoid him like he had the plague and never call him again...

"Dame Ladderman." Bakura smirked at hearing the sleepy voice, knowing just what Ryou wanted. They both snuggled under the covers. Ryou watching the talk show host, while Bakura worked. Books, papers littered the bed along with his laptop... Bakura had to wonder if it was just him that was destined to be on his own until Ryou became an adult and moved out or did others have the same problem being a single parent?

**

* * *

**

Some mornings. Like this one. Were always hell. "Ryou! I'm going to be late!" Bakura called from his open front door, everything he needed for the day hung from his arms or his back.

"But I can'ts find my Hopper." Ryou wandered towards him, agonizingly slow. His light brown eyes worriedly searching each corner of the apartment he passed.

"Find him when we get home." Bakura tired to hurry the boy up, he had no time to wait until his son found his misplaced stuff rabbit.

Ryou stopped in the middle of the hallway and huffed out, "But that's forever. I wants him for show and tell."

"You took Hopper for show and tell yesterday." Bakura held Ryou's jacket out for him, giving it a little shake to indicate that he was in a hurry. "C'mon."

"No." Ryou shook his head crossing his arms over his chest. "The new girl hasn't seens him yet." Ryou stated as if it should have been obvious, for every new kid that attends the day-care; it was a must to see his rabbit.

"Baby, I'm going to be late. Move that _butt_, now!" Bakura growled firmly. Damn, he loved his boy but Ryou tried his patience to almost breaking point on some days.

**

* * *

**

_Met an ass that can keep up with me. Gone for a few weeks or months to backpack around Europe. Try to get laid while I'm gone. You know, get that stick removed from your ass while you're at it. _

_Fuck you, Marik. _

Malik growled scrunching up the small note that was pinned by a knife to his bedroom door. His twin brother was always chasing some girl or guy around the city or world if it meant that he might have a chance in, well, getting laid.

This was just perfect! A new city, new apartment and a new job that he was so late for. "Isis!" Malik called out. "Let's get a hustle on!"

"I don't want too." The small girl pouted walking into the living area, tugging at her still bed missed hair. "Marik's not here to do my hair." She was almost in tears.

"I can do it." Malik sighed packing her lunchbox into her backpack.

"No! I want Marik to do it!" She stomped her foot stubbornly. "He does my hair better then you."

"Marik's not here, because he would prefer to chase…" Malik had to cut himself off before he said something that he would regret and leave his little sister traumatized for the rest of her life. "Marik's gone okay. He'll be back before you know it." Isis nodded her head and left the living area heading for the bathroom.

Marik may have been older by fifteen minutes; his maturity matched that of a two year old. Hell, Isis was more mature then Marik most of the time. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Isis cried out, Malik dropped what he was doing and rushed into the bathroom to see what had happened. "It's all over!" She whined showing the toothpaste that stained her favourite dress. "Get it off! Get it off!" She hopped from one foot to the other on her step-up.

"Alright, alright!" Malik knelt down before her with a damp cloth and cleaned her dress. He so didn't have time for this.

"What's Marik chasing?" Isis asked watching her big brother scrub her dress clean.

"What?" Malik glanced up into her blue eyes. For a moment he was sadly remind of his mother. Isis had her cobalt eyes and black hair; he wondered briefly if she would look just like their when she was older.

"What's Marik chasing?" She asked again blinking owlishly at him.

"Bunnies. Marik loves bunnies." Malik was at a loss of what to tell her.

"I love bunnies too." She giggled happily.

"Yeah." Malik gave a sarcastic low laugh; this wasn't a conversation he wanted with a five year old, let alone his sister. "Me too." Malik stood up now that the dress was clean.

Isis watched as Malik moved about the kitchen and living room, gathering all that he needed as well as everything she needed for the day. "Malik, I'm glad yous are looking after me." She said as she walked out the door.

Malik gave a small smile, no matter how hard things got he was more than happy to have her. He glanced at his watch and winched, hoping that he wasn't going to get fired before he could _actually_ start his first day. "Fuck you too Marik." Malik growled under his breath. "C'mon." Malik bent down and picked Isis up and slung her over his shoulder. "Grownup pace." He said rushing for the lift, his little sister in a fit of giggles.

**

* * *

**

Twenty minutes later the day-care centre was full of parents that were in just as much of a hurry that Bakura was in. "I'll be picking up at four today." Bakura said as he hung up Ryou's backpack, double checking to make sure the child had his lunch. He glanced down to see Ryou was gone, it left Bakura in an odd mood of not getting a goodbye.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ryou called out at the top of his lungs, getting his voice over everyone else in the room. "This is Isis." He dragged a small girl behind him to stand before his father. "She just moves here. She lives with her big brother."

Bakura didn't have time for this; he had five minutes to get across town for his morning meeting. "Great." He muttered, turning his attention onto the girl and forced a smile saying. "It's nice to meet you." She giggled muttering something under her breath and ran off pulling Ryou away with her, who waved and called out a bye.

A high pitched scream just about shattered every window in the building as a child was in the start of a full blown tantrum of not wanting to be separated from her parents. Bakura raised an eyebrow and was thankful that Ryou didn't have separation anxiety.

**

* * *

**

The café was packed as it was for this time of the morning. Bakura elbowed his way in the best he could. Glancing at his watch he had a good minute to spare. "Hey Bakura." The owner of the small but popular café greeted him from behind the counter. "The usual?"

Bakura nodded his head with a wave. "Thanks Joey." He was grateful that he didn't have to wait in line with everyone else to get his caffeine hit. He found an empty table; he got started on getting everything ready. From his briefcase, Hopper fell out onto the floor, before Bakura could bend down to pick it up; someone else had done it for him.

"FYI, the fashion for men carrying around stuffed animals in briefcases went out about a year ago. The Hippo is the new Rabbit." Bakura would remember for the rest of his life that the male before him was standing in a position that bled confidence, one hand on his hip and his weight leaned on one side and a hot drink in his other and a smile that was cheeky and sexy at the same time.

Bakura snatched it back without a word and placed it onto the table, taking a sideways glance at the nametag that read, Malik. "Well, I'm Malik for the duration of your stay, just in case the tag isn't clear enough…"

"I don't care." Bakura snapped, irritated at his own thoughts and especially after his disastrous night.

Malik's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, shrugging he placed down the ordered drink and he turned and left… stopping briefly at a table. Bakura couldn't help but look, getting a good eyeful of the male's rear-end. Malik just happened to look back and catch him looking. Bakura blushed and hid his face in his paper work.

Malik grinned as he went on about his work.

**

* * *

**

By the time Bakura made it back to his office it was late, the guy he was meant to meet with at the cafe was a no show, but at least his other clients had shown up. "Bakura." His boss walked into his office with a swift knock on the open door. "I just got a call from Arthur Hawkins."

"And?" Bakura pressed the older male to continue. He was still rather pissed for having to wait for said man who never turned up for the meeting.

"Oh, he said he was sorry he couldn't make it this morning and wanted to reschedule it for this afternoon, about six."

Bakura paused; his mind instantly told him of his only real responsibility in the world. "I can't, I have my kid to pick up from..."

"Oh." The old man frowned cutting in. "You look too young to have a kid." He eyed Bakura suspiciously as if he was lying to get out of work. "Well that promotion is coming up this month, must put in the extra effort if you want it."

"I'll call Mr. Hawkins now and confirm the time." Bakura felt like there was a note on his forehead that read 'sucker' as he picked up the phone, not missing the satisfied grin on old man Moto's face as he left. Bakura needed a sitter first before calling Hawkins. "Hello Anzu... yeah, that would be great... No, it's not a date this time... I'll try not to be home too late... bye." Bakura smirked as he hung up the phone; He had no idea what he would do if it hadn't of been for Anzu and her willingness to watch Ryou whenever the opportunity arose. Plus the girl had said his apartment was the ideal place to fit in a little extra study after Ryou was in bed and she was well paid for it too.

Bakura glanced at the clock; he would get in a few more hours of work before his meeting.

**

* * *

**

"Got laid yet?" Was the well known voice and a sudden crushing weight on Malik's back and shoulders as arms and body wrapped about him tightly in a hug.

"Get off!" Malik grunted as he felt his legs were about to give out under the extra weight. "And no."

"Damn." Marik got off his brother's back, literally .

Malik sighed in relief and asked. "What happened to you backpacking around Europe?" He wiped off the table and gathered up the dishes that he placed on a tray.

"Oh, he hooked up with some guy that was younger and apparently hotter than me." Marik rolled his eyes sounding offended. "So he dumped me at the airport this morning, the fucker."

"That bastard!" Malik turned mocking in looking and sounding appalled. "He must be blind or have no taste in men, to think he could find someone hotter then you." Malik then grinned mischievously. "Oh wait; there is someone hotter then you. Me." He gave a chuckle.

"Oh ha ha Malik." Marik punched him in the arm not finding the teasing amusing at all. "I'm heartbroken you insensitive bitch. He had such an ass on him and I didn't even get to shag it." Marik became all pouty crossing his arms over his chest.

"My heart is bleeding for you, really." Malik rubbed at his arm. "By the way, while you were casing ass for pointless romping time. Did you forget that we have a five year old to look after? Not to mention that we just moved here!"

"Don't word it like that; you make us sound like a married couple." Marik grumbled looking away.

"I give up." Malik grabbed his full tray of dirty dishes while snapping at Marik. "You go ahead and chase ass as much as you like. I'll work _my_ ass off to pay the bills and take care of Isis by myself." Malik turned about and walked off.

"Mal... c'mon." Marik followed him. "It's hard to get laid while looking after a kid."

"Yes Marik I know. I haven't been laid since high school." Malik turned on him seething; this was not a conversation he wanted to have right now in the middle of his shift and a few of the customers were taking too much of an interest in what was being said.

"Wow." Marik blinked blankly and a little shocked. "That long?"

"Yes that long, do you know how frustrating that is?" Malik narrowed his eyes at his twin.

"Stick up the ass?" Marik muttered flatly, now fully understanding why his brother was so uptight _all _the time, all work and no down time in bed made someone very cranky indeed.

"Precisely," Malik hissed through grit teeth wanting nothing more than to wrap his hands about Marik's neck and choke him until he stopped breathing or was dead.

"Malik, I need you to close up for me tonight." Joey walked by them ignoring what they were saying or wasn't really bothered by it.

"But I have to pick up..."

"I've got her." Marik said as he was already heading for the door.

"No junk food, no horror movie marathon, no dates and have her in bed by seven!" Malik called out after him, knowing Marik didn't hear a damn word he had said... sighing all Malik could do now was turn on his cell phone and hope he wouldn't get a call from a hospital or the police.

**

* * *

**

Bakura turned up at the cafe and Malik had greeted him and took his order. "You must really like the coffee." Malik stood by his table for a moment.

"Addicted," Bakura muttered, looking him over and noticing that Malik's clothing was now rumpled and a little stained from the day's work, but he looked good. Bakura shook his head, he wasn't going to get involved with someone so soon... besides once they would end up back at his place, he would take one look at Ryou and run.

"No one could be addicted to this, it's awful." Malik wrinkled his nose up. "Now if you said you came back to check me out, that I would have believed." Before Bakura could say anything, Malik winked at him and turned about and went back to his work in a better mood.

Hawkins showed up twenty minutes late, which kept Bakura out well past nine that evening. All through the meeting whenever Malik would _deliberately_ walk by, giving him a smirk or a wink, Bakura's eyes were glued on Malik and he would lose concentration on what Hawkins was talking about.

Malik even though tried his best to hide that grin at catching Bakura looking at him; Bakura noticed and narrowed his eyes and looked away... It was clear that Malik was teasing him.

Malik sighed as he was able to see the last customer off for the night; he locked the doors and noticed Bakura was packing away his work. Malik got an idea from something he saw earlier that day and ducked into the kitchen.

Bakura made sure he had Hopper with him so he could give it to Ryou once he got home. "Got time for a more adult beverage?" Malik held up two glasses and a bottle of Scotch.

Bakura eyed the un-opened bottle and couldn't recall the last time he had a drink that didn't involve chocolate milk or crazy straws. "Don't have time."

"C'mon, you look to wound up." Malik sat down across from Bakura and poured out enough into each glass for a shot "Relax a little with me."

"Just one." Bakura sat back down and leaned against the seat taking up the glass that was offered to him.

Malik threw back his head and gulped down the drink and gasped afterwards. "Strong," He coughed a few times and poured another for himself. "So are you... you know, single?" He asked watching as Bakura did the same with the drink and grinned as he filled Bakura's glass again when the other slid it towards him.

Depending on Bakura's answer Malik would know if he could move forward or back off. "Currently." Bakura muttered at length and it was what Malik wanted to hear, he grinned and poured another drink for them both.

**

* * *

**

"You're home late." Marik stated from the couch with a grin.

Malik rolled his eyes as he hung up his jacket and turned about, the best night in a long time was shattered as he spotted the pizza boxes and the tubs of empty ice-cream and the bottles of soft drink, all over the couch and coffee table. Isis's bag, jacket and toys were all over the living room along with Marik's boots, magazines and items of clothing, Malik didn't want to know why they were in the living room. "Fuck this!" Malik muttered feeling already tipsy and not in the mood to pick up after his brother or sister and walked straight for his bedroom.

Malik removed his shirt, boots and socks on his way and flopped down onto his bed with a heavy sigh. "Work kept you back or a guy?" Marik flopped down onto the bed beside Malik.

"Both." Malik's voice was muffled by his pillow; he had never wanted sleep as much as he wanted it now.

"Is he hot?" There was a smirk to Marik's voice.

"No, his looks would rival that of our late grandfather or the Crept Keeper, because you know how old guys do it for me." Was Malik's sarcastic reply.

"Malik that's necrophilia." Marik sounded shocked and it was obvious that it went right over his head. Malik forgot to mention that his twin may have the maturity of a two year old; he wasn't the brightest light-bulb in the shop. "You need a psychiatric therapist." Malik sat up with a growl and shoved his twin off the bed.

**

* * *

**

Bakura came home to find Anzu asleep on his couch; he covered her over with a blanket and placed a pillow under her head and then gathered a few items that belonged to Ryou that were on the floor and took them to his son's room, placing them all away and heading to his bedroom.

Bakura walked in to find Ryou asleep in his bed with the t.v on, he turned it off and stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed, he had to push his bed-hog of a son over to make room for himself.

Bakura laid there in the dark staring out the window, waiting for sleep to take him, his mind drifted to a certain blonde.

**

* * *

**

The day-care was a noisy chaos, of screaming kids, talking parents and toys that were already being played with. This morning had been a blessing having Marik back, Isis was completely over the moon that her hair was done to her satisfaction of two high ponytails with ribbons and Marik had washed and dried her favourite dress last night. "Ok, that's it kido." Malik turned about and saw Isis was already gone and so too was Marik.

Malik moved about the child that was kicking and screaming at his mother and walked into the room. He spotted Isis talking to a boy that had an uncanny resemblance to Bakura. "Malik!" Isis called out waving her hand at him as she tugged the boy with her. "This is Ryou, he's my best friend." She giggled.

Malik knelt down with a smile; the kid was cute and would be a heartbreaker later on in life, "It's nice to meet you."

"Hi." Ryou smiled back from hiding behind Isis, not really sure what do to.

"Mr. Ishtar." The blonde woman walked up to him, and by no means did she look like someone who would work in a day-care centre, she was tall, busty in the chest and long blonde hair, Miss. Valentine. Marik had been so persistent that the woman was a Striper, from ten at night to three in the morning at the Kitty Bar; her name was The Bomb Shell, her voice broke through his thoughts. "We don't condone teaching children how to gamble."

"What?" Malik was instantly confused for a second as his eyes landed on a huddled group of young ones. "Marik." He seethed and walked by the woman. "I'll take care of it." He told her.

In the center of the crowd was Marik and four little ones seated at a round table, cards in hand and a mix of candy were thrown into the middle. "I've got Skittles, what about you?" Marik threw in his candy eyeing the boy off on his right.

"Umm..." He dug about his pocket for a moment. "Twizzlers!" He threw them in with a big grin and everyone looked to the girl next to him.

Marik watched the girl who pulled out a small box of jawbreakers and tossed them into the middle of the table. "Nice." Marik muttered his approval and turned his attention onto the last girl in the group, who threw in an apple. "Sorry kid, this is an all candy blackjack, no fruit." Marik tossed it back to her from the pile. "Alright, show us what you got; remember the cards have to add up to..." Before he could flip the cards Marik yelped in pain as his ear was grabbed and he was yanked out of his chair.

"You're teaching them to gamble?" Malik was seething. "What goes on in that empty space you call a head?"

"Letgoletgoletgoletgo!" Marik complained all the way out into the hallway and until his twin let him go. "I'm deaf now!" Marik shouted and the entire day-care fell silent.

"Marik, the last thing I need is for Isis to be kicked out of here because of something you've done; this was the last place in the area that had a spot for her that's close to home and my job, the next place is a damn hour's drive!" Malik had that urge to strangle his brother yet again.

Marik rubbed at his ear. "If mom was here I'd so tell on you." He walked by Malik and headed for the door. Malik only wished she was. "You owe me Skittles, twizzlers and jawbreakers, I had a winning hand!"

Malik rolled his eyes as he followed Marik out the doors, it would seem that he was a parent of two.

**

* * *

**

The days rolled by and Malik and Bakura had unknowingly slipped into a routine. Bakura would show up at the cafe in the mornings, instead of Joey asking if Bakura wanted his usual, Malik had it ready, some mornings Malik would throw in a muffin free of charge, it looked as though Bakura had skipped out on a lot of meals, for he looked a little too thin.

"What's this?" Bakura asked looking the muffin over. "I didn't order it."

"I know," Malik shrugged knowing Bakura would turn it down. "But they just came out the oven and it's the best time to eat them while they're still warm."

Bakura still declined it "But I don't eat..."

"Eat it!" Malik growled at him a tone in which he would use on Marik. "Or are you going to force me to pay for wasted food because that's what Joey will make me do and quite frankly I can't afford it." Malik lent in and poked Bakura in the chest lightly. "FYI, I cook most of the food here and I'm a damn good cook and by not eating it you're insulting me, so eat the damn muffin." Malik turned and walked away rather satisfied, if Bakura didn't really want it he would fight a little harder in rejecting it. Malik glanced back to see Bakura grin before taking a bite of the muffin.

They didn't cross paths usually through the day. It was only on an occasion and a delighted surprise that Bakura walked through the doors with a client in toe about midday, only to sit in a corner to talk about business. However, it didn't stop Bakura from checking him out or Malik for that matter in approaching the table more than necessary and like the muffin Malik would drop a sandwich onto Bakura's table and continue his work... Bakura soon stopped protesting on the food and would mutter his thanks.

Late in the evening and just about closing time, Bakura would be at times still working long after his client had left, Malik would lock the doors and clean up and still Bakura would be working away... "Closing time." Malik stood by the table.

"Hmm." Bakura slowly raised his head, but his eyes were the last to leave the paper he was reading and glanced about, most of the lights were turned off and the place was empty. "Got a little involved in my work." Bakura packed everything away.

"I don't mind the company." Malik followed him out the door, turning to lock it and noticed Bakura was waiting for him. "Do you get time off?" He asked, it seemed whenever he saw Bakura he was always working.

"I'm off now and most weekends." Bakura started walking when Malik did.

"Me too, weekends, I mean, I get every weekend off." Malik flushed red at stumbling over his words, what was wrong with him?

The two would walk a couple of blocks together, talking about whatever came to mind. Malik enjoyed just getting to know Bakura that little bit more beside just some customer from the cafe. "This is me." Bakura muttered glancing towards the street to the right. A small group of guys walked by and knocked Malik out of their way; he stumbled forward on his feet and bumped right into Bakura, who caught him and kept him on his feet. The group of men rounded a corner and vanished from sight.

Malik glanced up and his apology died in his throat as Bakura's lips pressed down against his own, his shocked reaction lasted seconds, he threw his arms about Bakura's neck and pressed himself against the other. Malik heard the briefcase hit the ground and Bakura's other arm wrapped about him.

All too soon Bakura pulled back, his breathing more heavier as was Malik's and he wanted to ask why Bakura had stopped as it was getting rather good. "We should take this off the street." Malik gulped and glanced about, what was Bakura talking about, the street was dead, no people and no cars driving by... Malik's brain kicked in suddenly recovering from the kiss, Bakura wanted to continue. It was fine by Malik; his home fires was a raging inferno and a good night with Bakura would have it taken care of.

"Your place." Malik had yet to pull himself from Bakura's arms. "My sister and brother live with me and the walls are paper thin."

Bakura pulled back glancing at his watch while clearing his throat, it was late, past midnight and good chances were that Ryou would be dead to the world. Seriously, if Malik was as willing as he was, Bakura wasn't going to pass up such a night, besides he could have Malik out the door before dawn.

Bakura picked up his briefcase and took Malik's hand. "My place it is."

Malik had a good mind that if he saw those guys again he would thank them.

**

* * *

**

They had barely made it through Bakura's front door, what little control they had on walking to the apartment building was lost in the elevator on the way up to Bakura's floor. The door opened before Bakura could pull himself away from Malik long enough to open it himself. "Oh, I thought that was you." Anzu grinned as her eyes landed on Malik almost instantly. "I'll leave you to it." She vanished inside for a moment before appearing again with her jacket and bag.

"Thanks again Anzu." Bakura dug into his pocket and handing her seconds later cash for her nights work. Malik silently watched the exchange between the two.

"My pleasure." She winked as she headed for the elevator pocketing her money.

"You want an escort home?" Bakura asked before she got too far away.

"No." She turned about walking backwards, "looks to me that your guest needs your attention more than me." She giggled a little as she turned about and entered the elevator and waved bye as the doors closed.

"C'mon." Bakura grabbed Malik by his jacket and yanked him inside. "Something to drink?" Bakura asked walking ahead. Malik couldn't quite see what Bakura was picking up off the floor as he followed the other into the apartment.

"I'm fine." Malik frowned wondering what Bakura was doing.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." Bakura wouldn't make the same mistake twice; he'd make sure that Ryou was in his _own _bed and fast asleep.

Malik ran his hands through his hair and took a seat on the couch, removing his jacket. "This thing is so lumpy." Malik stood up to see why the couch was so uncomfortable and was surprised to find that he had been sitting on a stuffed Rabbit, the same one in fact that fell out of Bakura's briefcase. Malik picked it up and sat it onto the coffee table and retook his seat, cell phone in hand, he sent his message to Marik, '_Will be home late, don't wait up.' _Malik then turned his phone off and shoved it into his pocket.

Bakura emerged thankful that Ryou was in his own bed and dead to the world, before he could say a word; his arms were so suddenly full with an eager Malik. Bakura guided them to his bedroom. Lips and tongues engaged in a passionate kiss, as hands roamed over each other and removed bits of clothing on their way.

Malik was practically naked by the time he landed on a bed, Bakura still had his jeans on that were unbuttoned and unzipped. Malik moved himself up onto the bed properly watching as Bakura followed on all fours, a rather hungry animalistic look in his eyes... it only added fuel to Malik's lust and he didn't want anyone as badly as he wanted Bakura right now. Bakura grabbed him by the hips and yanked Malik under him and crushed their lips together again with a moan.

The bedroom door creaked open and a soft sleepy voice filled the room. "Daddy, I wants my Hopper." Malik and Bakura's eyes shot open and they both froze in their actions. "Daddy." Malik pushed at Bakura as he rose from the bed fixing himself up the best he could. Malik scrambled for the pair of sweet pants that were nearby hung over a chair, not caring who they belonged too.

"Hey." Bakura picked Ryou up with a heavy sigh and glanced at Malik, that smouldering looking was replaced with sad disappointment. "I'll get your clothes in a moment." Bakura left the room. "Where did you leave your rabbit this time?"

Malik was confused, was Bakura asking him to leave just as things were getting so damn good. "I don't knows." The child mumbled from out in the hallway, however Malik did know.

"You need to look after your rabbit better." Bakura sat Ryou down in his bed and covered him, he saw Malik walking by the door, seems he was just like all the rest... but Bakura didn't know what hurt more the fact that Malik was leaving without so much as showing off how pissed he was or leaving without so much as a word.

"Is that what you're looking for?" Malik walked into the bedroom holding the stuffed animal in his hands. "You left him out on the couch... kinda sat on him." Malik gave a shy smile as he dusted and plumped the rabbit a little before handing it over into the waiting arms of the child. Malik did recognize the boy as his sister's friend from the day-care.

Bakura stood there speechless staring at Malik as if he had sprouted two heads. "It's oks, Daddy does all kinds of mean things to him, steps on him, throws him outs of the kitchen, carries him abouts by the ear, by the ear!" Ryou looked mortified; Malik chuckled a little, but stopped at seeing the look Bakura was giving him.

"Goodnight." Bakura ruffled Ryou's hair and headed for the door.

"Wait," Ryou called out softly, both Bakura and Malik stopped in the threshold. "Is Isis sleeping over too?"

"No." Malik shook his head. "She's at home." Ryou pouted but rolled over snuggling down for sleep. Bakura closed the door and walked about the hallway picking up clothes, Malik followed him into the bedroom across the hall. Bakura threw all the clothes onto the bed and went through them, working out what was his and what were Malik's.

Malik shut the door and lent against it, his hands behind his back as he watched Bakura's agitated movements. Bakura threw all of Malik's clothes at him hitting him in the chest, "Dress and take your leave." Even thought Malik's reaction to seeing Ryou was so much different from all those he brought back to his apartment, he wouldn't lower himself in hopes that he would stay, they never stayed after the small run in with Ryou.

Malik shifted on his feet. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Bakura gathered his work and placed it onto the bed.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Malik bit his lip sure his body was littered with a few scars, more then what the average person would obtain in one life time.

"Definitely not." Bakura looked him up and down from head to toe and back again, twice.

"Is it my age? Because I'll have you know that I'm over eighteen." Malik tossed his clothes onto the chair across the room. "Why the sudden cold feet?"

It suddenly came to him, what Malik was doing and for the second time that night Bakura was left speechless for a few moments, he crossed the room and placed his hands on the door on either side of Malik's head and stared at him. "You want to continue what we were doing before my kid interrupted us?"

"He is asleep, right?" Malik hoped.

"You don't mind that I have a kid across the hallway?" Bakura frowned, the way the others ran from his apartment late at night; the neighbours were suspecting that he had some twisted dark fetish that frightened them all away.

"Please," Malik snorted. "I have two."

"What?" Bakura said shocked, Malik truly looked too young to have a few kids.

"Isis is five and then there is Marik, my twin, who is the handful." Malik gave a soft laugh and then he became very serious. "Our mom died a few years back when Isis was two, I've raised her since and Marik, well he just follows me wherever I go, to keep an eye on me." That was the much lighter part of his past.

"Isis, black hair and the bluest of eyes." Bakura remembered her from when Ryou introduced her to him.

"That's her and Ryou's her new best friend... she's trying to hit me up for sleep-overs and play-dates." Malik ran a finger lightly down the center of Bakura's chest. "I don't mind fulfilling her wish if you accompany Ryou in sleep-overs." Malik's finger stopped on the hem of Bakura's jeans.

That wild hungry look returned as Bakura lent in, Ryou would no doubt be out like a light and so it was time for this parent to get in on a little more adult time that he had been missing out on for some time. "So, where were we?"

Malik smirked wrapping his arms about Bakura's neck. "It'll come to you."

_**

* * *

**_

O.o yeah, so a few themes went for this one, but sadly I can only have one, so, Parents it was. But If I keep stalling over themes like this I'm never going to get this challenge done, your thoughts are welcome **R&R **(love and cookies)


	18. Work

_Fanfic100 Claim_  
**Fandom:** Yugioh  
**Characters:** Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar  
**Prompt:** # 89: Work

**Word Count:** 1,770  
**Rating:** M for safety.

**Warning(s):** Au. Yaoi. Character death. No spoilers here. Adult themes.

**Summary: **"I do not exist, if you try to reveal me or my work I have done for you, you will have instantly forfeited your life." Bakura removed his foot and stepped back.

Chapters: 18/100

**Chapter 18: Work. **

* * *

Bakura studied every detail, every bit of information the weeks before. He knew the ins and outs of the Black Crown company and the penthouse floor at the very top where one Ryuji Otogi lived and stored all important information.

Bakura swiftly ran through the darkness towards the targeted building.

He entered the building through a truck loading and shipment dock. Picking the locks and opening the roller door, he slipped inside. Daggers in hand, he moved further into the building, heading straight for the Security room.

He tossed a smoke-grenade into the room before entering and killing the two disoriented guards with throwing knives. Bakura took a seat at the monitors and counted the Security guards that were on each floor and looked for ones he could avoid to get to the top.

Shutting down everything in the room, so as not to be recorded, Bakura made his way to the top as swiftly as possible. He stopped down one hallway and gently moved the door open enough to see three guards standing about an open door kitchenette drinking coffee and laughing. Bakura ducked by and took the stairs the rest of the way up.

He soon came to the penthouse floor; hypersensitive to any sound or movement. He picked up on three voices: two female and one male - Ryuji Otogi. It looked as though they were all in the bedroom. Further down the hallway he saw the office. He glanced at his watch. He had fifteen minutes to get what needed to be done and get out.

Using his foot he gently pried open the door and looked in. They were on the bed removing clothing from each other. Bakura stepped back letting the door close for a second, before rushing into the room. He stuck the two women's backs with throwing knives. They collapsed. In a few short bounds, Bakura leapt up onto the bed, slitting each of their throats, while his main target tumbled off the bed and sprung up with a gun in hand.

"Asshole!" Otogi spat and began to fire.

Bakura dropped and rolled off the bed, just able to keep out of the way of the bullets.

"They were expensive!" Otogi screamed, hastily reloading his hand gun. He glanced up just in time to see his killer come down at him. Any other man would certainly have been paralysed with fear, but Otogi wouldn't go down without a fight. Blow for blow Otogi defending himself well, even landing some rib breaking hits on the assassin's hardened body. Seeing the determination to live in his eyes, Bakura felt the slightest shadow of guilt.

Otogi suddenly pulled out a knife and attempted to slash open Bakura's side.

Bakura blocked it and elbowed Otogi in the chest. As the man went down, he snapped his head sharply to the right.

* * *

The only light in the office came from the flat screen TV. Dark brown eyes half lidded watched the screen flicker showing pictures of the large building and what looked to be Domino's entire police force standing around it keeping people and traffic at bay.

'_Maximillion Pegasus, __Chairman of Industrial Illusions was found dead in his office late last night. The cause of death will later be released, but what little information that was give was that Mr. Pegasus had been dead for over twenty four hours...'_

"That was rather well done," came the smooth level voice.

"I always take pride in my work," said Bakura, turning off the TV and dropping the remote into a couch. "You above all Mr. CEO should know that you get exactly what you pay for."

"Oh yes and I pay you every well. However." The tall young brunet sat down on the couch picking up the remote. "With all these kills of major company CEO's and chairman and owners, I'm beginning to look suspicious. I spent a good half of my morning getting interrogated by detectives. It's not good for my public image."

"That's what lawyers are for." Bakura growled. He always followed his missions to the letter, never strayed from his task, never left any witnesses and was never caught. He was a master of his art and he loved his work. But it was a pain to have his employers start bitching about the obvious consequences of his services.

"Indeed." Seto Kaiba grinned. "Did you know that my father built this company from the ground up?"

Bakura was quickly losing interest. No money in the world would be enough for him to listen to an employer's problems. He made problems disappear. His fingers twitched towards a hidden dagger in his belt.

"It's not doing as well as everyone thinks it is, not with new companies popping up all over the place with new and better inventions to gaming and technology."

"A company is only as good as the man behind it," Bakura said lowly through abnormally sharp teeth.

"Aren't you all full of wise wisdom?" Kaiba snapped bitterly.

It never ceased to amaze Bakura how bold people were when they were paying an assassin. He wondered if Kaiba realized that for the right price, Bakura would be making _him _disappear. "I'm only here to do your bidding."

"Yes you are." Kaiba said snobbishly. "I'm paying a ridicules amount for you. Which brings me to the next dilemma. I believe that there was someone else you had to force into retirement."

"Ryuji Otogi owner of the Black Crown was assassinated exactly twenty three hundred hours. Sixteen hours, forty three minutes and fourteen seconds after Maximillion Pegasus's death." Bakura withdrew a small bag from his pocket. "All software for this season's new line of toys and games are now yours." He tossed it onto the glass coffee table. "Congratulations on becoming the number one top selling company for children's games and toy this Christmas."

Kaiba glanced up and chuckled. "Thank you so very much." He dug into his pocket and pulled out an envelope from his suit jacket and tossed it onto the glass coffee table beside the small bag.

Bakura swiftly picked it up and frowned at the weight. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What's this?" There was more money in that envelope then the agreed price for the assassination of two people.

Kaiba rose from his seat and approached the assassin, running his hand up his chest and over his shoulder as he came to stand behind Bakura and nibbled on his ear. "I'm pleased with your work and I haven't been this happy in years." That cold hand ran down from Bakura's chest to under his shirt and still it headed south to the hem of his pants.

Bakura growled and, with the reflexes only someone in his line of work would have, turned about the young CEO's limbs and body, slamming him to the ground with his dagger at his throat. "I'm not some whore you can buy." Clearly he had been over-indulgent with this employer.

"I'm flattered you think that, but that's not what I'm interested in. Right now anyway." Kaiba said coolly. "I want you to work for me. I'll buy you a penthouse in the city, cars, money, drugs, women, boys; whatever you want. I could do with a body guard with your skills. However, you'll be at my beck-and-call and from time to time I'd require a very, _very_ personal touch." Kaiba ran his hand up the assassins arm to his shoulder.

"I'm not for sale." Bakura added pressure to the blade that was still at Kaiba's throat, a little unnerved by the lack of fear in the CEO's eyes. "And take your hand off me or I'll remove it."

Kaiba bared his teeth and let his hand fall away.

"Better." Bakura rose to his feet, opened the envelope and took out the extra money and dropped it.

"You'll regret this," Kaiba snarled up. "No one says 'no' to me."

Bakura moved placing his foot down onto Kaiba's chest. "I do not take kindly to threats Mr. CEO. If you insist on posing a problem for me, I will end your life now and make _my_ problems disappear for a change."

"Get off me!" Kaiba pushed at the foot that was now restricting his breathing. It was satisfying to finally see some fear blanch the asshole's face.

"You know the terms of our contract... if you are somehow linked to the murders you are on your own. The Organization doesn't exist. I do not exist, if you try to reveal me or my work I have done for you, you will have instantly forfeited your life." Bakura removed his foot and stepped back.

"Bastard!" Kaiba pushed himself up the moment he could.

But the assassin was gone.

* * *

Malik sat on the couch in the living room, with the TV on mute and an open book in his lap. He had remained on the same page since he had opened it over two hours ago.

He couldn't help but worry; he hadn't seen his boyfriend for over a week now. Malik sighed, finally closing the book. He was used to Bakura going away for his job, but usually it was for a few days not a whole week without a word or a phone call. When he did finally show up, he would be covered in bruises, cuts, burns and other marks. Then there was that one time, he came home with a broken arm, five fractured ribs and a wound that strongly resembled that left by a bullet.

Malik's insides twisted up as he wondered what kind of work regularly sent someone home in pieces. But asking only roused anger from his lover.

"You shouldn't frown." Malik jumped with a frightened yelp and whipped about to see Bakura staring down at him with a soft smile that screamed out, '_I'm finally home.' _

"Damn you Bakura! You bastard, I was worried about you." All worry forgotten; Malik was up on his feet on the couch in an instant. He leapt into Bakura's waiting arms and instantly pulled his pale lover into a passionate kiss.

"Tender... everywhere." Bakura hissed in pain breaking the kiss.

"Oh..." Malik again frowned, questions he couldn't utter lodged in his throat. He pushed his unease away and smiled, determined to be glad that his lover was back in one piece more or less. "Well I know of a sure way to make you feel better. How about a nice long hot bath with me," He took Bakura's hand and led him towards the bathroom.

Bakura grinned. "You have no idea how amazing that sounds… work was murder."

* * *

Just a short read** R&R **(love and cookies)


	19. Life

Sorry about the mistake of posting the same chapter twice, this has now been fixed. I think my site may have had a glitch, but is now gone. Sorry for the confusion but bare with me as I fix the chapters up and enjoy.

_Fanfic100 Claim_  
**Fandom:** Yugioh  
**Characters:** Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar  
**Prompt:** # 87: Life

**Word Count:** 10,396  
**Rating:** M for safety.

**Warning(s):** Au. No spoilers here. Yaoi. Supernatural. Death. Adult themes.

**Summary:** Malik's life is a struggle to survive day to day. Bakura lives a quiet, odd life. Two worlds collide and maybe they can save each other.

**Chapter 19: Life**

* * *

Bakura awoke to feeling a lot better than he had hours ago. He removed the arm from his chest and the leg thrown over his hip with enough force to roll the now dead woman onto her back, her long blonde hair covering her face. Bakura got up and stretched his muscles and joints popping and cracking.

The bedroom that had been impeccable upon their arrival was now a mess; items lay on the floor, dresser on its side, pictures skewed but still hanging, oh but it had been fun while it lasted. Bakura walked about the room picking up his clothes and dressing. "Such a shame." He muttered looking the dead girl over, she was better than anyone he had all month.

Bakura entered the dark street and not surprised at all to find no one out at this time of night, but it didn't stop him from keeping an eye out for a possible snack to take home with him. He frowned when it started to snow and the chilly wind picked up and he recalled a weather forecast on a TV earlier that night at a bar. He couldn't recall the name of the bar or the woman he had spent his night with for that matter, the point was... A blizzard was coming and going to last a few days. So, Bakura now regretted letting his hunger get the better of him and should have kept the woman alive and offered her to spend the weekend at his house.

"Damn it!" Bakura hissed he'd have to hunt for someone to spend the weekend with before he went home. He growled it seemed like so much work and he was rather satisfied and wasn't in the mood to pick anyone up and he was better at the game when he was hungry, but the situation called for him to find someone before going home and the blizzard set in over the small town.

Bakura reached a small car-park, a grin stretched across his lips as he noticed a few vehicles, stealing a car and driving to the nearest bar, would be a better chance of picking someone up with a car then rather on foot.

Bakura walked up to the driver's side door and within moments it was open. "No!" A scream echoed in the chilly night. Bakura closed the car door and followed the direction he thought the scream had come from. "No please!" Bakura found himself standing at the small narrow alleyway that led through to another small car-park.

"Hold still!" A man a rather large one struck the young woman to the ground and grabbed by her shoulder length platinum blonde hair and dragged her towards a van.

The man had more muscle and height going for him than Bakura, but it didn't stop him from following them, contemplating on taking them both back with him.

She managed to pull free and crawled away on her hands and knees trying to find the strength to get up, only to be kicked in the back, her forehead hitting the ground hard, pinned face first to the wet dirty ground. "If you want it right sweetheart then that's fine with me." The woman's assailant laughed, unbuckling his belt and pants.

Bakura growled, watching her struggles increase as did her begging as he tore the little top off her body and did the same with her shorts, she was effortlessly flipped onto her back."No, get off me!" She kicked out which didn't have much effect at all, the man snarled grabbing her about the head and smacked it against the pavement twice, she groaned and didn't move after that as he moved her about like a doll.

"Enough." Bakura made his prescience known and made a slow approach, the man stumbled backwards on his feet.

The woman's attacker recovered quickly and didn't seem to know what to do and stood a few paces eyes darting from Bakura to the unconscious girl and back again. "I paid for that. I own it!" He sneered; like she was property to be owned.

The Human disgusted Bakura that killing him out sheer fucking principle might be worth the trouble. A soft groan from the girl her eyes opened and Bakura glanced down and truly looked at the woman at his feet, she just stared up at him, fear and panic in her tear filled eyes. No, it wasn't a woman, despite the female clothes, make-up and cheep perfume. She was a He and a very young he at that. "Please!" His lips moved before passing out a again; black tears stained his cheeks from too much make-up that seemed to enhance those light lavender eyes.

The assailant was upon the younger boy grabbing at him, Bakura moved swiftly grabbed his thick wrist preventing him from touching the younger one. "I think the child said no." Bakura shoved him away now standing between the two and ordered. "Go home." The male attacked, Bakura ducked a swinging fist and struck the man square in the chest, lifting him off his feet and sending him through the air. "Count yourself lucky." Bakura decided that killing this pathetic soul wasn't worth the effort of wasting energy on.

Bakura turned about taking off his jacket and wrapped the boy up in it and picking him up in his arms. "This isn't a place for the likes of you." He carried him back to the car.

Bakura sat in the driver's seat for a moment thinking of the next best actions to take, he glanced over and stared at the boy, noticing the thick stream of blood running from his hairline down his forehead and over his right eye, the scrapes and gashes on his knees, hands and wrists and the countless bruises in all stages of healing that weren't made just from tonight.

Bakura contemplated taking the child to the hospital, the boy needed medical care, but then Bakura didn't want to be bothered by the millions of questions the Doctors and nurses would ask about the boy's medical history, why he was so injured and then having to deal with the authorities.

Bakura started his car and pulled out onto the street.

* * *

Malik slowly awoke feeling relaxed, warm and comfortable, his face pressed against an unfamiliar soft mattress and his eyes came to focus on a crackling fire... This wasn't right, the events of his attack flooded his mind and Malik pushed himself up on the bed and made to get up to his feet. Everything around him was unfamiliar and the world tilted on its axis.

Malik's started to feel dizzy a wave of nausea washed through him and he threw up into a bucket that was suddenly there, once he stopped he pushed it way, not knowing where he was or who he was with brought a sense of panic and a need to get to some place familiar, get help, get to people that could help him. "Easy." Firm hands on his shoulders and he was being pushed back onto the bed. "You have a concussion." White hair and wine red eyes filled Malik's vision.

"Where am I? I need to... I need..." All thoughts Malik had drifted away and he never felt weaker.

"Rest." Malik could no longer focus on those unusual eyes and became so tired that he gave in and passed out. Malik drifted in and out of consciousness for short periods of time and noticed someone was always there whenever he had woken up. When Malik awoke next, he notice a male slumbering soundly in an armchair beside his bed, an open book lay on his chest, the same one that had filled Malik's vision when he came to and stared at him for awhile and drifted off to sleep again.

When Malik awoke again much later he took in his surroundings once more and looked for whoever had been looking after him. He sat up slowly and his head felt rather large and raised his hand to feel what kind of damage he had suffered, only to stop and at seeing a bandage wrapped about his hand and wrist. In fact, Malik pulled aside the blankets to see a bandage wrapped about his left ankle and inspected himself to see that his injuries had been cleaned and treated, even his clothes had been changed and was wearing a large white shirt... but who would have taken care of him? No one in Malik's life cared that much about his wellbeing.

Maybe the person looking after him was far worse than his attacker, Malik shuddered and pulled his knees to his chest and hugged himself, maybe this guy took him back to his house and now Malik was his prisoner. No way was that going to happen. Malik slipped from the bed with a hiss of pain as he tried to place his weight on his ankle, he glanced about the room in search for his clothes and couldn't see them anywhere.

Malik limped towards the door; not sure how far he'd get on his injured ankle, but he'd crawl home naked if he had too. Malik stepped out into a dimly lit hallway, which was lined with door after door and candles burned on little holders on the wall; Malik picked a direction and found stairs. He glanced about and listened for a moment, he couldn't hear anything, no tv, no movement, only the ticking of a clock somewhere.

Malik held onto the rail and made his way down, every step creaked under his foot and once at the bottom he made a dash for the front door and ripped it open, only to be met with high chilly winds that almost ripped the door out of his hands and took his breath away and stung his barely covered body and snow fell so thickly that he couldn't see more than a few feet in front of him.

Malik backed up closing the door; he'd get lost and end up freezing to death before he'd find help or another house. Malik bit his lip maybe he could find some clothes dress up and take his chances with the blizzard outside.

Malik limped his way to a door on his left; it was a sliding door and pushed it open enough to get himself through. The room looked small due to every wall from ceiling to floor of shelves covered with books; puffy armchairs faced a large open fire place, a huge window that gave a perfect view of the raging blizzard outside. "What the hell?" Malik limped over to the fire place passing between the two large armchairs to the mantel, where a few shrunken heads sat looking out over the room. "They can't be real." Malik reached up to touch.

"Very real," Malik gasped turned around and yelped in pain and stumbled, the stranger caught him in mid fall saving him from possibly hurting himself again.

Malik blushed; the older male was stunning, the white hair, pale skin, sharp futures and those wine red eyes. "Thanks." Malik blushed and was placed on his feet and asked. "What happened?"

The older man raised an eyebrow stepping back a little. "You were attacked remember or do you suffer from memory loss?"

"No, I remember." Malik mumbled. "How long was I out for?"

"Two days. Follow me." Bakura started to walk knowing the child must be hungry or possibly starving.

"Two days? TWO DAYS?!" Malik yelled shocked and suddenly panicked if this was truly a kidnapping or worse something so much sinister then he could possibly imagine.

"Did I stutter?" He growled turning about those wine red eyes narrowed, Malik quickly shook his head no. "You were well cared for and safe from the blizzard, be grateful child I could have left you in that car-park." Bakura hated more than anything to repeat himself, but he did so for the dim-witted child. "Follow me."

"I am grateful." Malik spoke up again and continued. "For your hospitality, but I really should be on my way."

"On your way?" Malik bit his lip and shifted nervously on the way the other stared at him. "The blizzard even prevents me from venturing out; you won't make it to the end of the driveway."

"Could I use your phone?" He fiddled with a button on his shirt and then Bakura picked up on the scent of fear and slight panic. Bakura sighed, it wasn't his intention at all to frighten the child he had saved... then again he should have known better, Human's were often afraid of him, sure he was a little ill tempered but even trying to do a good deed always backed fired, resulting in the endless torment from his family.

"Phones are out due to the blizzard, but you're welcome to try them."

Tears filled those light pools of liquid lavender and his chin trembled. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Child!" Bakura snapped with a growl losing his patience, frightening the boy even more watching him back up with a gasp. "If I was going to kill you I would have done it by now, not bring _your_ ungrateful ass into my home and care for you for two days!" Bakura evened his tone taking a deep breath and tried to see the situation from the child's point of view. "Now, if you are hungry follow me." Bakura turned walked away, leaving the child to do as he wished.

No sooner had Bakura taken a hot pot of soup off the stove; the boy entered the kitchen and cautiously took a place at the table. Bakura dished up bowls of warm soup and fresh bread out of the oven and brought it all back to the small round table, and sat down to eat.

"What's your name?" Bakura asked after taking a few mouthfuls and notice that the boy hadn't touched his food yet. "It's not to your liking? I apologize, I only cook for myself and this is the only recipe I know of."

"It's fine." The boy started to eat and after a few mouthfuls he muttered. "Malik, my name's Malik." They ate in silence, Bakura noticed Malik shifting nervously every now and then glancing about, either taking in his surroundings or looking for an escape.

Bakura finished his bowl and sat back in his chair, a sad look passed over Malik's face at his now empty bowl. Bakura got the impression that the child was a big eater and didn't get to eat often due to far too many bones protruding out from under his skin. What was the saying, all skin and bone?

"Please help yourself, it has to be eaten or it goes to waste." Bakura didn't miss the corners of Malik's lips slightly kick up in a hidden grin as he refilled his bowl again and again until the pot was empty and the bread gone and Malik was full.

"Thank you." Malik whispered a little embarrassed as Bakura cleaned off the table.

"If you like I can show you back to your room where you can rest the night and maybe in the morning the blizzard might have passed." Malik nodded he was starting to feel sick and his dizziness was getting worse the longer he sat at the table. He got up followed Bakura to the stairs, small candles burned in little lanterns on the walls dimly lighting the house up and not having to bother carrying about candles or flashlights... so if the electricity was out, then phones were too.

Malik hissed in pain as he stumbled on the stairs, his ankle throbbing in pain from having walked on it so much. "I need a moment." He said leaning on the rail, the staircase tilted and darkened.

"Foolish child." Bakura turned and picked Malik up in his arms and carried him, Malik protested for a moment but stopped as he was ignored. "If you're in that much pain and feeling unwell you should have said something or stayed in bed I would have come by and checked on you." Bakura placed the boy down on the bed and left the room and returned moments later with two small pills in his hand.

"No thank you." Malik shook his head.

"Painkillers." Bakura tossed the sealed packet at him and placed the glass of water on the nightstand.

Malik picked up the packet and fiddled with it nervously in his hands for a moment and asked. "Why do you keep calling me child?"

"You are a child." Bakura stopped by the door. "And one as young as yourself shouldn't have been out as late as you were, there are horrors that lurk in the shadows waiting for such easy." Bakura's eyes flashed in the dim light. "Prey."

Malik swallowed thickly and said. "I'm not a child, I'm fourteen." Bakura raised an eyebrow as he closed the door and retired to his own bedroom down the hall.

* * *

Three days passed and the storm still raged outside, each morning Malik found clean folded clothes at the foot of the bed, not the kind of clothes he was accustom to wearing, they were tan khaki pants, a shirt, a hooded jumper that were a little big, socks and sneakers were included, since his ankle was a little tender and slightly swollen, Malik got around in just socks.

Bakura tended to Malik's ankle and other injures so well in fact that by the third day Malik could walk about the house with only a slight limp and his injures didn't bother him as much and his head felt a whole lot better. Malik found he wasn't a prisoner of any kind and wandered the house freely without having his moves watched, followed or scolded for strolling in and out of rooms.

Malik had wandered into a bedroom, the bed was just as large as the one Malik had been using, books and clothes covered dressers, nightstands shelves and even the floor. Bakura walked in almost running into Malik. "Is this your room, I'm sorry, I wasn't snooping." He gushed expecting to be scowled or growled at and told to get out.

"It would be stupid of me to keep secrets where anybody could walk in and find them and then use them against me or having to explain myself to others." Bakura simply stated as he fished about the room for a moment plucking up a book and left the room leaving Malik up to his own devices.

Malik spent his time looking over the odd collections Bakura had from really old books, to paintings on the walls, statues placed on stands or on shelves about the house and the antique furniture, everything in the house looked as though it came right from the past. Bakura had stated over a meal that everything in the house ranged from about the eighteenth century onward.

Malik found Bakura was good company when his nose wasn't in a book and he was in the mood to talk. They had found out a little about each other, the obvious one was Bakura's unusual love for books and rather spend his time reading then doing anything else and Malik was grateful that Bakura didn't pry too much, in fact he didn't ask questions, though Malik could see that Bakura did by the way he studied Malik rather then looked at him.

Malik on his wanderings throughout the house had come across a huge greenhouse like room that was attacked to some kind of sun room or study, completely over grown by plants that had died and vines up walls and over the doors, everything was dead and covered in snow due to cracked or broken glass in the ceiling. The room must have been stunning in the warmer months and Malik could see himself spending all his time in here or even Bakura.

Malik found many rooms and seemed the house went on forever, he had found a music room complete with all the instruments covered in with white sheets or in their cases. He found a huge ballroom with open glass windows on one side that lead out to a balcony. He found a kitchen that was five times larger than the kitchen he ate in with Bakura.

Malik was looking at books in Bakura's study when he found the only modern technology that wasn't a phone, a TV. It was hidden under a mountain of books. He told Bakura about it and at first he seemed rather surprised to learn that he had such a thing in his home and couldn't recall ever having one let alone buying it. "You can watch it if you like."

"We can both see how much longer this blizzard is going to last and I'm sure there might be a good movie on... But the power is out." Malik suddenly remembered.

"I have a generator." Bakura turned leaving the study and Malik followed, being handed a torch. "Not sure if it works, haven't used it in a long time." Bakura opened the door that lead to the basement. "Watch your step." He was already a few steps down and turned with his hand out for Malik to take.

Malik dropped the torch with a gasp and a shake of his head and backed up to the far wall, the colour drained from his face and pure fear and panic and that Bakura could see the boy tremble. "I've been good." Malik muttered tearfully and ran.

"Malik!" Bakura called out after him.

It was late in the evening when Malik showed himself again, Bakura grinned behind his book, most likely the boy was drawn out due to hunger or the sounds of the TV. "Would you like to join me?" Malik nodded and sat down on the floor of Bakura's study and watched the weather updates. Bakura even glanced up from his book when he heard the news of the blizzard lasting a few more days and the areas that the storm had passed people were snowed in. Malik glanced over his shoulder and met Bakura's eyes for a moment. "It can't be helped." The older male muttered going back to his book.

Malik didn't mind spending a few more days in this house with Bakura, he really liked it here he had free rein to sleep in, move about the house and Bakura didn't seem to mind him at all. Malik's stomach growled and he glanced back at Bakura who was very uninterested in the TV. "Bakura," Malik rolled over onto his stomach and that's when Malik noticed it, Bakura was looking paler then usual, he had dark circles under his eyes, his hair limp and looking more gray then white, his eyes dulled from wine red to almost brown, Malik wondered if Bakura was getting sick. "Would you mind if I cooked dinner tonight?"

Bakura raised a sceptical eyebrow. "You can cook?"

Malik nodded. "I do enjoy cooking, but I don't get to very often."

"If you wish." Bakura turned back to his book.

"Thank you." Malik got to his feet with the biggest grin on his lips and rushed from the room.

The aroma of cooking soon filled the house and it was a nice change from the usual smell of the soup he cooked. Bakura unable to read as the words blurred together and he lost interest in reading. Bakura rose from his chair and walked to the kitchen and stood in the doorway watching, it was interesting to see someone else using his kitchen.

Bakura found his hunger getting the better of him, his mouth watered and stared a little too long at the youth in his kitchen. "Oh!" Malik jumped startled at the sudden closeness, Bakura moved in trapping him at the counter by his arms and leaning in. "It's almost ready if you want to take a seat." Malik said nervously placing his hands on Bakura's chest ready to push him away; shock froze Malik in place as Bakura managed to get right in close and raised Malik's chin feeling the other's breath wash over his lips.

_Bakura was too close!_ "What are you doing?!" Malik asked a tremble in his voice; Bakura growled pressing tighter against the youth. Bakura's hand slipping under the back of his shirt, sharp nails racked down his soft skin and gripped Malik's rear end and lifted him from his feet. Malik could feel the muscles and other places pressing onto him. Malik couldn't process what was happening when he felt the warm touch of lips against his own and the moisture of a tongue in his mouth. Malik increased his struggling tenfold and all that Bakura did was moan in pleasure and Malik was pulled against the other more tightly.

Bakura focused on the younger in his arms and instantly let go and stumbled back looking horrified. "I'm so sorry." Bakura was quick to apologize, his hunger was worse than he thought and could no longer ignore it or he'd be no better than the savage bastard in the car-park, only Malik wouldn't be so lucky and escape him and no one would be around to save him. "I have to go!" Bakura muttered turned and fled the kitchen.

"Bakura!" Malik couldn't stop shacking as he followed seeing Bakura head for the front door. "I'm ok, you don't have to leave, you didn't hurt me." Malik stepped back at seeing the same look Bakura had in the kitchen. "But the blizzard..." Malik stammered over his words. "You shouldn't go... I can go back to my..." Malik yelped when he was pushed to the wall with a growl from Bakura; seeing Bakura's eyes change from dull brown to wine red, flinching when Bakura grabbed his chin forcing Malik to look him in the eyes, only they didn't look human, Bakura's eyes had a hunger to them that no food could quench.

"Would you prefer I satisfied my needs with you?" Malik trembled not liking how that sounded and shock his head no. "Well?" Bakura snapped.

"No!" Malik shut his eyes and when nothing happened he opened them just in time to see the front door swing open letting the snow and wind blow into the house. Malik rushed over struggling a little to close the door and locked it.

* * *

Malik jerked upright in bed glancing about the room, thinking he was hearing things and went to lie back down. "YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE YOU ASSHOLE!" Malik grabbed the folded clothes at the end of his bed. He pulled them on and ran his hand through his hair a few times and rushed downstairs.

"Bakura!"

Malik hoped the other wasn't in some kind of trouble.

"GIVE IT BACK!" The same voice that woke him yelled again.

"NEVER!" A second voice sounded laughing in such a mischievous way.

"Quiet!" Malik heard Bakura snap. "Every time your here you give me a headache, don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"THAT'S IT!"

Malik burst into the study to find a much taller male manhandling a giggling _Bakura_.

"Hey, put him down!" Malik blushed and backed out of the room when he noticed his mistake, it wasn't Bakura who was getting manhandled.

"Your guest Bakura?" The Bakura look alike said as he was being held upside down. The taller male flipped the Bakura look-a-like the right way up and approached.

Malik backed up, this guy could pass as his older brother, just sharper features like Bakura and the hair was all over the place sticking out at odd ends and his skin was just as bronzed as Malik's own and so much taller and musclier and a rather crazy wild look in his eyes. "Kinda young." He raised an eyebrow not taking his dark hard lavender eyes off Malik. "But they do hold more energy." He grinned and Malik didn't like it at all. "Mind if I try him out?" Suddenly a book smacked him up the back of the head followed by two more.

"Keep your hands off pervert." Bakura's look- a-like snapped holding a book in his hands.

"Don't throw my books Ryou." Bakura growled.

"I'm sorry. I'm Bakura's..." He seemed to struggle with the right word. "Younger _brother_, Ryou. This moron." He slapped the taller on the chest. "Is my mate Marik." Malik raised an eyebrow at the word mate, Marik coughed. "Boyfriend, I meant to say boyfriend." Ryou quickly corrected. "Please to meet you." He smiled warmly.

"This is Malik." Bakura said, the boy stared at him for a long moment. "Make yourselves scarce." Bakura ordered, not taking his eyes off Malik.

"C'mon hot stuff." Marik picked Ryou up with one arm, making the smaller curse and threaten his life as he was carried out.

Malik laughed for a moment finding it funny and he stopped as Bakura approached him, waiting until they were gone. "I'm sorry about what happened last night." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I was way out of line. I wouldn't hurt you like that intentionally, I wasn't feeling myself... I was." Malik noticed Bakura's hair was white, his eyes wine red, the dark circles under his eyes were gone, he looked better, refreshed. "I'm truly sorry if I frightened you."

Malik smiled nervously, truthfully that had been his first real kiss. "It's ok."

"No it's not; I could have really hurt you." Bakura sighed, he could have even killed Malik if he had of gotten carried away.

Malik swallowed thickly and moved into Bakura's personal space he trembled, since he was forced into this kind of position every night, he voiced his thoughts. "If I have to be with someone I'd rather my first time be with someone like you."

"Malik," Bakura frowned and stepped back a little putting a little more space between them. "Are you going to tell me why I had to save you from that savage-pig and why you were out dressed like that?" Bakura knew, but it was hard to believe.

"You're not my father and it's none of your business." Malik shouted at him. "You have no idea what my life is like... thank you for saving me, just... just butt out!" Malik ducked out of the room, if Bakura knew what he had to do to get a little food and keep a roof over his head, Bakura wouldn't think that much of him, maybe even disgusted.

"Malik?" Bakura grabbed his arm letting go when the boy winced in pain. "Tell me." He demanded, Malik pulled free almost running up the stairs and almost bumping into Ryou as he ran for his room. "Malik!" Bakura followed.

"Bakura." Ryou stopped him. "Leave the poor thing be, you've upset him. He'll seek you out when he's ready." Ryou continued down the stairs and turned for the kitchen. "So where did you pick him up from?" Ryou gave Bakura a dark look. "I hope you're not doing anything, unnatural with him? Because if you were... I'd have to rectify the situation... personally."

Bakura sighed. "How long are you here for?"

"A few weeks." Ryou grinned. "In that time I'd like to get to know your future mate."

Bakura groaned. "I have no interest in him like that, he's just a kid I saved, he'll return home once the blizzard passes and we'll both get back to our lives."

"We'll see." Ryou giggled.

"The gods help me." Bakura muttered as Ryou patted his head; it was going to be the longest few weeks of his life.

* * *

Malik came down stairs after awhile and went in search of Bakura and the aroma of cooking filled the bottom floor and Malik followed it, his stomach twisting up in hunger.

Bakura sat at the table and Ryou cooked away in the kitchen while Marik picked at food here and there earning a few well placed smacks on the back of the hand. "Take a seat." Ryou was the first to notice him. "Lunch will be ready in a few moments."

Malik approached the table. "Please don't get up." He said when Bakura rose from his seat and approached Malik. .

"I wish to show you something." Bakura led Malik out of the kitchen, passed the study and down the hallway a little and opened a sliding door. Malik stepped in and to his surprise found a proper living room, couches, armchairs, a burning fire complete with TV and DVD player. "To help pass the boredom." Bakura said with a clear of his throat. "However you are going to have to set it up, the TV and the other gadget... I don't know how too."

Malik had been in and out of every room and this room didn't look like this before... so. Malik turned looking at Bakura disbelieving what he was seeing. "You did all this... for me?"

"It's yours, my gift to you." Bakura looked rather proud of himself.

Malik was speechless as he looked about the room and smiled to see that two of the walls were packed with a lot of books. "I don't know what to say." Malik felt a little weird, he was only a guest and Bakura was doing such things for him when they didn't really know each other and had only just met.

"Look at it as a way of an apology." Bakura said seriously. "I'm truly sorry if I frightened you."

Malik smiled nervously, leaning up on his toes and kissed Bakura on the cheek. "I love it."

Marik walked in and clapped Bakura on the shoulder. "Welcome to the twenty first century!" They ate lunch and Malik was glad that Ryou and Marik didn't ask questions about him. They more set their sights on teasing Bakura and the playful banter started, making Malik laugh.

After lunch Marik picked a movie taking up the whole couch with Ryou. Bakura sat at the end of the second couch and Malik sat on the other end. "Hey Ryou." Marik whispered in his ear.

"Twenty minutes." Ryou answered with a grin.

"Fifteen." Marik muttered.

It was about fifteen minutes into the movie and Malik had moved from his spot into Bakura's side, who had wrapped an arm around the other. Bakura rolled his eyes; the movie was nothing but gore and torturing of victims, however Malik had his face hidden in Bakura's side. "You don't have to watch it." Bakura said. "We can leave." He felt Malik shake his head no. "You'll regret it later." He mumbled.

"You owe me a blowjob." Marik chuckled in his victory, Ryou rolled his eyes.

After the movie Malik made himself busy in the kitchen baking, Bakura sat at the counter watching, their light conversation varied and learned a little more about each other. Malik found out that Bakura at times worked as a teacher from time to time and owned an old bookstore in town.

"I work at the docks outside of town most days they don't question my age and I work every other day at the animal shelter, they can't pay me much but I like taking care of the animals... but a few months ago I work..." Malik trailed off.

"The docks are a good two hours walk one way and you walk that every time?" Malik nodded his head. "When do you fit in time for school? Surely you go." Bakura was shocked that the boy should be getting himself a proper education at his age.

"I dropped out a few years go." Malik sighed, shifting nervously and biting his lip. "Money... it's hard... my family struggle so I help out... we all help out."

"You should be in school." Bakura held back a growl it didn't seem right and very strong intentions of snapping a few necks, naming Malik's parents... Why was he getting worked up over the kid, he was only a stray he had saved from getting rapped... once the blizzard was over the kid would be out of his life forever... Bakura's chest twisted up with a hollow feeling, there wouldn't be accidently bumping into the boy in random parts of the house as he explored it, or random questions, it would be just him again. His life would be how it was, not babysitting some child from a tragic life... Bakura frowned, images of the condition Malik was in when he had brought him home, the clothes and make-up he was wearing that night... what if Malik's life was tragic, what if it was far worse than he could imagine.

"Try this?" Malik said breaking Bakura from his thoughts.

Bakura took the offered cookie. "Malik you can trust me... if you're in some kind of trouble I can help you." Malik backed up from the counter and fell silent his bangs falling over his face. "Malik." Bakura walked about the counter and gripped the boy by the shoulders. Bakura had a feeling that Malik was in some kind of trouble that the poor kid thought there was just no way out. Malik covered his face with his hands and lent forward into Bakura's chest.

"You've been so good to me." Malik mumbled. Bakura held him until the boy stopped crying and pulled back enough to wipe the tears from Malik's face and glanced over when he noticed Ryou staring at them.

"It smells good in here." Ryou smiled watching Malik blush and rushing off to the stove at the sound of a chime. Ryou took a seat next to Bakura and the conversation flowed once more between the three.

* * *

Malik awoke gasping for air and drenched in sweat and he kicked at the sheets and backed himself up to the head of the bed. He groped about his nightstand for a light and all he did was knock everything off onto the floor, the window rattled and the room was too dark... Malik rolled out of a bed and fled the room, running down the hallway and slipped soundlessly into Bakura's bedroom. He moved swiftly across the room and stopped by the bed. "Bakura?" Malik whispered, but the other didn't move. Malik shifted nervously bitting his lip, he moved the covers and climbed in and curled up next to the other, surely Bakura wouldn't mind the bed would big enough and Malik would take up very little space that Bakura wouldn't even know that he was there and in no time Malik was sound sleep.

Bakura wasn't sure what woke him, only the feeling of a familiar presence in the room. He glanced about and saw nothing. He slightly pushed himself up and that's when he noticed, he lifted the covers and saw Malik curled up in a little ball next to him. Bakura raised an eyebrow; this was new as was the experience of spending the night with someone in his bed. Bakura considered kicking the boy out, for not being used to the idea since it never really happened to him before... but something about Malik prevented Bakura from doing so, with a sigh he dropped the blankets and let the boy be, after all it was only for tonight and Marik was to blame for this.

* * *

Morning came and Bakura had woken to Malik snuggled up to his back sound asleep, he had managed to get up without desorbing the boy. Bakura burned all Marik's horror DVDs he could find in the new living room to be sure that he wouldn't play that crap again and scare the hell out of Malik, but Bakura had a feeling that he hadn't even touched the surface of Marik's horror collection.

"Think about it Bakura." Ryou said cooking up breakfast.

"It was only a good deed." Bakura sighed. "And you are being ridiculous."

"Am I?" Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Firstly, you tolerate him; in fact you like him being here, like him being around you. Secondly, the boy isn't affected by you and no human is immune to our charms but one. Thirdly, you're over drive to protect him adds to one thing and one thing only."

"You are destined to be together." Marik finished for Ryou who agreed. "Why do you think he hasn't really left your side yet or the fact that he hasn't even mentioned going home or leaving. He likes it here and he likes you."

"While you two were Bahamas, how much sea water did you drink?" Bakura shook his head. He had explained every detail of the night he had found Malik and both Marik and Ryou agreed that there was something going on.

Marik glanced at Ryou who lent on the counter. "Without realizing you have found your true mate." Ryou grinned and saw that Bakura was about to protest. "Granted he is a bit young, but he'll grow, protect him, watch over him, just be there for him... you can't fight destiny." Ryou pulled away and went back to his cooking and added over his shoulder. "I can see your future; if you let him go you'll regret it." Ryou started to hum a tune in his head.

"By the way." Marik cupped Bakura's face. "You look, hungry. You should stop by our room tonight before it gets out of hand and you frighten a certain little human again."

"Good morning Malik." Ryou called out, Bakura whipped about too see a very sluggish Malik walk into the kitchen and take a seat.

Malik greeted them all with a smile, blushing a little when Bakura sat down next to him. "Sleep well?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked first." Malik bit his lip and shifted nervously.

"I didn't mind at all... but you can use the phone now." Bakura said that twisted hollow feeling sunk in at the thought of Malik leaving and it was nothing he could do. "The blizzard passed last night, Snowplows have been up and down the street, the power and phones are back up."

"Really?" Malik glanced out the window to see it had cleared up. "Umm... thank you." Malik couldn't hold the tremble out of his voice and didn't move from his spot. "Bakura I..." Malik trailed off when Bakura glanced at him. "Nothing." Malik quickly turned and walked out of the room, it wouldn't be right if he asked to continue living here with Bakura, he'd cook for the older male, clean as a way to keep his room.

Malik shook so much that he could barely hit the numbers on the phone. It rang a few times before it was picked up. _'Hello.'_ He's heart sank at the sounds of her voice.

"It's me." Malik whispered.

'_Where have you been?!' _She didn't let him answer as she screeched at him. '_Do you know how much money you have cost me with your fucking disappearing act... you worthless brat!_ _Wherever you are or whoever your with make sure they pay you for your time, if not make yourself useful and make up for lost time, either way, you have until tonight to come up with the money or you're going straight to the pit. ' _She hung up; Malik held onto the phone for quite some time, tears burned his eyes as he hung up the phone.

"Marik!" Malik jumped back in fright as the tall male stood right behind him, hoping that he hadn't heard the woman yelling at him.

"Ya know, all you have to do is ask for help." Marik passed him heading out the door. "If you're not in a hurry, I'm shovelling snow; I could do with a hand!"

Malik wanted nothing more than to help him, over the few days of getting to know Ryou and Marik who both acted more like older brothers then just someone he met... Malik truly felt that he got a taste of what a real home life would be like, granted there was no mother or father, just a house full of older brothers. Malik wiped the tears away, it was a nice dream while it lasted, it was time to get back to his real life.

Malik walked back into the kitchen and had a feeling that he had interrupted an argument between Ryou and Bakura as they were glaring at each other and it looked as through Ryou was about ready to stab Bakura with the knife he was holding. "Bakura?"

The said male noticed right away something had changed in Malik, a frighten look was back in his eyes again, that nervous shifting on his feet. "Could I please... could you... I need to go now... home, I need to return home." His voice strained and tears filled his eyes, he bowed his. "Thank you for taking care of me." Malik turned bowed again to Ryou. "It was nice..." Malik gasped as arms wrapped about him in a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you, you're like a little brother I never had." Ryou whispered as he let go of Malik giving Bakura a hard glare. "I'm going to help my mate in the yard before I kill someone." Ryou swiftly left the room.

* * *

The drive into town was long; Malik hadn't realized just how far out they were. Malik gave him an address and was soon getting out of the car. Bakura joined him on the sidewalk overlooking the double story house with the manicured-lawns. "Here." Bakura slipped a cell phone into Malik's hand. "All my numbers are in there; call me if you need anything and I mean anything... even if you want to just to see me." Malik gripped the phone and threw his arms about Bakura in a tight hug.

"Thank you." Malik whispered. Standing on the side walk until Bakura pulled away and vanished from sight. Malik turned and started the long walk to the other side of town.

It was dark when Malik stood out front his house, screen door falling off the hinges, rusted out car body on the over grown lawn. He approached at a slower pace and the closer he got the clearer the shouting, augments and cries got. Malik opened the door maybe he could make it to his room unnoticed, change and head to work before he was noticed. "There you are!" Malik was shoved hard from behind that he hit the wall inside the house. "Thought you ran off." His _father _sneered, muscles rippling as he bent down and grabbed Malik by the hair. "Time for a little re-education." Malik's struggles increased as the basement door opened.

"No please!" Malik regretted leaving Bakura now; he should have begged the other to let him stay with him. Malik screamed as he was dragged down into the darkness of basement.

* * *

"Read the paper?" Marik asked, pulling on his boots.

"I tend not to." Bakura searched for his shirt and pants.

"We'll have to move soon." Ryou hopped about pulling up his pants. "Oh... seen my shirt?"

"Ummm..." Marik glanced about. "There." He found it under the now two dead twins on the bed and pulled it out from under them and tossed it to Ryou.

"You got enough, right?" Ryou asked with a frown. "Didn't seem that you were that into it?"

"Yeah." Bakura snapped doing up his shirt and pulled on his boots. "Let's go."

"I had a great time baby." Marik slapped the dead guy's rear end as he jumped off the bed and gathered Ryou up in his arms. "You're sexy as hell." Marik purred as Ryou laughed and cupped Marik's face for a passionate kiss as he was carried out the door.

Bakura was already walking down the street when Marik and Ryou caught up to him. "Seriously I think we should move on this weekend... people are suspecting and it won't be belong before we're caught." Marik muttered.

"Oh!" Ryou turned about walking backwards. "I want to get treats from the store before going home." He held out his hand, Marik handed over his wallet. "I'll be back." Ryou jogged across the road.

"You only love me for my money." Marik called out after him, laughing when Ryou gave him the one finger salute.

"I'm not leaving." Bakura muttered. "Not until he calls me or I see him one more time." It has been weeks since he had seen Malik; it was like the kid had vanished. Bakura turned up to all Malik's work places and no one had seen him, threatening to even fire Malik if he didn't show himself soon. Bakura worried constantly about the other and didn't matter what he did, he was always in a bad mood to the point that even feeding like tonight, would have had him on top of the world. Bakura had also rang the cell he had given Malik so many times only to ring out and eventually he couldn't connect to it at all.

"Nothing we can do but hope he turns up." Marik patted his back. Bakura couldn't help but feel something bad had happened to Malik.

"I'm going home!" Bakura shrugged him off, he wasn't in the mood and for the first time in his life, he wanted Ryou and Marik to leave.

"Bakura!" Ryou called out and ran across the road and grabbed his arm. "You have to come with me now." Bakura let himself be pulled since Ryou looked and sounded worried, Marik naturally followed.

Ryou led them across the road and passed the 24 hour store and pointed across road, and there in front of an old abandon warehouse a small group of women stood, barely wearing anything for the imagination.

"Not interested, the twins were a blast." He muttered turning to walk away, Ryou always did have a large apatite.

Ryou grabbed him so hard about the arm that it was sure to leave a bruise. "Look again." He growled. "Can't you smell your own mate?"

"He's not my..." Bakura stopped and glanced over the group of woman and there in the back against the wall hiding in the shadows, was the familiar scent hidden under cheep perfume. "Malik?" Bakura jogged crossed the street, pushing by the group of woman and stopped.

"Oh fuck." Bakura whispered and he could barely hold onto his rage, he wanted to kill someone. Malik was black and blue all over, one eye so swollen that it was closed, swollen cheek, busted lip, wounds on his body that were still leaking blood and most of them were infected and staining the barely bits of clothes he was wearing, a few fingers were dislocated.

"Bakura!" Malik collapsed Bakura moved just in time to catch him in his arms.

"Why didn't you call me? I would have come." No response as Malik was unconscious. Tears filled Bakura's eyes as he held Malik to him. "I'm so sorry Malik; I'll never make the mistake of letting you go again."

* * *

Malik awoke slowly, every part of him ached, his eyes focused on a crackling fire, for the most part, he was warm and conformable. "How are you feeling?" Malik's chin was moved and he barely focused on a tall man, with frost blue eyes.

"How are you?" Malik started to panic.

"The names Kaiba, I've been your doctor for the past three days."

"I don't have a doctor." Malik gasped as his chin was again lifted and a bright light flashed for a moment in each eye. "For an Incubus's play-toy you're rather fragile and awfully young."

"A what?" Malik looked confused, what was he talking about.

"Be honest. Did Bakura do this to you? He can be rough at times?"

"Fuck you Kaiba!" Bakura hissed entering the room. "I haven't laid a finger on him."

"Your toy is awake." Kaiba moved aside.

"He's not my toy." Bakura snarled.

"Fine your mate." Kaiba rolled his eyes and added. "I'm ordering you stay in bed for another four days, complete rest and good food."

"That'll be a little hard since Bakura can only cook the one kind of soup." Marik laughed as he approached. "Good to see your awake kid." Ryou was at his side with a happy smile on his face.

"Bakura." Malik sat up and gripped onto Bakura as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry; I didn't want to leave you." Malik started crying.

Bakura wiped away a few tears with his thumb. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt, I would have let you stay... Malik, why didn't you call me when things got bad?"

"They found the cell phone and took it from me." Malik started sobbing harder and Bakura moved in and embraced the boy in his arms. "I thought this time they were going to kill me... I was in the pit for so long." Malik started to shake. Bakura glanced up at Marik and Ryou who both shook their heads.

"What is the pit?" Bakura asked, Malik shook his head and started gasping for air.

"Don't push him." Kaiba hissed moving in and cupping Malik's face and placing a small mask over his mouth and nose. "Just breathe." After a few moments he moved away and Malik was fine.

"My life has been Hell since I was little." Malik took a deep breath and explained to Bakura how his real parents died when he was three and bounced from orphanage to foster care for years... it was ok even with the older kids bulling and beating him each day at the orphanage, it was nothing until he turned nine and was shipped out to another family, that's when everything happened. His carers were nice at first while the child services called in every now and then and then they stopped, since the carers had such a clean record.

The beatings started and Malik got very acquainted with the _'Pit'_ as did the other three that were a few years older than Malik. They pulled him out of school when he turned ten, forced him to work to bring in money. Malik got a job helping at the animal shelter a few days a week and they paid him, it wasn't enough for his carers and soon they stopped feeding him, taking all his money so he couldn't buy anything for himself. He soon got a second job with longer hours and more days at the fishing docks despite the two hours walk each way.

He couldn't work the lack of food and sleep; he got sick a lot missed days, meant less money. Last month, Malik found all his clothes had changed, heels and boots, small shorts, little tight tops, stockings and make-up, they held onto one set of normal clothes for his work days. They forced him to dress in those clothes, make-up and all, dumping him out on the street, eighty an hour. Malik didn't understand what it meant but he had to tell everyone he saw. The grins, the grouping and crude words frightened him, so once they kicked Malik out the car, threatening him with the _'Pit'_ if he didn't earn any money, Malik hid in the shadows avoided people, watching the older women jump in and out of cars with fistfuls cash; no one took much notice of him if he stayed quiet and hid himself. Malik returned every morning, they'd beat him drag him down into the _'Pit'_ and leave him there for days.

His carer had gotten suspicious that night Bakura had saved him, they met up with their friend, offering Malik to them to do whatever he wanted with him and that she was sure that he was a _virgin, _untouched by male or female alike. Malik still didn't understand until they handed over the money and pulled Malik away painfully by the arm.

The night Bakura had saved him; she drove Malik to that car-park and offered him to her five of her friends. They all jumped into their cars talking about a hotel outside town ... "I didn't know what they wanted, but I knew that I had to get away... that's when... that's when I saw you."

Bakura embraced him tightly letting the boy cry into his chest. "You're with me now, no one will hurt you again."

"I have a friend in the police department that can get those other kids out of there." Kaiba flipped open his cell pressed a button.

"The police?" Marik grabbed his arm stopping him. "You know our kind can't get involved. We'll handle them ourselves."

"Relax, she's one of us." Kaiba pulled free. "Why do you think you've been in this town for so long and not been discovered?" Kaiba shook his head Marik at times was rather on the slow side. "Shizuka I have something you'll want to get your hands into." He said leaving the room.

"Rest." Bakura moved helping Malik to lie down. "Everything's being taken care of. I'll bring you something hot to eat."

"Bakura could you stay with me a little longer?" Malik grabbed onto him.

"I'll make you something to eat." Ryou said walking out the door as Bakura sat back down.

"Bakura, why did Kaiba call you an Incubus? Why did he call me a play-thing and why dose Ryou call Marik his mate rather than his boyfriend." Malik asked looking rather sleepy.

"Wow... yeah, I think Ryou needs my body." Marik said when Bakura looked at him and rushed out the room.

* * *

Six months passed in a flash, Malik's Carers were arrested, Shizuka made sure that Malik slipped through the cracks and Bakura had full custody of him should anyone come knocking and asking questions.

That year Bakura packed up his house and they moved, he had hoped that Ryou and Marik would go their own way, but instead they followed moving with them, stating they needed to keep an eye on Malik.

The new house wasn't as big, but it was nice, Malik had his own room across from Bakura's, but Malik hardly used it sleeping with Bakura or with Marik and Ryou. "You're going to be late!" Domino city was great.

"Coming!" Malik checked his uniform once more in the mirror with a huge grin and dashed out his bedroom and downstairs. He slowed down a little when he passed the _'no longer there'_ basement door. Kaiba had told them what they found in that basement Malik's carers had set up and just what the '_Pit' _was, it had been shocking, Ryou cried for days whenever he looked at Malik and hugged him tightly. Marik had boarded up the basement in their new house, plastered over it and painted it and hung a large _'family'_ picture over it, which consisted of his three motorbikes. Marik also had thrown out all his horror movies after that and stuck to action thrillers, comedies and found a new love for romance which made Ryou really happy.

"Hey kid." Marik walked towards him. "First day?"

"Yeah." Malik grinned. "Finally." He had been eager to start since Bakura told him that he had to go back to school and Ryou and Marik took him shopping for his new school uniform and supplies.

"You're looking sharp." Marik slung an arm over his shoulder walking him towards the front door. "Remember anyone tries to take your lunch money, call me, I'll come down and rough them up."

Malik laughed. "Don't say that." Ryou scowled his mate. "He'll be fine, everyone will love you." He straightened up Malik's jacket and hair. "You have everything? Money? Cell? Pens? Mind your manners and play nice with the other kids, remember to share and if they pick on you... tell me their heads will roll."

"Ryou." Malik cupped the older male's face in both hands with a laugh, a small black intricate mark on the inside of his left wrist. "I'll be fine."

"But," Ryou pouted looking sad. "You've never been to high school... and I'm going to miss not having you about the house during the day, I'm going to worry about you."

"Fifteen now, I can take care of myself." Malik reassured him.

"I'll be the judge of that." Marik ruffled his hair.

"Oi!" Bakura called from the front door impatiently. "He's not a toddler." Malik kissed Ryou on the cheek and rushed for the door with a goodbye wave. Bakura grabbed his jacket and stopped Malik from leaving the house. "Coat, scarf and gloves." Bakura nodded towards the little cardboard. "It's cold and it'll snow later." Malik grabbed the items of clothes and grabbed Bakura's hand leading him out to the car.

Ryou stood at the door watching until he could no longer see the car. "Forty minutes." Marik laughed like a mad man as he grabbed Ryou lifting him from his feet and kicked the door closed with his foot, ignoring Ryou's protests of being slung over a shoulder and carried away upstairs.

"I'll pick you up after school." Bakura glanced down when Malik intertwined their fingers together. "Ryou's cooking tonight and Marik has movies picked out." He smiled as he lifted Malik's hand and kissed it, glancing at him sideways for a brief moment.

Malik just smiled. "Sounds fun." They soon pulled into the school car-park. "Thank you." Malik went to get out when he was stopped.

"Call me if anything happens... even if you just want to talk or come home. Mai did say you might feel a little overwhelmed and I don't want to push you if you feel you're not ready."

"I will be fine." Malik lent across cupping Bakura's face in one hand and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. "I'll see you real soon." Malik got out of the car and walked towards the building, glancing back only once too see his future mate pull out and drive away... that's right Malik grinned, Bakura had told him everything from what Bakura truly was, an _Incubus_, as well as Ryou and Marik, which explained a lot since Marik could never keep his hands to himself when it came to Ryou and most of all Bakura had marked him last month as his mate in case some other creature tried to steal Malik away.

Malik sighed he wanted to spend the day at school but for the first time ever, he couldn't wait to get home to his family... for once Life was good.

* * *

**Reviews** are much loved (Love and cookies)


	20. Lunch

This was not an easy theme to come up with. I'll be re-visiting the last post Life and give it another edit as well since it was written and posted in a hurry, as well as a few other chapters. Enjoy dear readers.

_Fanfic100 Claim_  
**Fandom:** Yugioh  
**Characters:** Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar  
**Prompt:** # 57: Lunch

**Word Count:** 1,248  
**Rating:** M for safety.

Chapters: 20/100

**Summary: **"Thanks for lunch." Bakura gave Malik a wink as he stood up.

**Warning(s):** No spoilers here.

**Chapter 20: Lunch.**

* * *

Malik sat outside the cafeteria with his home made box-lunch and a book in his hands. He liked the peace and quiet from the screaming, shouting, giggling teens that always thought it absolutely hilarious to throw food at him and make jokes at his expense like they were comedians. The more popular teens made it their mission to torment him and just about anyone that wasn't in their tight little group. Malik just wanted to avoid being their target today and ate alone every lunch break.

So on warm days Malik always sat outside enjoying the sun and warm breeze. "Hey Ishtar?!" The book was snatched right out from his hands. "Didn't know you could read?!" Joey Wheeler said, his little group laughed.

"He's such a brain." Anzu giggled her arm linked with the hottest guy in school according to her own opinion, Yami Moto. Malik sighed, he had enough bruises on his body from gym class, where they had given him a hard time; in fact they gave everyone a hard time. So he didn't say anything or do anything and hoped they'd get bored and move onto someone else.

"So poor he has to cook his own meals." Tristan scoffed and before he could stomp on the little lunch-box, he was grabbed onto and yanked backwards off his feet with a frightened yelp and foot came down on his neck and pinned him there.

"Back off or I snap his neck." Malik could hear the smugness in the words.

"You can't do that!" Anzu huffed.

"Try me." Bakura snarled and Tristan cried out.

"You wanna take this outside!" Joey snapped rolling up his shelves and before he could blink, he was sitting on his ass with a busted nose and blood pouring out of it.

"We are outside, moron." Bakura snapped giving his hand a shake.

Yami and Anzu turned and walked away with a promise that this was not over. "Come near him again and you'll regret it." Bakura let Honda go; he scrambled to his feet and ran full speed after his friends. Joey got up slower and stumbled away glancing back a few times.

A shadow cast over Malik and swallowed thickly, so it was his turn now. Malik briefly thought that he would have preferred the tormenting from Yami and his group rather then anything this guy could dish out. "Your Malik... ahhh..." Malik looked the other over from head to toe suspiciously, white long hair, pale skin, well shaped body and dark brown eyes. Bakura is handsome, had all the girls and a few guys swooning over him when he walked down the halls or in class where he'd have notes thrown or passed his way.

"Ishtar." Malik offered or the guy was going to be standing there all day thinking on his last name.

"Yeah, that's it." He said as he sat down folding his legs. "Seen you about." Bakura tossed the book Joey had dropped, back to Malik.

"We have a few classes together." Malik bit his lip looking the book over for damages.

"Really?!" The other looked surprised as he reached in and took a slice of fruit out of Malik's box-lunch and popped it into his mouth muttering between bites. "Haven't seen you in class, would have remembered someone like you."

"Because you don't pay attention or you spend that time sleeping." Malik watched again as he reached in and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Why are you out here by yourself?" Bakura asked.

"Because," Malik sighed exasperated, "I like the peace and quiet."

"You're out here every day." Bakura raised an eyebrow as he took a pack of chips out of Malik's lunch-box, opened it and started eating and then helping himself to the bottle of water. "Don't you have someone to hang with?"

"I spend this time studying."

"Why?" Bakura looked shocked. "It's school! We're locked up here, for about ten hours a day some of us and you pick lunch to study?" Finishing the chips Bakura ate the rest of the fruit. "You're going to be a doctor or something?" He raised an eyebrow. "Or you're going to give yourself brain damage reading and studying all the time, doesn't it hurt?" Bakura poked Malik on the forehead.

Malik laughed swatting his hand away. "I want to be a doctor."

"Sweet," Bakura grinned leaning forward a little. "Later when I'm the world's greatest thief, you can patch me up with no questions asked." Bakura raised an eyebrow at the stunned look on Malik's face. "Relax, I'm only joking, laugh a little kid its good for you." Malik couldn't help but smile and shake his head.

"So, what are you reading?"

"Huh? Oh, Call of the Wild." Malik showed him the cover.

"I read that last year." Bakura moved sitting beside Malik, taking the book out of his hands and started flipped through the book. "Read this page and this one, ummm... definitely this whole chapter." Bakura dog-tagged the pages to save Malik time on reading the whole thing. "Ms. Hitomi always gives the same tests every year." Bakura handed the book back. "I charge the freshmen thirty bucks for that tip."

"You are a fiend." Malik scowled him to which Bakura only chuckled, he was grateful for the pointers none the less but he would read the whole book.

"Bakura?!" His name was called out. The said teen growled and then turned his dark eyes onto Malik, who blushed at their closeness.

"Thanks for lunch." Bakura gave Malik a wink as he stood up. "See ya around." With that he jogged away. Malik glanced down at his box-lunch to find it empty.

Malik sighed as he picked up his things and headed inside.

* * *

Malik sat down under the tree reading his book, glancing up when Yami and his group walked by, they did nothing but glare at him... strange, how these days they were leaving him alone that his bruises were healed up. "Sooo hungry... stupid exams."

"You should pay attention in class and they wouldn't be so hard or try studying." Malik muttered without taking his eyes off the page. Bakura sat beside him digging through his lunch-box.

Bakura bit into the sandwich while fishing about the small lunch-box. "Don't see the point of getting good grades." He muttered with a mouthful.

Malik sighed closing his book and turned looking at the lunch-thief. "Don't you want good grades? Get a good job?" For the past month, Malik sat in his usual spots, Bakura didn't show every day, but when Bakura did he'd sit down and start a conversation like they had been in one for most of the day and eat his lunch, like today, or while Bakura ate, Malik would read to him and Bakura would fall asleep with his head on Malik's lap.

"Why?" Bakura glared at him from the corner of his eyes as he pulled out a container of small rice-balls. "I love rice-ball day." He cracked open the lid and shoved a rice-ball into his mouth, so thankful that Malik was a great cook. "A good job?" He downed his mouthful with a bottle of water. "To work endless hours for minimum wage, have a boss bitch at you day in and day out, no weekends... sounds like the dream to me." Bakura downed the other two rice-balls and said around the mouthful of food. "I rather the alternative any day."

"The alternative?" Malik raised an eyebrow; blushing when Bakura leaned right in looking more serious than usual.

"The alternative is you become the doctor you want to be and I'll marry you." Bakura stared at him dead in the eyes. "I'll be your trophy husband."

Malik was silent for a long moment, he gathered his things and got up and walked away saying over his shoulder. "I won't marry a lunch-thief."

* * *

**Review** *Hugs, Love and Cookies*


	21. Christmas

I wrote this theme out so many times, and my in-box has been full of Christmas fics that had just been mostly smut, not that I'm complaining. I wanted to go with something different, sweet and OMG the fluffiness, enjoy.

_Fanfic100 Claim_  
**Fandom:** Yugioh  
**Characters:** Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar  
**Prompt:** # 92: Christmas

**Word Count:** 2,208  
**Rating:** T.

Chapters: 21/100

**Summary: **What a better way to spend Christmas with an Elf, a Christmas Angel and possibly the Grinch.

**Warning(s):** No spoilers here.

**Chapter 21: Christmas.**

* * *

Malik grinned like a fool as he trudged through the knee-high snow in his new shoes. Well, they weren't new in the terms of buying them from a store and opening them from a box. They were new to Malik, despite the hole in his right shoe; they were very nice in deed and so much better than his old ones.

Malik neared the centre of town, and already he could see the place was decorated with tinsel and lights, "Merry Christmas!" people called out as they greeted each other or when they were leaving a store with arms full of pretty wrapped gifts. He wondered briefly what it would be like to receive such a gift. Sure, the orphanage handed out one gift to every boy and girl, but it wasn't wrapped, and usually it was a second-hand item of clothing. Malik got the very coat he was wearing now, and the year before that he got gloves and a scarf, this year it was the shoes.

Malik stopped at the fork in the road and dug about his pocket for a moment and pulled out a bit of paper. He read the address on it and then glanced at the signs. He glanced about worriedly and tried to recall what Ms. Valentine had said. _'Take a right on Park Lane,'_ He had done that, but was he meant to take a right or a left? Malik sighed as he clutched at the parcel. _'Remember to harry back it'll get dark soon,'_ Ms. Valentine said as she wrapped the scarf about his neck.

"Oh," Malik shifted on his feet biting his lip, glancing from sign to sign. His stomach twisted up painfully from hunger, and his feet and hands were going numb. Snow started falling, and the sky was darkening. He didn't want to miss the evening meal; he had already missed two days of eating due to a punishment and reprimanded on how bad of a child he was. Not wanting to further anger anyone, he took his chances and went right.

It wasn't before long that Malik noticed that he had ended up in the wrong side of town. He hugged the parcel tightly to his chest as the people became scary looking and stared at him for too long. "Are you lost boy?" A gruff looking man asked his face covered with scars and stubble; one white eye and one black peered at him.

"No," Malik gasped shaking his head and moved on. The man started to follow him. Malik quickened his pace hoping to find his way back to the centre of town. Malik panicked and ended up running through an endless maze of alleyways, trying to avoid being grabbed by people and somewhere in his haste; he dropped his parcel.

The sun was setting, and the longer Malik ran the darker it seemed to get and he could barely see where he was going. He ran blindly in the dark, tripping over every now and then and landing harshly on the ground. His gloves torn as well as his pants, and he had lost one of his shoes and ran himself into a dead-end.

Malik backed himself into a corner and slid down the wall. He was truly lost, and he didn't want to venture out there again and ask those scary people for help. Malik started to cry. He'd miss the Christmas Eve meal that everyone worked so hard on all day and no doubt at all that he would be punished for losing the parcel and being late.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bakura hissed anger boiling and raging. He'd killed the bastard who broke into his locker and stole his clothes. "Great, just fucking great!"

"At least you fit the part," A woman muttered, already changed out of her Elf costume. Perhaps, Bakura would start his murderous rampage with her, "merry Christmas." She said walking out the door and vanished.

Bakura heaved a sigh and glanced at himself in the mirror. He looked ridiculous. Green pointed shoes, red and white knee-high socks, green shorts and vest, black-belt, pointed ears and a red long hat complete with white ball on the end. "Get a job, it'll be good for you," He mocked his refection in a sarcastic tone. Having his normal clothes stolen wasn't the worst part of his day, getting his ass pitched by woman and men alike and offers he had to refuse, and kids had thought it funny to kick him in the shin.

Bakura tired and defeated walked through the store, flicking off lights and locking doors on his way out. "It's freezing!" Bakura growled once he was outside and wrapped his arms about himself, the sobbing nearby ceased all movements.

There between a huge dumpster and a brick wall a kid was crying. Bakura glanced about to see where the parents might be and saw no one, "Oi, kid." His tone came out harsher than he thought. The boy gasped and looked up to see a tall shadow standing over him. "You lost or something kid?" Bakura really didn't want anyone seeing him dressed like this. What struck Bakura as odd was this part of town wasn't the safest whether it was day or night and the kid's parents had to be insane to let something so young walk about on its own. "Hey!" Bakura moved fast and grabbed the kid under his arms and lifted him up off his feet. "Easy kid. I'm not going to hurt you." He placed the kid down on his feet and turned it about. "There are all kinds of weirdos walking about this part of town." The clouds parted and the moonlight lit up everything, and the boy gasped wide eye.

"You're Santa's helper?" The child looked at him owlishly. Bakura was use to it. Two weeks dressed like this, and he was use to anything. "I have a wish, could I tell you my wish, and you could tell Santa?" How did one explain that there was no such thing as a Santa and that a shop had hired him to dress like this as a greedy gimmick to get families into the store? The kid burst out into sobs, "I'm going to miss Santa's special visit, and he won't get my Christmas wish, and it will never come true now."

"Shit," Bakura hissed, "clam down kid."

"Elves don't swear," Malik cried harder.

"I'm not..." Bakura growled and picked the kid up again by the back of his jacket and held him at eye level. "Look, if I listen to your wish will ya stop crying?" He sighed as he lowered the kid to his feet and knelt and wiped the tears away from red round chubby cheeks. "You'll get icicles on your face if you keep crying like that. You're freezing. Well, what's your wish?" Bakura tried to keep the note of impatience out of his voice, but he was freezing his ass off out here.

"I don't want toys, books, bikes or even puppies or kittens." The kid hiccupped standing still and allowing his face to be wiped dry.

"What kind of twisted wish is this?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, "aren't those on every kid's list to Santa?" True Bakura heard it all damn day.

The kid shook his head and his expression so sad that it almost broke Bakura's heart. "I want a family who'll love me. I'm not a bad boy. I'm good. I just get into trouble lots. But, if I had a family that loved me, I would be extra good."

"You're from the orphanage?" Bakura picked at the child's shabby clothing like he was picking off lint or dirt, why hadn't he noticed before? Well, it saved him asking where the kid's parents were.

"I got lost and scared, and I lost a parcel that I had to take to old grumpy Mr. Mutou." The boy was shivering now, "My wish, can you make it come true?" Bakura was silent, "They don't have to call me by my name... they can call me whatever they like."

"What is your name?"

"Malik," The boy looked at him owlishly when his stomach growled in hunger.

"Bakura," he stood holding out his hand. "Come on, before I die of the cold and you of starvation."

"Strange name for an Elf," Malik took the offered hand.

"You'll see that I'm no Elf," Bakura muttered. He led Malik out of the dead-end and soon out of the wrong side of town, and into a part of town that Malik had never seen before.

Malik gasped and ran ahead; each house was brightly lit up with Christmas lights and all kinds of decorations. He watched wide-eyed as kids his age and older ran about the street from house to house, people handed out candy.

Malik followed Bakura to a house that was just as decorated as the rest of the houses in the street only. Malik frowned, the aroma of cooking surrounded this house and his stomach again twisted and growled in pain.

* * *

Bakura opened the front door and Malik's skin burned by the warm air. "Where have you..." the oldest stopped on the stairs and burst out laughing, so hard, in fact, that he fell and tumbled down the stairs. "You look ridiculous, and you walked home looking like that!"

"Yeah, it's a real hoot," Bakura rolled his eyes; the other soon stopped laughing and got to his feet.

"What the hell is that?" Malik gasped and ducked behind Bakura clutching at his legs. The other looked just like Bakura, only with shorter white wild hair, tanned skin and a scar over his right eye.

"It's a child." Bakura took off his jacket and knelt down, dusting snow off Malik's head and helped removed his jacket, gloves and scruff.

Akefia crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't tell me, you found the poor thing out in the snow, lost, cold and starving. That is so cliché. Sure you don't have a puppy or a kitten tucked away?"

Bakura straightened up, "This is Malik. Malik this is my older brother Akefia, ignore him. He's a prick even at the best of times."

Akefia flipped him off turning on his heels and walked towards the kitchen adding over his shoulder, "Ryou's going to be pissy about this!"

The smell got stronger as they headed to the kitchen, "Ryou, do we have extra?" Malik gasped as he was picked up and placed down on a stool at the kitchen counter. The one called Ryou had long hair like Bakura's, only it looked softer and his eyes were big and brown. He looked just like the angels that sat atop the Christmas trees. Malik always favoured the Christmas angel over the star.

"Are you a Christmas Angel?" Malik asked, Ryou glanced at Bakura with a raised eyebrow.

"The kid thinks I'm an Elf," Bakura shrugged sitting down beside Malik.

"Undoubtedly," Ryou smirked adding, "have you seen what you look like, you look ridiculous."

"My," Ryou lent on the counter studying the boy, "he's cute," he ruffled Malik's hair, "how old are you?"

"Five," Malik held out his hand all his fingers spread wide for all to see.

"Hey, Malik, tell Ryou your wish." Bakura whispered in the child's ear, but everyone in the room heard it.

Malik looked hesitant for a moment, "I want a family." Ryou looked shocked for a second and then shot Akefia a sad look. One thing Bakura learned over the years was that if any decision making were to happen within the Hikari family, it was Ryou, who had the final say.

"I hope you're hungry," Ryou turned away and said over his shoulder, "Bakura, Akefia. I'll expect the guest room to be fitting for Malik's stay."

Malik couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the table covered with food. H was picked up by Bakura and placed at the table. The one named Akefia walked in with a huge turkey and sat it upon the table, carved it up, and they were all eating.

The discussion got too complicated for Malik to follow even though it was about him. The pleasant feeling of his full belly and the warmth was making him sleepy, and he nodded off at the table.

Malik awoke when he was lowered down onto a soft bed and covered with a nice thick warm blankets. "Am I going to be part of your family?" Malik yawned widely, how splendid it would be and the envy of the children at the orphanage that he would be taken in by an Elf, a Christmas Angel and possibly the Grinch.

"We'll see," Bakura tucked him in and left the room flicking out the light.

Malik snuggled down in the warmth his head filled with sweet dreams.

Bakura changed from his Elf costume into tighter clothing, snatched up a back-pack and headed for the front door, "where are you going?" Ryou asked, Akefia at his side, "It's Christmas Eve."

"Out," Bakura glanced over his shoulder as he adjusted his gloves and double checked for his lock-picks. "The kid needs something to open Christmas morning." Bakura vanished into the night.

* * *

Not quite how I wanted it to turn out, but I enjoyed the fluffiness more than anything else. Merry Christmas all and a Happy New Year (cookies, cakes and Love)


End file.
